Mirage
by angel of rainbow
Summary: L'histoire Double Jeu revue et corrigée. Il ne faut jamais donner sa confiance à n'importe qui et surtout pas à Severus Snape ... Hermione va l'apprendre à ses dépens Comment une simple dispute peut-elle changer le cours de deux existences ?
1. Une histoire de sang

Comme depuis sept années déjà, le trio de choc composé du très célèbre Harry Potter, de Ron Weaslay et d'Hermione Granger avait fait son entrée, à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

Depuis deux mois, ils travaillaient sans relâche pour avoir leurs Aspics, passant des heures à la bibliothèque, suant comme des Hyppogriffes pour retenir toutes ces notions difficiles et pourtant si extraordinaires de la magie.

Diantre, pour tout dire, seule Hermione travaillait ; les garçons quant à eux, passaient leur temps à lire "Quidditch hebdo" ou à faire tout autre chose n'ayant aucun rapport avec le travail ! "Les Aspics, c'est du gâteau" disait Ron ; Harry, plus modeste avait décidé de travailler 15 minutes par jour, ce qui était bien suffisant selon lui.

Mise a part, la faignantasse des garçons, cette année avait grandement bien commencé pour Hermione,

La vie depuis quelque temps était paisible : Voldemort, le terrifiant ne donnait aucun signe de vie, les mangemorts, pouf ! Disparus comme par magie ! Et en plus de cela les vacances d'Halloween approchaient à pas de troll ! Plus que deux petites semaines à survivre ! Mais sachez qu'en deux semaines, beaucoup de choses peuvent se produirent, pouvant même transformer une vie entière.

Nous étions au mois d'octobre, plus précisément le16 ! Le soleil commençait a montré le bout de son nez, caressant doucement le paysage de ses fins rayons, les oiseaux gazouillaient tendrement ! Tout semblait présagé une bonne journée pour Hermione qui se leva donc de très bonne humeur !Ah non ! rien ne pourrait gâcher ce jour si parfait. Ce temps, cette ambiance ! Quel rêve !

Sur cette douce pensée, elle se leva, prit sa douche et en un quart de tour, elle retrouva Harry et Ron, au réfectoire.

- Salut les garçons ! Dit elle avec un sourire resplendissant, Comment allez vous ? Moi, je suis aux anges !

- Comment peux tu être de bonne humeur alors que nous avons 4 longues heures à passer avec.... Snape, riposta Ron de très mauvaise humeur. Pour moi, c'est la descente en enfer, je me demande même si je vais survivre, si Neville va survivre ...

Là dessus, les trois compères éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant qui fut remarqué par tous mais très vite Hermione se reprit et commença son éternel discours :

- Ron, les potions sont une matière sérieuse, un point essentiel de la magie mais aussi indispensable pour sauver des vies, pour ...

- En tuer aussi, la coupa Harry.

Cette phrase si courte soit-elle, fit redescendre Hermione de son nuage et on pouvait sentir une tension croissante dans l'atmosphère; jusqu'à ce que Ron comme à son habitude fasse revenir la bonne humeur :

- En fait... Moi, je n'ai rien contre les potions ! J'aime cet art noble, tout ce qui me dérange là dedans ... ce sont les potions et ce monstre qui nous sert de professeur... Ah ! Si Rogue pouvait être comme la fille blonde de la série moldue "Alerte à Marlybloom" !

Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un haut le cœur et Hermione exaspérée, ria tout de même lorsqu'elle imagina son très cher professeur portant talons aiguilles, collant, jupe à carreaux, petit top et deux grosses belles couettes.

Le petit déjeuner finit, les trois compagnons se dirigèrent vers les terrifiants cachots ; avec la mine déconfites de deux garçons, on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient au supplice ! Il ne manquait plus qu'à ce tableau, une musique mortuaire tam tam tam tam tam tam

Seule Hermione semblait ravie de ces quatre heures, de tout ce qu'elle allait pouvoir apprendre durant cette demi-journée !

Arrivés aux cachots, l'ambiance était mortelle et cela dans tous les sens du terme.  
Les rouge/or désespérés ne disaient pas un mot ; les Serpentards, quant à eux riaient déjà des 4 heures de tortures qu'allaient subir les pauvres Griffons apeurés, et surtout un certain Neville qui était déjà blanc comme un linge.

A 8 h 30 précise, l'horloge sonna. Au même instant, la porte de la salle aux supplices s'ouvrit, laissant place au terrifiant/bien aimé Professeur Rogue qui fusillait déjà la foule d'élèves d'un regard noir,

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, tels des automates, les deux maisons rentrèrent en silence et s'assirent par affinités, c'est-à-dire les gryffondors d'un coté, les Serpentards de l'autre !

On aurait même pu entendre Berthie la mouche, voler

Le silence fut très vite, brisé par une voix tout aussi sombre que son propriétaire.

Le professeur après un bref appel, se leva, fit apparaître les consignes au tableau et commença à parler, figeant certains élèves d'effroi, d'autres l'écoutant avec admiration :

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir me préparer une potion d'une difficulté extrême qui mérite de votre part, une attention immense !

Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous risquez de mourir sous d'atroces souffrances . Cette potion appelée "désenvouta" permet de désenvouter un être étant sous contrôle de la magie noire, un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme en noir, Comme la difficulté de cette potion est bien au-dessus de vos capacités, vous devrez vous mettre en duo........

Un brouhaha immense se répandit dans la classe, les élèves croyant en leur bonne étoile.

- En duo ...regroupant un Serpentard et un Gryffondor.

Stupeur et béatitude furent les seuls mots pour décrire la classe à cet instant !

Voyant qu'il avait obtenu la réaction désirée, le professeur ajouta cyniquement :

- Il faut bien remonter le niveau de certains ici, qui ont une telle nullité que ma salle de cours finirait probablement en cendres...

Indéniable.

En disant ces mot, il avait posé son regard sur tous les gryffondors de l'assemblée, surtout sur un certain Neville qui n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui

- Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer !

Tel un automate, roulant ses R à en mourir, il révéla un à un, les duos d'horreur.

Horreur, dis-je car Harry par exemple se retrouva avec Crabbe, l'endormi ; Ron avec la superbe Pansy, Neville avec Blaise et Hemione avec le très aimable Drago.

Quelle mâtiné de Rêve, ils allaient passer ! Même les Serpentards semblaient désespérés.

Seul, Rogue, impassible, riait intérieurement, voyant la mine déconfite de ses élèves qui semblaient figés par je ne sais quel sort inexistant !

Le cours, bien qu'ayant commencé quelques minutes plus tôt, offrait un spectacle mémorable; En effet ! les potions devaient se faire à deux, mais aucun membre d'une équipe ne s'adressait la parole ...

Au bout d'une demi-heure, certains groupes n'avaient même pas commencé. Ron et Pansy, par exemple, se fixaient comme deux idiots, ne sachant pas quoi faire

D'autres duos se disputaient déjà à la limite de la guerria, se lançant les ingrédients à la figure voir même pour certains, des chaudrons mais ils furent très vite arrêté par le professeur Snape qui leur enleva une bonne trentaine de points.

Pour Hermione, la situation n'était guère mieux. Drago, par arrogance avait prit les devants, ne lui adressant seulement que des regards de répugnance et de dégout.

Un Malefoy et une sang de bourbe, quelle honte !

Seul, il faisait la potion l'ignorant comme pas deux !

- Drago, je te signale que la potion doit être faite à deux.. Dis donc ! laisses moi un peu travailler aussi...

- Tu rêves, Granger, Je ne veux pas que MA potion finisse impure.. .Ne t'avises même pas d'y toucher sinon tu auras la chance de connaître la colère d'un MALEFOY ,lui dit le jeune blond, tout en caressant sa baguette.

Hermione, indignée se leva :

- Mais pour qui te prends tu ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler de la sorte et encore moins de m'insulter. Espèce d'idiot, va !

J'ai tout autant le droit de faire cette potion que toi ! Et ce n'est pas une vermine dans ton genre qui va m'en empêcher !

Là dessus, elle prit toutes les choses qui lui tombèrent sous la main et lui jeta à la figure.

Drago fut très vite recouvert de bouse de Troll, de sang d'araignée et de nombreux autres ingrédients indéterminés !

- Suffit maintenant, hurla le Professeur Rogue, Petite imbécile ! Comment osez vous gâcher de tels ingrédients ! Lui dit il de son bureau, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! Monsieur Malefoy, tachez de travailler avec cette gourde ! Courage, plus que trois heures à supporter "Missjesaistoutquienfaitnesaisrien".

Cela en fut trop pour Hermione :

- Comment osez vous, Professeur ? riposta t'elle.

Là dessus, elle se leva de sa chaise, bouscula le pauvre Drago, qui s'écroula au sol et alla se planter face au bureau de son très méprisable professeur.

- Comment osez vous ? Répéta t'elle d'une voix pleine de colère, Vous n'êtes qu'un être méprisable et vile. JE me fais insulter et c'est moi qui écope de tout ! Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? Je croyais qu'un professeur devait être neutre et impartial ! Ce qui n'est apparemment pas votre cas. Espèce de... Pourriture ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'agir de la sorte, vous devez être un exemple pour tous! Pas le contraire... Vous vous prenez pour un homme alors qu'en fait, vous n'avez pas la moindre dignité !  
Vous vous soumettez tel un chien à une face de serpent ! Un monstre! Voilà ce que vous êtes...

La jeune fille baissa soudainement la voix :

- Peut être, ne suis je qu'une sang de bourbe, une miss "jesaistout ", une impure mais dites moi, professeur... Qui est le plus impure de nous deux ?

En disant ces mots, elle n'avait pas bronché ;Ses yeux fixant l'imposant homme en noir qui lui répondait par un regard tout aussi meurtrier.

Il se leva ... sa réponse fut tout aussi cinglante, enfin il l'avait préparé pour qu'elle le soit, mais Hermione ne semblait pas déterminée à l'écouter.

Elle le fixa une dernière fois et partit en courant, claquant la porte derrière elle, laissant la foule perplexe et un professeur rouge pivoine.

Hermione courra très longtemps avant de s'arrêter au sommet de la tour d'astromie.  
Elle était fière de tout ce qu'elle avait dit à ce sacré Rogue ! Même si elle l'avait blessé, Ce n'était que pure vérité et il méritait bien que quelqu'un lui dise ce que tous pensait silencieusement... Toutefois, elle était effrayée car elle savait pertinemment que ce mangemort n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et qu'elle allait le payer très cher !

A 12 h 30, la grande horloge sonna ...Elle rejoigna donc ses amis au réfectoire.  
Elle fut très vite accueillie par quelques petits applaudissements de la part des rouges et or ; les Serpentards, quand à eux, lui lançaient des regards assassins mais qu'importe !

- Hermione ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris en cours ? Lui lança un Ron tout fière, tu es folle ! Affronter ce monstre en public... En tout cas, je te félicite; tu lui as bien cloué le bec à ce vieux bougre !

Harry ne paressait pas aussi ravi;

- Bravo ! ouI mais c est de ROGUE que l'on parle... Pas de ce gentil Hagrid ! Même si ce que tu lui as dit est mérité, tu devrais t'excuser

- Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Harry mais... Non, il peut aller se brosser ! ce n'est pas à moi de lui faire des excuses, c'est plutôt à lui de m'en faire, répliqua la jeune fille.

Là-dessus, une bande de joyeux Gryffondors vinrent dîner avec eux, ne parlant que de la confrontation entre Hermione, Drago et Rogue.

Tout le monde riait, mais Hermione stoppa net quand elle sentit un regard pesant provenant de la table des professeurs...

Elle savait que ce n'était pas finit et que tout ne faisait que commencer !

Avoir défier le tant redouté Rogue, quelle aubaine !  
L'affronter ! Quelle horreur !

Il allait la faire payer et elle s'en rappellerait toute sa vie.

Hermione ne riait plus du tout et cela, Harry l'avait bel et bien remarqué.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura doucement afin qu'eux seuls puissent entendre :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ? C'est à cause de ce matin, n'est ce pas ?

Elle le regarda tristement mais elle ne û s'empêcher de lui sourire ::

- Non, non ! Tout va bien, je t'assures.  
Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, voilà tout !

Harry, sans être convaincu par ce que lui avait dit son amie, reprit aussitôt :

- Hermione, arrête de me mentir, e sais très bien que ca ne va pas ! Ca fait sept ans que je te connais alors à d'autres; Comment veux tu convaincre quelqu'un avec tes propos, alors que tu n'ai même convaincu toi-même par ce que tu avances ! Allez dis moi tout et ne rechignes pas sinon je dis à tout le monde, ton petit secret, celui que personne ne doit savoir ! Tu te rappelles, Miss ? Dit il en imitant la voix de son professeur !

- Oh toi, tais toi ! Je te promets que si tu ouvres la bouche sur ..... CE secret ! Je te transforme en souris et je te donnes à Miss Teigne !

- Alors, parles moi !

- OK, tu as gagné ! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre pauvre troll ! va !

Elle baissa la tête et un long murmure presque indéchiffrable fut sa réponse :

- Ce matin, je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de la sorte... Je sais pourtant qu'il mérite tout ce que je lui ai je regrette et surtout j'ai peur de ce que mes stupides paroles vont engendré... J'étais heureuse et fière au début mais maintenant...

Soudain les yeux de la jeune gryffondor s'écarquillèrent et elle se mit a trembler légèrement :

- Oh ! Barbe bleu, nom d'un hibou en choucroute !  
Je suis sure qu'il va me faire exclure !

-HERMIONE, s'il te plaît !

- Tu te rends compte ? La petite Miss je-sais-tout exclut de Poudlard pour avoir insulté son professeur ! Et moi, que ferais je ? Sans aspics, pas d'études supérieures donc je ne pourrais jamais avoir le travail de mes rêves... Je finirai comme ma tante Gertrude et ce... Ce Rogue sera sans doute fière d'avoir brisé ma vie ! Quelle ironie du sort !

NON, non ! Jamais cela m'arrivera ! Il faut que j'aille m'excuser... TOUT DE SUITE !

Sur ses mots, elle se leva et courra vers la table des professeurs.

Tous la regardait béatement comme ci elle allait commettre un crime. Le couteau qu'elle avait dans la main surtout fit son effet ! Même le grand professeur de potions eut un doute et frissonna un bref instant.

Heureusement le jeune Potter la rattrapa :

- Je crois que tu lui fera des excuses après le repas surtout quand tu n'auras plus ce couteau entre les mains ..... Il attrapa son amie par le bras et la ramena à la table des gryffondors

- Calmes toi, Hermione, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour lui, il ne le mérite pas

- Hermione, Harry a raison, calmes toi ! Rogue n'est pas aussi fou pour oser virer le meilleur élément que Poudlard n'est jamais porter son sein. Bien que tu sois en rude concurrence... Avec moi-même ! Je plaisante bien sur ! Tu te rends comptes de la réaction des autres professeurs si ne serait qu'un instant l'idée d'exclure la célèbre Miss je-sais-tout lui effleurait l'esprit ! Il vivrait un véritable enfer surtout s'il devait subir les foudres de Macgo !

Sur ce ! Il éclata d'un rire si communicatif que les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire à leur tour.

Il jeta un sort à son verre de jus de citrouille et ses amis purent y voir ses pensées si saugrenues; en effet, on pouvait y apercevoir la très redoutable professeur Macgonagall, poursuivant le pauvre professeur Rogue, tout en criant à tue-tête : - Je veux que Miss Granger revienne .... Je veux que Miss Granger revienne ....

Les rires doublèrent d'intensité ! Tous sans exception riait, même Hermione :

- Vous avez sans doute raison, les garçons, il ne pourra pas m'exclure

Elle fixa la table des professeurs, en particulier un certain professeur en noir et se mit à sourire :

- Et oui ! Espèce d'idiot, tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Miss je sais tout 1 point / l'affreux monstre des cachots arrogant, prétentieux, méprisable, vile et hautain : 0.

Soudain ce professeur en question stoppa net de discuter avec son voisin et la toisa du regard ! Avait-il entendu ? C'est ce qu'elle crut un bref instant... Ils se fixèrent un long instant avec une telle cruauté que le monde autour d'eux semblait avoir disparut ! Ce vulgaire combat de regards fut interrompu par une boule de papier venant de la table des serpentards, bien sur destinée à Hermione.

Une seule et unique phrase y était marquée :

"LES SANGS DE BOURBES NE DURENT JAMAIS A AZKABAN "

Ce n'était pas signé mais Harry comprit très vite

- Hey Malefoy, arrêtes ce petit jeu tout de suite ! Veux tu ? Sinon, il l'imita et prit un accent très méprisant; tu connaîtra la colère d'un Potter.

- Oh ! Qu'est ce que tu me fais peur le balafré, lui lança le jeune blond avant de se mettre à rire avec ses acolytes...

- Laisse tomber, Harry. Cela ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête pour un ... Je ne dirais pas le mot qui est trop vulgaire ! pour ... hum, une fouine...

Soudain le visage de la jeune fille se referma en voyant ce bout de papier, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, écarquillant les yeux à s'en faire mal :

- Et si il m'envoyait à Azkaban ! Avec tous ces ...Tous ces méchants bonhommes !

- HERMIONE, hurlèrent ses deux amis.

Harry reprit après un bref sourire de complicité au jeune roux.

- Ou as tu vu que l'on envoyait des gens à Azkaban pour quelques petites insultes bien méritées ? Sois rationnelle ! Allez maintenant, mange un peu, dit-il en lui tendant sa fourchette, Et puis ! Le professeur Rogue n'est pas si sadique que cela ! c'est quelqu'un de très Gentil quand il le veut, parfois....

Ron et Hermione le dévisagèrent comme si il avait une araignée sur le nez .

Harry fronça les sourcils :

- D'accord, j'arrête mon cinéma, cet homme est l'enfer a lui seul. Je plains sa femme ! Passez toutes ses nuits avec lui...  
Hum... Faut déjà qu'il en trouve une ; Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire.

Ron ne pu s'empêcher de glousser, Hermione quant à elle, reparti sans doute dans un délire de panique, s'imaginant toutes les punitions qu'aurait pu inventer Rogue à son égard ...

Harry lui prit doucement la main et âpres un petit " Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tout ira bien !". Il se jeta littéralement sur son assiette.

Seule, Hermione ne mangea pas, à cause bien évidement de cette boule monstrueuse dans son estomac.

- A quoi bon s'en faire ? Se dit elle enfin, elle saurait sans doute très prochainement ce que son professeur lui réservait pour la crise de ce matin.

Elle décida donc à manger car l'appel de la nourriture se fit entendre mais lorsqu'elle regarda son assiette, elle eut un petit cri . Sa tranche de rôti ressemblait étrangement à Rogue et lui criait : - Vous allez me le payer miss, ses petits poix quant à eux se moquaient d'elle : - Ahahahahahahah ! Il va se venger nananana !

Une hallucination, rien que cela ! Cette histoire allait vraiment la faire devenir folle et elle irait sans doute à Saint Mangouste !

- Hermione, calme toi ! Se dit elle à elle-même, tout va bien se passer ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait te tuer ! Quoique ... Non, non non ! Il n'oserait pas. Il va juste t'enlever une centaine de points et cette histoire sera finit pour toujours ! Et même, qui sait ? Peut être qu'il ne va pas me punir. Elle se mit à sourire, OK, je rêve !

Ses pensées furent coupées par l'arrivée d'un petit hibou noir comme l'ébène, qui vint délicatement se poser prés d'elle, Il la fixa quelques secondes, puis laissa tomber sur la table une petite enveloppe... Il ne fallu pas plus de deux secondes à la Gryffondor pour comprendre d'ou venait cette lettre.

L'écriture sur l'enveloppe lui permit de ne plus avoir aucun doute !

Cette écriture fine et régulière que tous connaissait...  
pour l'avoir si souvent lu...  
En cours de Potions .


	2. Vengeance quand tu nous tiens

Bonjour,

Voici un nouveau chapitre corrigé et retouché, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, bienvenue sur ma petite histoire

Prenez soin de vous et merci de vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir

christine

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione trembla légèrement quand elle prit l'enveloppe, elle allait enfin savoir ce que ce satané professeur avait prévu pour elle.

Une lettre ne laissait rien présagée de bon ... Mais tant pis, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle méritait ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, la jeune fille décacheta l'enveloppe; l'ouvrit doucement mais n'osant pas la lire, elle la jeta sur la table comme ci, le fait de prendre cette lettre lui avait brulé les doigts.

Ses amis la regardaient compatissants, d'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à l'observer.

Un certain professeur appréciait ce moment avec une infinie ironie; espérant pouvoir rire quand la gryffondor découvrirait son supplice ! Et quel supplice !

La jeune sorcière sentit sans doute ce regard pesant car elle se retourna vivement vers la table des professeurs et fixa un bref instant l'homme en noir, avant de lui adresser un sourire mesquin:

Elle reporta son attention sur la lettre et commença à la lire à voix haute afin que ses amis puissent entendre :

'" Miss Granger,

Après votre désinvolture de ce matin ; je me permets de vous infliger une punition à la hauteur de vos paroles : Comme vous semblez déblatéré des mots sans réfléchir aux conséquences qu'ils pourraient avoir ! Je me vois contrains, dans un premier temps de vous enlever 1 point pour chaque mot prononcé à mon égard : 100 points seront donc retirés à votre maison pour votre stupide impertinence. En outre; Je voulais vous donner le même nombre d'heures de colle mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre si inutilement, de m'ennuyer avec une prétentieuse, une miss je sais tout arrogante.

Vous me ferez donc 50 heures de colles et ce, à partir de ce soir, 20 h 30 précise

SEVERUS SNAPE, le détestable "

Personne n'osait parler face à la cruauté de cette lettre; enfin personne n'y arrivait.

Ron fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur :

- J'y crois pas ! C'est lui qui te provoque et qui devient même insultant et c'est toi qui doit en subir les conséquences. Quel monstre celui-là,... Ca serait moi, j'irai me plaindre à Dumbledore ! Cinquante heures de colles, cinquante heures de colles pour une insulte, mais c'est pas croyable ! Il fixa son amie dans les yeux et murmura , est ce que ça va, Toi ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas ... Je survivrai

Elle se leva brusquement, et alla se planter devant la table des professeurs, précisément devant un certain homme en noir. Elle jeta un regard plein de haine à Severus Snape et c'est sur un ton de défi qu'elle lui dit :

- Et si je refusais de faire ces heures de colles, qu'adviendra t'il de moi?

Il se redressa, pour capter le regard de la gryffondor, et il susurra doucement :

- Et bien, ce serait l'exclusion pure et dure .

- Vraiment ? vous n'oseriez pas !

- Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ? C'est bien mal me connaitre Miss Granger . Si certaines règles ne m'étaient pas imposées, je vous aurai déjà fais connaître des punitions bien plus intéressantes que des heures de colles. Maintenant déguerpissez, petite impertinente.

Hermione détourna le regard et soupira bruyamment, elle fit volte face pour rejoindre sa tablée quand une voix l'interpella :

- Tout va bien, Miss Granger ?

Quand elle reconnu l'auteur de ces paroles, elle se retourna et répondit en souriant :

-Oui, tout va bien, Professeur Dumbledore, merci ! Professeur Snape et moi même étions en train de régler un petit malentendu

Le vieil homme leva un sourcil dubitatif, et la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de rire :

- Ne vous en faites pas, cette histoire sera très bientôt réglée.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle retourna près de ses amis, souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire comme quand elle obtenait un optimal en métamorphose.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu' une idée brillante venait de lui traverser l'esprit,  
Oui, elle allait faire payer son infâme professeur de potions pour les sept années ou il l'avait ridiculisé et rabaissé comme un vulgaire cabot !

Le reste de la journée passa comme une flèche avec un cours de divination grandiose, une brève sieste de deux heures en histoire de la magie pour les garçons, du moins.

À 19 heures, la bonne humeur n'avait pas disparu.

Ses amis bien qu'inquiets tentaient de l'encourager comme ils pouvaient avec des arguments pas toujours très efficaces

- T'inquiètes pas, 50 heures de colles, ça passe vite !

A 20 h 15, déjà l'ambiance s'assombrissait mais surtout pour Hermione qui allait passer deux heures, seule dans un salle de cours avec un homme qui la détestait et qu'elle méprisait tout autant.

Sur le coup, elle aurait vraiment préféré faire deux heures de quidditch d'affilées, ou pire encore faire les devoirs de tous les Gryffondors réunis mais bon, il fallait qu'elle y aille. Elle commença sa lourde ascension vers les cachots, sans amis, sans personne pour la soutenir, ou pour parler tout simplement...

À 20 h25, elle se retrouva devant la lourde porte de la salle de Potions, Oui, elle était en avance ! Au moins, elle ne subirait pas les foudres désobligeantes de son professeur sur l'éventuel retard qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

Elle frappa, une fois, deux fois, trois fois

Rien !

Elle accentua ses coups sur la porte mais seul le silence fut sa réponse

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la jeune fille entra dans l'antre du serpentard.

La salle de potions était plongé dans la pénombre, pas un bruit, Personne !  
Chouette ! Peut être que le professeur Snape avait oublié ! Non, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

Elle attendit deux petites minutes et comme il n'y avait aucun signe de sa présence; elle se décida à partir mais au moment ou elle franchit la porte, une main lui empoigna voilement les poignées pour la faire revenir dans la pièce:

- Miss Granger, vous ne comptiez pas me quitter si tôt ?

Hermione hurla de plus bel, donnant des coups à s'en faire mal sans chercher à viser mais seulement à faire mal.

- Miss, mais voyons, vous êtes devenus folle, ma parole.

Cette voix !

La jeune fille la connaissait parfaitement et c'est ce qui fut sans doute un déclencheur monstre.

Comme une furie, elle se jeta sur l'inconnu, le frappant et le griffant avec acharnement. Son seul désir était de lui faire mal comme il l'avait sans doute fait à quelques victimes innocentes.

Apres quelques instants, la lumière s'alluma comme par Magie, révélant le sinistre professeur Rogue face à une Hermione Granger, révoltée qui frappait sans compter

Surprise, par la lumière aveuglante, la jeune femme s'arrêta net. L'homme, profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, la prit par les épaules et la secoua violement avant de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

Sa voix, bien que calme trahissait son énervement grandissant :

- Je crois bien que la folie vous a attrapé au vol, Miss Granger, 50 points seront retirés à Gryffondor, la tenant toujours aussi fermement, il ajouta avec un rictus méprisant. Je crois que l'exclusion serait le remède le plus approprié pour votre cas, Miss ! Je vais de ce pas en parler à ce très cher Dumbledore.

Sur ce , il la lâcha violemment au sol et commença sa route l'ignorant comme ci de rien n'était, comme si elle n'existait pas.

Pourtant ses sanglots prouvaient bien le contraire mais lui il s'en foutait, il allait enfin avoir sa vengeance sur cette sang de bourbe et par la même , sur ce Potter

- Ne faites pas cela, monsieur, murmura la jeune fille entre deux sanglots.

Il ne l'écouta pas ...

Au moment ou il atteignit la porte de sa Salle de classe, il ressentit une douleur intense, insurmontable même.

Restant digne et droit, il se retourna vers son élève qu'il n'était plus lamentablement en train de pleurer mais qui maintenant, le regardait avec une malice inconcevable dans les yeux.

Que lui avait-elle fait ? Il n'en savait rien.

Un endoloris ? Non, Ce n'était pas assez doulereux.

Un avada Kedavra ? Non bien sur, il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde et cette sang de bourbe n'aurait sans doute pas eu le courage.

Quoi alors ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son élève une voix étonnamment calme pour être honnête

- Professeur, j'espère que vous avez apprécié car ce n'est que le commencement

L'homme en noir la toisa un instant se demandant si elle n'était pas vraiment devenue folle au contact de ses amis, tout était possible dans ce bas monde alors pourquoi pas une folie subite.

Hermione continua son monologue, tout en s'approchant de lui.

- Vous prétendez être un homme mais vous n'en n'êtes pas un ! Un homme à un cœur, une âme, ce qui n'est apparemment pas votre cas.  
Vous vous croyez repentis mais vous êtes resté le même, le cruel et méprisable Mangemort ! VOILA, CE QUE VOUS ÊTES !

D'un geste rapide, elle leva sa baguette et formula un sort inaudible qui les transplantèrent tous les deux dans un endroit sombre et froid Une maison pour tout dire, vieille et biscornue entourée d'un jardin tout aussi endroit que son professeur connaissait, sans aucun doute !

La gryffondor sourit de sa victoire, Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas tarder à comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait, et il comprit…

Sans prévenir, Severus Snape se jeta sur elle, la claqua violement mais au moment ou il comptait sortir sa baguette pour lui faire subir, je ne sais quel sort, son visage se crispa ....Il la lâcha , courut jusqu'à la maison et y entra.

Elle le poursuivit, mais il allait beaucoup trop vite... Elle le retrouva quelques instants plus tard dans une petite chambre, il était là impassible, regardant avec des yeux vides la scène qui se déroulait face à lui. Une mère racontait tendrement une histoire à ses deux enfants, elle leur souriait et tout semblait si paisible. même la présence des deux intrus ne semblait pas les déranger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme entra dans la pièce et vint les embrasser pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Soudain, un grand bruit, des pas lourds dans l'escalier.

Les deux parents comprirent très rapidement : les mangemorts ! Et avant qu'ils ne purent faire quoi que ce soit, un groupe d'hommes en noir étrangement vêtus débarqua dans la chambre, et le temps d'une seconde, quatre lumières vertes jaillirent de plusieurs baguettes, avec un sort prononcé à l'unisson : Avada Kedavra ...

Puis plus rien.

Un épais brouillard blanc envahit soudainement la pièce et les deux protagonistes, furent projetés dans la salle de cours ou ils étaient quelques minutes plus tôt ... Avant que cette idiote de gryffondor ai l'idée incroyable de faire revivre les souvenirs enfouis de son professeur... Des souvenirs cruels puisque ce fut la première véritable mission du Mangemort Severus Snape : Tuer cet homme et sa famille, sans laisser de survivants.

- DEHOOOOOOOORSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, fut le seul mot que le très sévère professeur avait put prononcé, voyant très bien qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemisette et l'entraina hors de sa salle de classe, il claqua la porte, se cloîtrant à l'intérieur.

Il était dans un état de haine incroyable ...Son visage était blême, son souffle rapide et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler...

L'homme se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau, repensant à ce souvenir, à ce qu'avait dit cette sang de bourde, elle avait sans doute raison,

Oui ! Il était un monstre mais il voulait se repentir...d'Alleuir, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas tuer. Pas depuis qu'il l'avait promit à ce bon vieux Dumbledore.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par trois coups distincts, nets et concis sur la porte. Il se crispa encore plus en entendant la voix toute timide de son élève : :

- Professeur, je suis...désolée, professeur ?

N'entendant pas de bruits, ni de réponse, Hermione se décida à entrer, croyant sans doute que celui-ci aurait pu se faire du mal.

Elle le trouva à son bureau, accoudé, la regardant avec mépris et ressentiments ...

- Sortez Miss Granger, murmura t'il, je crois que vous en avez assez fait pour ce soir...

Comme elle ne broncha pas, il se leva brutalement, la jeune fille, paniquée, recula rapidement vers la porte, il semblait vraiment avoir reprit du poil de la bête ;

- D'accord, puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir sortir de cette pièce, il verrouilla la porte par un bref sort, et bien, à mon tour de vous dire vos 4 vérités ...


	3. Une soirée mouvementée

bonjour : o p

A vos reviews

bien à vous

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

- D'accord, puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir sortir de cette pièce. il verrouilla la porte par un bref sort, et bien, à mon tour de vous dire vos 4 vérités.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de son élève, avec un rictus méprisant sur la face.

La jeune fille l'implora du regard, sachant très bien que la situation dans laquelle elle était, ne laissait rien présager de bon... Surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait subir à son professeur.

Oh oui ! Quelle stupide idée !

Se venger de lui, en jouant avec ses faiblesses, ses souvenirs comme l'aurait fait un mangemort ...

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Monsieur, murmura t'elle, Je ..., Je suis vraiment désolée.

Le maître des potions la regarda plus méchamment encore, redressant sa stature imposante, plissant les yeux comme ci le seul fait de regarder son élève, était une épreuve insurmontable

- Désolée ...Vous êtes désolée, marmonna t'il, foutaises ! Cesont des mots sans valeur ... Qu'importe vos excuses surtout, venant d'une personne telle que vous ! Il haussa soudainement le ton, vous n'aviez pas le droit de fouiller dans mon passé, petite peste ! Qui ? QUI vous a donc permit d'agir de la sorte ?

Sans prévenir, il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre ...Hermione, tremblante comme une feuille le vit s'approcher à une vitesse folle.

Oui, elle avait peur de l'homme qui se tenait là devant elle, Sa fierté s'était envolée comme par enchantement et pour laisser place à ce sentiment atroce mais tellement humain; elle ne pouvait contrôler les états de faiblesse que son corps laissait voir, en effet, elle tremblait comme une feuille, des larmes coulaient sans y avoir été invitées et ses mains nerveuses ne cessaient de se balader ...

Severus Snape n'avait rien manqué de ce spectacle désolant et mesquinement, il décida de jouer avec la pauvre Miss je sais tout... Ah ! Heureux de son idée, il donna à son visage un masque encore plus méprisable, froid et hautain qu'à l'habitude ! L'idiote allait payer d'avoir abusé de sa faiblesse quelques instants plus tôt.

Il se mit face à elle, capta son regard et se décida à parler, employant bien sur, un ton sec et cassant :

- Miss, J'espère que vous avez apprecié d'avoir abusé de ma personne ... Mais vous deviez sans doute savoir, qu'il y aurait des répercutions à vos actes de lacheté  
Sachez que lorsque l'on s'attaque à moi, il y a toujours un retour... Sachez bien, que je vais vous le faire payer, Miss Granger.

Il sortit rapidement sa baguette, et la pointa sur le coeur de son élève :

-Alors, que vais je pouvoir faire à cette petite idiote ? Je serai grandement tenter par un de ces trois sorts interdits... Pas vous, Miss ? Mais lequel ? L'imperium ? Quelle joie d'être l'esclave d'un monstre, non ? Un endoloris, peut être ? Tentant, mais pas suffisamment à la hauteur de ma vengeance... Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une solution... Savez vous laquelle Granger ?

Seul, un murmure étouffé fut sa réponse :

- Un avada Kedavra, monsieur.

- Bonne réponse, mademoiselle, répondit t'il d'un air absent et détaché

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de la fixer de manière presque indescriptible, comme-ci il réfléchissait.

Le silence régnait en maître, seul, le bruit de deux coeurs se faisait entendre, soudain, cette atmosphère mortellement morbide fut rompu par une voix étrangement douce :

- Que pensiez vous que j'allais vous faire Miss ?

Il se mit à rire, d'un de ces rires mauvais, de psychosé sortit tout droit de Saint mangouste.

- Vous tuer ? Non, votre jour n'est pas arrivé, du moins, pas encore. De même, je préfère une solution nettement moins radicale mais toute aussi efficace...

Savez-vous que les mots sont une arme bien plus forte que la violence physique ? Que la mort ? La douleur est éphèmere mais les mots peuvent rester gravés en nous à jamais.

N'attendant pas la réponse de son élève, il rangea sa baguette et continua son monologue tournant autour d'elle comme un lion autour de sa proie

- Miss Granger, Miss je sais tout.  
La pauvre miss enfermée avec le cruel Severus Snape,  
L'idiote et le mangemort..

Hermione ferma ses paupières ne pouvant plus résister à la pression provoquée par cet

homme,

- Arrêtez ! professeur... s'il vous plait, Je n'en peux plus ... je veux partir, laissez moi sortir d'ici !

- Non .... Vous ne partirez pas avant que je vous en donne l'ordre.

- Je veux sortir, tout de suite.

Sans prévenir, elle se mit à hurler comme une hystérique,

-JE VEUX SORTIRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Elle fonça en direction de la porte mais deux grosses mains la rattrapèrent, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin

- VOUS RESTEREZ ICI JUSQU A CE QUE JE VOUS DISE TOUT CE QUE J AI SUR LE COEUR, PETITE IDIOTE !

- Lâchez-moi, je ne vous écouterai pas, je me fous de ce que vous avez à me dire

Le mangemort qui sommeillait en l'homme depuis si longtemps, se réveilla un court moment et sa colère explosa ! Il secoua la jeune fille comme un vulgaire pommier et lui jeta un stupefix. Hermione, pétrifiée, ne pouvait plus réagir, soumise à cet être infâme, elle se devait de l'écouter et jusqu'au bout ...

Des larmes immobiles perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais le maitre des potions s'en contre fichait, il s'approcha de la gryffondor et continua son monologue sur un ton professoral.

- Et oui, Miss Granger, vous aviez raison, le vieux Rogue est et restera un mangemort quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il veuille ! Cela coule dans son sang come une mauvaise drogue, et jamais il ne pourra s'en défaire, cela gravé au plus profond de son être ... Mangemort, ce mot qui fait frémir bon nombre d'hommes et même le supposé courage gryffondorien.. Oui, nous sommes ces monstres inhumains sans coeur, ni raison que tout le monde redoute mais qu'importe, les opinions d'autrui nont pas d'importances pour nous, seule, la mission de satisfaire le maître compte pour nous, pour eux ! Il fit une pause, et soupira, Savez vous comment se terminera cette foutue guerre ? Croyez vous toujours aux contes de fées ou les gentils vaincront et les méchants, disparaîtront ? Si tel est le cas, vous êtes bien plus idiote encore que je le pensais ! Voldermort veut sa vengeance et PERSONNE, pas même ce POTTER ne pourra l'arrêter ! La fin est proche, le fléau arrive.

La mission ultime du maître sera de défaire ce monde de toutes ces infirmités : Supprimer les aurors, tout d'abord, puis les rebelles et enfin ... Les sangs de bourbes, les impurs, ceux qui ne méritent pas de vivre ....

L'homme en noir, se remit à rire mais d'un rire sans joie, fixant son élève, guettant la moindre réaction mais par malchance pour lui, le stupefix ne laissait rien paraître... Tant pis ! : :

- Nombreux seront ceux qui mourront et cela dans les deux camps ! Potter, le premier et vous, vous n'y échapperez pas : Sang de bourbe et qui plus est amie du survivant, je ne donne pas bien chère de votre vie ... Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'une roue branlante du trio dont on peut aisément se passer.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, retirant par la même le sort jeté quelques instants plus tôt. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il s'aperçut sans doute qu'il était aller beaucoup trop loin avec elle.

L'homme la vit se recroqueviller sur elle et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Que faire ? Il ne savait pas ! Il n'allait sûrement pas la consoler surtout que c'était lui qui l'avait mit dans cet état de démence ! Il ne trouva qu'une chose à dire avec un neutralité déconcertante :

- Trop d'émotions pour un seul soir. Rentrez dans vos dortoirs.

Ne la voyant pas bouger d'un poil ! Il rajouta cyniquement :

- Tout de suite ... Si dans 5 minutes, vous n'avez pas bouger de votre place, je me ferais le plaisir de vous enlevez une centaine d'autres points pour ce que vous avez fait ce soir.

Lentement, il la vit se lever et se diriger vers lui, le fixant méchamment et avant qu'il ne pût dire quoique ce soit, une main étonnamment révoltée vint percutée sa joue

Il sentit la douleur l'envahir mais ne dit rien, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il se résigna à riposter sachant très bien qu'il en avait déjà trop fait pour ce soir;

Ils se fixèrent un long moment dans un silence, pesant recommençant un combat de regards

Hermione brisa la première cette intemporalité et cette absence de réaction, en fuyant à grandes enjambées vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle courut comme une effarée à travers les longs corridors du château ; cherchant à échapper à cet horrible bonhomme, cette énergumène, ce gnome sans cervelle, cette pustule virulante... Beaucoup d'autres noms de ce genre frôlèrent l'esprit de la demoiselle. Elle se sentait si triste et impuissante, sachant pertinement les paroles prononcées par son professeur étaient véridiques et que beaucoup allait mourir.

Après quelques minutes d'une course effrénnée, elle arriva devant l'imposante gargouille, gardienne de l'antre du directeur.

Sans aucun doute, elle franchit l'escalier tournant.

Avec détermination, elle frappa à la porte.

Comme par enchantement, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir à la jeune fille, une pièce pleine de mystères avec des objets plus étonnants les uns que les autres : Une pipe fume-barbapapa, un globe parlant toutes les langues du monde, qui semblait d'ailleurs en pleine discussion avec l'un des portraits, un saladier bonbons-en-tout-genre qui une fois vide se remplissait instantanément.

Au centre de cette caverne alibabadesque, se trouvait le directeur Albus Dumbledore qui semblait préoccupé, ou plutôt absorbé par ce qui se trouvait en face de lui, c'est à dire, un vaste échéquier décimé par une longue partie. Quand il vit Hermione, un grand sourire illumina son visage:

- Oh, Miss Granger ! Que me vaut ce plaisir à une heure si tardive ?

- Bonsoir monsieur le directeur, je voudrai vous parler de quelque chose de très important... Je ...

Face à ce vieux sorcier plein de sagesse, les mots de la jeune fille s'envolèrent.

Que devait t'elle, lui dire ? Que Rogue l'avait ridiculisé, insulté et même torturé ?

Oui ! Le professeur Rogue l'avait fait souffrir mais ne l'avait t'elle pas chercher en jouant avec son passée de Mangermort qu'il tentait de racheter ?

Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non, elle ne dirait rien... Car cette histoire aussi mesquine soit elle, conduirait tout droit à l'exclusion de son professeur. Et qui pourrait remplacer un tel maître dans l'art des potions ? Personne...  
De plus, Il y avait les ASPICS, cette année donc pas question de se défaire du meilleur enseignement de potions que la mère Poudlard ai porté en son sein !

- Tout va bien, Miss ? Oh, quel malpoli, je fais, asseyez vous donc ! Un chocogrenouille, peut être, non ? Un dragée de berthie crochue ? Toujours pas, une petite patacitrouille ? Ah ! je savais que vous ne résisteriez pas longtemps à l'appel de la sucrerie ! Oh, revenons à nos moutons, vous deviez me dire quelque chose de très important ! dites donc mon enfant !

- Oui, Je voulais vous dire que...,elle réfléchit un instant, Peeves depuis quelques temps n'arrête pas de martyriser la pauvre Miss teigne, et cela dépasse les limites de l'entendement ! Il se sert d'elle comme une balle de football et comme tout le monde sait, je fais partis de la ligue de protection des animaux et je ne tolère pas son comportement, Il faut absolument faire quelque chose Monsieur .

- Miss granger, si ce sujet vaut tient temps à coeur, j'irais moi même parler à ce satané Peeves. C'est donc de cela que vouliez me parler ...Rien d'autre ? Vous paraissiez si bouleversée en arrivant...

-

c'est tout, monsieur.

Face au regard perplèxe de son directeur, elle rajouta tout en souriant:

- Je vous le promets ! Tout va bien, elle tenta de détourner la conversation, A ce que je vois, votre adversaire qui jouait avec vous à cette partie d'échec a gagné.

- Et oui, une fois de plus, Il est vraiment très doué,

Voilà des années que je joue contre lui et à chaque fois, il me prend la victoire sous le nez !

Il ria tendrement, un rire communicatif, qu'Hermione attrapa au vol

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, obstiné comme vous êtes, vous allez finir par l'avoir votre victoire !

Bonne nuit Monsieur

-Bonne nuit, Miss !

Une dernière chose, comment se passe vos retenues avec le professeur Rogue ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, et répondit calmement :

- Ca va ! Ca aurait pu être pire ....

- Regardez moi, Miss Granger, je sais pertinement que vous ne méritez pas ce qui vous arrive actuellement, le professeur Rogue à beau être abrupt, il n'en demeure pas moi humain.... Ce qu'il montre n'est qu'une carapace pour se protéger, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire par là ?

Hermione le regarda, surprise :

- Non, je ne vois pas du tout !Rogue n'est qu'un idiot sans coeur, ce n'est pas une carapace qu'il a mais une armure de pierre ! Je dois partir professeur, demain, j'ai cours; ajouta la gryffondor d'un ton sec et cassant, bonne soirée.

Sans rien dire de plus, elle sortit.

Dès que la jeune fille eut franchit la porte de son bureau, le directeur attrapa un petit calepin ou il marquait le résultat de toutes ses parties d'échec : Voici ce qu'il marqua ce soir là

Albus dumbledore : défaite opposé AlbusDumbledore : victoire.

Et oui, cela arrive parfois à notre directeur de jouer contre lui même aux échecs pour avoir un adversaire à son niveau ou encore, quand personne n'est là pour jouer, pas vous ?

Hermione, quant à elle une fois sortit du bureau, fondit en larmes, sans doute pour avoir manqué de courage face au directeur, et de ne rien lui avoir dit..De plus, il lui restait encore 48 heures de colles à faire avec ce voleur de joie, cet homme sans scrupules, ni amour propre.

C'est ainsi qu'elle rentra au dortoir des gryffondors, sans prêter la moindre attention au monde qui l'entourait. Elle n'aperçut pas les fantômes qui tranquillement jouaient une partie de poker; ni Peeves qui poursuivait la chatte de monsieur Rusard !

Quand elle arriva enfin dans la salle commune des rouges et or, elle découvrit que malgré l'heure tardive, ses deux meilleures amis l'attendaient ,

Sans demander son reste, elle sauta dans leurs bras, ses larmes redoublant d'intensité

Ron et Harry , abasourdis par cette réaction si soudaine, restèrent bouche bée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Qu'avait donc pu faire la chauve sourie poisseuse pour mettre Hermione dans un tel état ?

Ils restèrent tous les trois, serrés tendrement les uns contre les autres, main dans la main ...  
c'est ainsi que le professeur Macgonagal les trouva le lendemain matin, en les voyant, elle eut un élan de tendresse mais elle n'hésita pas à les réveiller avec une voix étonnamment stridente : :

- Potter, Weaslay, Granger. Réveillez vous, nom d'un épouvantard !

Les trois élèves immergèrent doucement, quittant les bras de Morphée, pour retourner à la réalité, c'est-à-dire devant une Macgonagall, toute énervée :

- Pourquoi n'avez vous donc pas dormi dans vos dortoirs respectifs ? J'attends !

Sur ce ! Elle prit un air plus que professionnel; mine sérieuse, stature bien droite et bras croisés contre la poitrine.

Hermione, les cheveux en bataille, le visage bouffi par les larmes, fut la première à répondre :

-C'est de ma faute, professeur ... Hier soir, je suis rentrée de mes retenues faîtes avec - ce monstre, cette ordure - le professeur Rogue et... et...

Apparemment, elle avait du mal à parler de son Professeur, Harry le compris très vite et tenta de terminer la phrase de la jeune fille

:  
- Et comme je n'avais pas compris le sort de "revalato santum", Hermione s'est gentiment proposée de nous l'expliquer...Mais l'explication s'est éternisée et pour tout dire, on s'est tous les trois endormis ! Voilà, notre trépidante histoire !

Ron et Hermione approuvèrent par un hochement de tête; le professeur Macgonagall les dévisagea tous les trois :

- Puisque c'est ainsi, mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus, il ne faudrait pas que vous mettiez votre santé en jeu pour quelques sorts qu'un première année serait faire !

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla réveiller les autres gryffondors endormis.

Les trois compères se sourirent d'avoir réussi à berner l'indomptable Macgonagall, mais très vite, le sourire de deux garçons s'estompa.

Hermione, sachant déjà ce qu'ils allaient dire, les devança :

- D'accord, les garçons, je vais tout vous montrer...

Elle leur prit soudainement les mains et les mena tout droit dans la salle de bain des gryffondors, plus précisément dans une des petites douches !

Heureusement, qu'a ce moment de la journée, la pièce était vide,  
Sinon, imaginez la tête de certaines personnes en découvrant trois jeunes gens dans une seule et même douche ! Quel scandale !

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent en rond, quoi que la position fut difficile à tenir.

La jeune fille fit apparaitre une vaste pensine, prit sa baguette et dans un geste précis, la pointa sur sa tempe et tira doucement. Un fin, très fin fil argenté fit son apparition et Hermione le plaça dans le récipient;

Angoissée, elle proposa aux garçons de partager avec elle, son souvenir

Sans demander leurs restes, ils plongèrent la tête, la première dans la pensine ...


	4. Souvenir partagé

Bonjour à vous,

Merci à vous tous de me lire ! J'espère que vous continuez à apprécier la correction et les petits ajouts

Dites moi, y a t'il des anciens lecteurs de Double Jeu ? : o p Je veux des signes de vie, j'ai l'impression qu'il n y a personne .....

Merci pour les quelques reviews des chapitres précédents

Bien à vous et à très bientôt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent en rond, quoi que la position était difficile à tenir.

La jeune fille fit apparaitre une vaste pensine, prit sa baguette et dans un geste précis, la pointa sur sa tempe et tira doucement. Un fin, très fin fil argenté fit son apparition et Hermione le plaça dans le récipient; Angoissée, elle proposa aux garçons de partager avec elle son souvenir.

Sans demander leurs restes, les deux jeunes hommes plongèrent la tête la première dans la pensine ...

5 minutes passèrent, puis 10, puis 15, Hermione, attendait là immobile, l'estomac noué et le visage crispé. Non, elle n'était pas bien mais alors pas du tout, elle avait peur de la réaction des garçons; de ce qu'ils allaient faire au professeur Rogue.

La lenteur du temps l'exaspérait ! Tout comme ce silence déconcertant et cette chaleur étouffante ! N'en pouvant plus, elle retira son pull et trouva un bon nombre d'activités, plus passionnantes les unes que les autres à faire :

Elle compta et recompta les carreaux du carrelage : Il y en avait 2854 pour tout dire, elle récita ses dix tables de runes, les deux premiers chapitres de la guerre Molduo-sorciers et se fit une bonne dizaine de nattes ... Quand enfin, Harry et Ron sortirent de la pensine,

la première chose que vu Hermione fut leurs visages fermés et la haine dans leurs yeux .Quoi qu'il en soit, les trois jeunes gens n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, ni même de parler car quelqun venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Paniqués, ils se recroquevillèrent tous les trois, serrés les uns contre les autres dans un désordre monstre. Les corps entremêlés, les habits en pagaille auraient fait penser à quiconque les voyaient, une histoire pas très catholique ...

Après de longues secondes, le bruit s'éloigna, ils avaient eu chaud.

Ne voulant pas revivre un tel moment, ils se précipitèrent tous les trois hors de la douche, toutefois, avant qu'ils ne puissent sortir, la dite porte s'ouvrit sur un Neville tout étonné.

- Salut les gars, Hermione.

En les voyant là tous les trois, décoiffés et essoufflés, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres puis se rendant compte de la situation ( deux garçons + une fille dans une douche ! ), ses joues rosirent, et une éphémère stupeur apparut sur le visage du jeune Gryffondor :

- Oh ! Oh ...Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas ...Je ne voulais pas vous déranger .  
euhhhh... , faites comme ci de rien n'était, retournez à vos ... occupations. Je pars tout de suite !

Neville referma rapidement la porte et les trois amis purent entendre un bref " amusez vous bien ".

Dès qu'il fut partit, la réaction du trio ne se fit pas attendre. Harry, Ron et Hermione, tels des éclairs de feu se jetèrent littéralement hors de la douche, puis de la salle de bain, redoutant de tomber encore une fois sur une tierce personne qui aurait sans doute eut la même réaction que ce très cher Neville, c'est-à-dire avec les hormones en ébullition .

Ils se posèrent dans la salle commune pour pouvoir discuter "tranquillement", il était 7 h 30, ils avaient donc assez de temps pour déblatérer sur ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la pensine;

Harry prit la parole après un long moment de silence :

- L'ordure , le scélérat .. Comment a t'il pu ? .Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui là ! Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et ajouta d'une voix tentée de haine, Hermione, tu dois absolument faire quelque chose contre lui, il y a abus de pouvoir, intimidation, enfin, tout ce que tu veux, Il n'avait ab-so-lu-ment pas le droit de faire ce qu'il t'a fait ! Je vais lui en souffler deux mots MOI à ce vampire décoloré.

Le gryffondor se leva rapidement et dans un geste d'énervement, il donna un coup-de-poing au mur le plus proche, Hermione surprise, se leva à son tour et le prit dans ses bras:

- Harry, s'il te plait, calme toi. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle se détacha du garçon et regarda nerveusement le sol:

- Ni même d'ailleurs. Toute cette histoire est de ma faute;  
Jamais, je n'aurais dû l', je n'aurais dû jouer avec cet homme, avec ses sentiments, ses souvenirs sachant ce qu'il était; Mais je l'ai fait et maintenant, j'en paye le prix ! S'il y a quelqu'un à punir ici, ce n'est pas lui ... Mais moi.

Ron ouvrit grand les yeux, cherchant désespérément à comprendre :

- Comment cela ? Explique toi !

Harry s'était avancé vers la jeune fille et releva son visage d'un geste tendre, pour capter son regard :

- Je crois que tu as oublié de nous dire quelque chose, n'est ce pas ?

Seul, le silence fut sa réponse.

- Hermione ... Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire .

La gryffondor inspira un long moment et prit Harry par la main pour qu'ils aillent s'asseoir à coté de Ronald, elle regarda les deux garçon alternativement et commença :

- Je ne vous ai pas tout dis, enfin, vous n'avez pas tout vu ..

Et comme transformée en moulin à paroles, elle raconta toute l'histoire en détail, avec les actions, les émotions, les cris, les pleurs; Car en effet dans sa pensine, la jeune femme avait omis de mettre le passage ou avec un élan fierté, elle avait jeté un sort au terrible maitre des cachots pour l'envoyer dans son plus malheureux souvenir ...

A la fin de son récit, les garçons restèrent bouche bée, surpris sans doute d'avoir découvert une face tellement bien cachée de leur amie, mais aussi, par le fait, que la si innocente Miss Granger ai réussit à faire tomber de haut, le grand Professeur Snape !

- Et bien Hermione, lui dit Ron avec un grand sourire, rappelles moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère ...

Harry, quant à lui, la regardait d'un air absent :

- Ce que tu lui as fait est tout de même effrayant et mesquin ... Je n'excuse en rien ses actes envers toi mais; il n'a fait que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce . Hermione ! Te rends tu comptes au moins de ce que tu as fait ? Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, Comment as-tu pu violer son esprit de la sorte ?

La gryffondor ne répondit pas, elle dévia son regard pour éviter celui de son ami.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait été loin, beaucoup trop loin mais le sentiment que l'on appelait remord ne semblait pas vouloir montrer le bout de son nez !

Ron, après mures réflexions, se décida à rompre cette ambiance pesante :

-Et bien. .. Pour ma part, je trouve que ce que tu as bien réagi, il méritait amplement que tu te venge. Je ne peux qu'applaudir ton courage, le mangemort peut allez se rhabiller ! Tu as dis et fais ce que personne n'aurait jamais oser lui faire, à part tu sais qui ! Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, si tu comptais de faire de Rogue un ami, et bien ... c'est mal parti !

Les dernières paroles du jeune roux furent couvertes par la grande horloge qui sonnait 8 h 30.

8h30 ! déjà ! Ils allaient être en retard au cours de métamorphoses, aussi vite que des Griffons, Ils coururent jusqu'a la salle de classe dont la porte était déjà fermée. Le cours avait commencé ! Hermione, frappa timidement. Pas de réponse ! Ron, osa le tout pour le tout, et entra dans la salle sans aucune politesse, avec un bruit monstre, il alla se planter devant son professeur et dit sans tact, ni diplomatie :

- Madame.

Oui, nous ne sommes que des huitres qui ne savent pas arriver à l'heure en cours ! Oui, nous devrions nous acheter une montre à cous-set. Mais sachez très chère madame que le seul responsable de notre retard est le professeur Snape; ou devrais je dire l'infâme maitre des cachots.

Le professeur les dévisagea un instant tous les trois, et riposta d'une voix stricte:

- Et bien ! Mr Weasley, expliquez nous donc ce que l'infâme professeur Rogue a bien pu ENCORE vous faire.

Voyant que tous, le regardait sans exception, y compris les plus jolies donzelles de la classe, Ron, se métamorphosa soudainement en un clone Lockartien. C'est à dire avec sourire Colgate béat, mèche rebelle, regard aguicheur, tout cela, compléter par une voix tendrement mielleuse :

- Puisque cela est demandé si gentiment par une personne aussi charmante ! Je vais tout vous raconter ... Puis voyant le regard suppliant de ses deux amis, et celui méchamment interrogateur de Macgonagall, sa prestance s'envola laissant place à une timidité presque maladive.

Et c'est dans un flot de affouillements et une rougeur extrême, qu'il tenta de s'expliquer :

- Hier soir, le professeur Rogue a fait du mal à Hermione...

L'enseignant de métamorphose soupira bruyamment.

- Mr Weasley, Qu'est ce que ces histoires ? Une nouvelle manière d'éviter de se faire punir quand on arrive en retard en cours ! Et bien cela ne marche pas avec moi, surtout après ce tumultueux spectacle ! Elle se leva de sa chaise, le regard mauvais, Allez tous les trois vous asseoir et sortez vos affaires, ne voyez vous donc pas que vous dérangez mon COURS en inventant de pareilles sottises ? 15 points seront enlevés à Gryffondor pour retards et excuse mensongère !

Harry et Hermione tels de bons élèves l'écoutèrent et allèrent s'asseoir le plus rapidement possible, Ron, quant à lui ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et d'une voix froide, il ajouta :

- Mais comment dois je vous le dire ? LE Pro-fe-sseur Ro-gue a fait du mal à Her-mio-ne ! Est ce clair ou dois je vous le répéter ?

- Monsieur Weaslay, allez vous asseoir, est-ce clair ou dois je vous punir pour que vous m'écoutiez ?

Le jeune roux face au ton ironique de son professeur, prit sa baguette et la pointa sur la grande dame toute de vert, vêtue

- J'irai m'asseoir quand vous aurez daigner m'écouter :!

Certains élèves terrifiés comme Harry et Hermione, par exemple se levèrent brutalement pour tenter d'empêcher ce qui allait se passer, d'autres restèrent figés sur place mais avant que tous, purent agir ou réagir un éclair violet s'échappa de la baguette pour rapidement trouver réception dans le corps du professeur de métamorphoses

- Ronald , murmura t'elle, Que m'avez vous fait ?

- Rien de dangereux, madame, je veux juste que vous voyez que je ne vous raconte pas de  
SOTTISES comme vous le dites si bien.

En effet , à peine eut-il finit de prononcer ces mots qu'une foulitude d'images traversèrent brièvement l'esprit de la sorcière, lui révélant au passage ce qui s'était passé la veille entre le professeur Rogue et sa très chère Miss Granger. Soudain réalisant ce qu'elle venait de voir, le professeur se redressa telle une furie et dans une voix presque trop calme annonça que le cours était finit pour aujourd'hui, elle se retourna vers Ronald sans véritable colère et dit :

- vingt points seront retirés à gryffondor pour votre impertinence, dix points en plus seront rajouter pour votre obstination !

Et c'est dans une envolée de cape verte qu'elle prit la direction des cachots laissant tous ces élèves dans l'ahurissement le plus total ...

Tous ! Non ! Pas une certaine Miss-je-sais-tout qui comprit instantanément ce qui allait se produire.

La dite Miss tenta de rattraper, celle qui d'un moment à l'autre allait sans doute sermonner son idiot de professeur voir même le faire exclure du château à tout jamais!

Ah non, non, non ! Elle ne laisserai pas faire cela ! Toutefois ses espoirs s'évaporent soudainement quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par la main, empêchant par la même toute tentative de fuite. Voyant le visage de son "bouclier-humain-impossible-à-franchir ", elle se mit à hurler :

- Ronald ! Lâche moi tout de suite, je dois absolument empêcher le professeur Macgonagall de se rendre aux cachots. Mais lâches moi, espèce d'idiot !

Le Gryffondor accentua sa prise sur la ain de la jeune fille et lui dit :

- Hors de question, tu n'ira nul part ! Il doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait ... Je veux qu'il paye ! Et qu'importe si je dois subir ta colère, je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir à si bon compte, il baissa soudainement la voix, pour qu'eux seuls puissent entendre :

- Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, je ne laisserais quelqu'un faire du mal à mes amis ... Je ... Je vous aime trop pour cela.

Gêné, le jeune homme baissa soudainement les yeux, ne pouvant plus regarder la jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de lui.

En entendant ces mots, la colère d'Hermione s'évapora comme neige au soleil et la seule chose qu'elle ne pût faire à ce moment là, fut de le prendre tendrement dans les bras :

- Merci Ronald, lui souffla t'elle au creux de l'oreille, puis tout en prenant, Harry dans son étreinte, elle ajouta tendrement, Moi aussi, je vous aime.  
Sans vous, la vie ne serait pas pareil, ici ou ailleurs.  
Vous êtes mon souffle, le soleil qui éclaire mes journées.  
La lueur d'espoir sur qui je peux constamment compter.  
Vous êtes ... Vous,.si joyeux mais pourtant si matures.  
Et jamais, je n'imaginerai passer un instant sans vous !

- Pareil pour moi, murmura Harry, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là pour vous, oui, quoi qu'il arrive.

Après un long quart d'heure sentimental à se remémorer toutes sortes de souvenirs et à rire, la jeune fille se reprit :

- Et bien maintenant, mon arrêt de mort est sans doute signé. Rogue doit être déjà en train de préparer je ne sais quel plan sordide pour se venger ! Il doit sans doute penser que la Miss je sais tout n'a pas su tenir sa langue et il va encore vouloir me le faire payer ! Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit la main devant la bouche, Oh ! Et s'il se fait virer de l'école

...Il va vouloir me tuer ! Ca, c'est certain !

Et dans un délire presque drôle , Elle ajouta :

- Me tuer alors, que moi, pauvre adolescente psychosée des études, je n'ai même pas connu l'amour ! C'est bien ma chance ! Moi qui m'était préparé psychologiquement et physiquement à ouvrir mon cœur, à toutes ces sensations si déroutantes. Moi, qui avait lu tous les livres traitant de ce sujet pour pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, bon bah tant pis !

- Hermione, crièrent ses deux amis d'une même voix pleine de rire

- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, la peur me fait dérailler et puis c'est nul l'amour ! ah oui, et Il n"y a rien de drôle dans mes paroles, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse ! Vous rirez sans doute beaucoup moins quand il m'aura Avada kedravrisé ...

Harry tenta vainement de rassurer son amie :

- Bien sur que non, il ne va pas te tuer, ma petite, tu lis trop de romans policiers ! Et si l'idée lui effleurait ne serait ce qu'un instant l'esprit, saches que Ron et moi serons là pour te protéger !

Sur ces mots, il bomba le torse tel un pieu chevalier et prit le bras de sa gente dame Hermione, qui face à la situation ne put retenir un gloussement. La voyant rougir et voulant sans doute la taquiner, il rajouta avec un sérieux incomparable :

- Et en ce qui concerne l'amour, il va bien finir par te tomber dessus et qui sait ? Peut que ton prince charmant sera ce très cher Severus Snape !

Quand Hermione, entendit ces mots, telle une étoile filante, elle se jeta sur son ami pour lui faire regretter ses paroles ! Et tout en le chatouillant, elle s'époumona à lui dire que Rogue et elle étaient bien loin de former un couple, puisque qu' ils n'arrivaient même pas à tenir une simple discussion sans se sauter à la ,dans une crise de rire ne put que se contenter d'acquiescer.

Et c'est dans cette bonne humeur que la matinée se déroula . Hermione, pour tout dire, ne se souciait plus à ce qui pouvait arriver à son maître de potions, préférant rire et profiter de ses amis et bien sur, des cours !

Toutefois quand 12 h 30 sonna, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner, elle fut très vite envahit par une certaine peur ... Celle sans doute de revoir son détestable professeur ! Voulant l'éviter à tout prix, elle décida de sauter ce repas mais ses deux amis la tirèrent de force jusqu'à la salle aux supplices. Evitant de jeter un œil à la table des professeurs, elle s'installa et commença à manger mais très vite, une tension pensante s'installa comme quand on se sent observé par quelqu'un ...

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle chercha d'où pouvait bien ce regard lourd, elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'émetteur de celui ci, un certain homme en noir, le visage aigri par les années, cet homme au cœur de pierre, cet homme en noir, cet ordure qui fièrement se tenait toujours à la table des professeurs. Hermione, lui sourit timidement comme pour tenter d'enterrer la hache de guerre, pourtant si aiguisé.

Mais la seule réponse qu'elle reçu fut un regard emplit de dégoût assorti d'un rictus tout aussi mauvais . Ce rictus qui semblait dire à la jeune fille : Attends un peu, tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver petite idiote .

Pour tout dire , le professeur rogue était à ce moment l'incarnation vivante de la haine.

Mais quelle belle incarnation, pensa soudainement la jeune gryffondor ...


	5. Pride and prejudice

Hermione, lui sourit timidement comme pour tenter d'enterrer la hache de guerre pourtant si aiguisée mais la seule réponse qu'elle reçu fut un regard emplit de dégoût assorti d'un rictus tout aussi mauvais . Ce rictus qui semblait dire à la jeune fille : Attends un peu, tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver petite idiote.

Pour tout dire, le professeur rogue était à ce moment l'incarnation vivante de la haine.

Mais quelle belle incarnation, pensa soudainement la jeune gryffondor ...

Elle détourna son regard de l'homme en noir, honteuse et rougissant à vue d'œil, se demandant s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées

«　 Ma parole , suis je devenue folle ? Le professeur Rogue est tout sauf beau ! Avec son nez crochu, ses cheveux graisseux, sa pâleur extrême et son air mesquin. Sans parler de son caractère de cochon ...

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix lointaine de Ron :

-Et toi , Hermione ?

N'ayant pas entendu la question, elle le dévisagea un bref instant comme s'il venait de lui parler dans une langue étrangère.

- Pardon, tu disais ?

- Et bien, c'est joyeux de savoir que l'on est pas écouter quand on parle, je te demandais si tu avais déjà un cavalier pour le bal d'halloween.

- Moi ? Non ! Bien sur que non, Ron, j'ai autre chose à penser qu'un stupide bal ! Mais j'ai une petite idée sur la personne que je vais inviter ...

- Ah bon ? crièrent ses amis d'une seule voix, dis nous !

- C'est une surprise, vous le verrez bien au moment voulu ...

- S'il te plait, marmonna Harry, s'il te plait, s'il te plait.

- Ok, puisque vous voulez le savoir, je compte inviter ... Le professeur Snape !

Le cœur du gryffondor manqua un battement, il ne pu se retenir de rire nerveusement. Ron, quant à lui manqua de s'étouffer avec la cuisse de poulet qu'il dégustait

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! Elle jeta un œil à la table des professeurs et à ses deux amis, puis soupira :

Je voudrais vraiment que ce bal soit celui de la réconciliation ... Je... Je veux ...enfin je ne sais plus ce que je veux mais je sais seulement que je dois me faire pardonner ...

- Pardonner ? Mais de quoi ? Hurla Ron, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner ! J'y crois pas, tu ne vas tout de même pas inviter ce ...monstre au bal alors qu'il n'a fait qu'être mesquin et vil pendant ces 7 années ! Mais tu perds la tête ou quoi ? Hermione, tu pourrais inviter Harry, Neville et même drago si tu le veux ... Mais pas Snape ...Tout le monde sauf lui !

- Oh, Ron s'il te plaît, je fais ce que je veux et c'est lui que je veux comme cavaler et personne d'autre !

Soudain, sans qu'elle n'ai pu réagir Harry se jeta littéralement sur la jeune Gryffondor, l'examinant de fond en comble, lui touchant le front, lui jetant de nombreux sorts pour découvrir si un stratagème quelconque avait pu ensorceler sa meilleure , devant ce spectacle si déconcertant se contenta de sourire

- Non , Harry , personne ne m'a jeté de sorts d'amour, vous ne me comprenez pas à ce que je vois. Ne vous inquiétez pas les garçons, je sais ce que je fais et puis je suis cent pour cent convaincue qu'il n'acceptera pas ma proposition ! il faut déjà que je trouve le courage de lui demander ! Puis dans un rire presque idiot, elle ajouta cruellement, non ! Ne me dites pas que vous y avez cru ? Je plaisantais ! Moi inviter le professeur Snape au bal d'halloween ? Mais quelle idée ! Vous croyez que je suis assez folle pour oser inviter le grand ténébreux au bal ?

Les garçons étaient bouche bée pendant que leur amie pleurait déjà d'avoir trop rit :

- Ah ah ah, vraiment très drôle, Hermione, t'as fait l'école du rire ? marmonna le jeune roux , d'Alleur, je sais très bien que tu n'aurai jamais osé inviter la chauve souris graisseuse ! Tu n'es pas assez culottée ma chère !

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Ah bon ? Tu penses vraiment que je ne pourrais pas le faire ? Vraiment ? Tu me déçois énormément Ron, c'est très mal me connaître !

- Oui, tu en est in-ca-pa-ble Miss, je peux te le certifier.

- Tu veux parier ? Bien parions.

- Ok, si j'arrive à me faire accompagner au bal par le professeur Snape, toi, tu devra inviter la très chère Madame Trelawey ! Et si j'échoue ...

- Et si tu échoues, reprit Harry, tu devras faire ses devoirs de potions et de divination pendant une semaine !

- Harry ! Je ne peux pas faire cela, ca va contre l'éthique et c'est illégal !

- J'avais bien raison ! Tu n'as pas de culot, pas de courage et cela se prétend être gryffondor, ajouta mesquinement Ronald

Sachant très bien qu'il avait fait exprès de la provoquer, elle hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe de résignation tout en tendant dans un soupir sa main, que Ron serra d'un geste rapide pour valider le Pari

Les dés étaient lancés. Ron; croyant en sa victoire, Hermione, doutant à en mourir !

Dans quels beaux draps elle s'était mise.

Comment allait-t'elle pouvoir inviter Severus Rogue à ce stupide bal après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ? Surtout qu'entre eux deux, ce n'était pas le grand amour mais plutôt le grand KO.

Il allait sans doute lui rire au nez, la ridiculisant et jouissant sans doute de ce moment ou la jeune fille lui demanderait de l'accompagner ! Elle avait voulu ce pari et elle comptait bien le gagner même si elle devait pour cela faire de son satané professeur, un allié ! Mais le voulait- t'il, lui? Là était la question dont elle connaissait déjà la réponse ! Elle savait que jamais il ne l'accompagnerait à ce stupide bal, que jamais, il ne danserait avec elle ... Pas avec une sang de bourbe arrogante, une miss je sais tout ... Diantre, tout était déjà évident et laissait présager un inévitable refus de la part du maitre des potions. Tant pis, au moins, elle tenterait sa chance même si elle devait se ridiculiser pour cela.

Elle devait montrer à ce Ron qu'elle n'était pas une lâche et que oui, elle avait du culot !

Et c'est dans cette douce pensée, ce désir de victoire omniprésent qu'elle décida que ce soir lors de ses heures de colles, elle inviterait ce monstre à la soirée.

Mais comment s'y prendre ? Comment inviter un tel homme au bal qui d'une part était beaucoup âgé qu'elle et qui de l'autre avait un caractère digne d'un détraquer avec une écharde dans le doigt ...

Et c'est ainsi qu'hermione passa le reste de son repas, à se poser des questions de toutes sortes; se tourmentant l'esprit pour trouver la solution qui permettrait que Severus Snape veuille bien l'accompagner et pourquoi pas danser !

Ses amis ne remarquèrent même pas que depuis un bon moment la miss avait cessée de parler. Discutant inlassablement du dernier match de Quidditch France / Angleterre, ils ne virent pas non plus quand elle quitta le réfectoire pour se rendre comme à la bibliothèque.

Là bas, elle se posa tranquillement sur l'une des tables vides (qui étaient pour ainsi dire, toutes à cette heure ci) et commença à mettre au point une tactique digne de ce nom pour que le professeur Snape accepte sa requête ...Comme ci, elle faisait un devoir, elle mit tout au brouillon, déchirant des milliers et milliers de parchemins dont les scénarios lui paraissaient totalement inefficaces.

Apres une longue heure sans résultat probant, elle se résigna à adopter la stratégie la plus simple, elle irait au feeling, sans artifices, sans manipulations aucunes.

A 14 heures tapantes, Hermione se rendit au cours de divination, retrouvant par la même ses deux amis, Ron paraissait extrêmes enjoué :

- Prête pour perdre ton pari ?

- Je te retourne la question, Ronald chéri ! Prêt à passer une torride soirée avec madame Trelaway, ce 31 octobre ? Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et ajouta avec impertinence, pour tout dire le verbe perdre ne fait pas partit de mon vocabulaire, je te le laisse volontiers !

Harry perplexe du comportement de son ami prit un air de philosophe accompli et lui susurra bien distinctement :

- Petite hirondelle, ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer car tu risques de te bruler les ailes ...

Hermione éclata d'un joli rire avant de reprendre presque aussi rapidement son sérieux :

- Je ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer puisque JE VAIS GAGNER...

Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, elle entra dans la salle de cours avec une démarche assurée et la tête haute. Oui, elle voulait montrer à Ronald qu'elle comptait arriver à ses fins et qu'elle gagnerai ce pari ou du moins lui faire croire ...Cela serait déjà pas mal !

Le cours passa à une vitesse folle, tout comme les suivants d'alleutiers et avant qu'elle ne pu dire " chocogrenouille ", 20 h 30 sonna.

Sans aucune peur , la jeune fille se rendit aux cachots, obstinée, elle frappa à la lourde porte de la salle de classe qui s'ouvrit instantanément sur Severus Snape qui la toisait d'un regard indéchiffrable. Sans un mot, il lui tendit un lourd ouvrage tout poussiéreux et dans un geste presque magistral lui montra une place au fond de la salle de classe, un geste voulant dire: " Lisez le et foutez moi la paix "

Hermione après un long soupir jeta un bref regard sur le livre dont le titre la laissa bouche bée " L'art du mal, livre du parfait mangemort "

Elle interrogea l'homme du regard mais celui-ci semblait plongé dans un tas inépuisable de

copies ...

- Monsieur, je ....

- Taisez-vous, je ne veux pas vous entendre, lui dit il sans lever les yeux de la feuille qu'il corrigeait

- Mais ....

- Seriez vous sourde Miss Granger ? Je vous ai dit de vous taire ... Il porta enfin son attention sur la jeune femme, Le silence est le meilleur des alliés en ce qui nous concerne.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il retourna à ses corrections. Elle ne rechigna pas et alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer, croyant peut être que cela allait l'aider à comprendre cette homme si complexe. Après quelques minutes d'observation, elle remarqua que lui aussi la fixait, se sentant rougir, elle porta les yeux sur l'ouvrage qu'il lui avait donné quelques instants plus tôt pour faire mine de lire, la gryffondor l'ouvrit et survola quelques feuillets d'un œil distrait, toutefois voyant les illustrations, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le lire..

Le temps passa extrêmement vite sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parle, Hermione plongée dans sa lecture avait oublié le monde qui l'entourait, ce livre était passionnant mais il la dégoutait tout autant, traitant en partie de magie noir, il contait le récit de vie d'anciens mangemorts, décrivant les meurtres, les attaques, les viols , det la fierté de servir le très grand Voldermort.

Soudain un bruit infime la tira de se lecture, elle leva les yeux et chercha la source de celui-ci, elle ne pu retenir un petite exclamation quand elle découvrit que ce n'était autre que son professeur de potions qui serrait contre lui son bras gauche, il tentait tant bien que mal de ravaler de légères plaintes.

La jeune fille le voyant souffrir le questionnant doucement de peur de l'énerver :

- Monsieur, est ce que vous allez bien ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de l'homme en noir qui était d'une pâleur extrême et dont les tremblements inépuisables ne faisaient qu'accroitre sa douleur.

Quand il sentit la présence de son élève à quelques centimètres de lui, l'homme en noir se reprit ne voulant sans doute pas montrer son état de faiblesse et c'est d'u ne une voix neutre qu'il lui demanda de partir . La gryffondor voyant bien que son professeur n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu :

- Voulez vous que j'appelle l'infermière ? Monsieur.

- Je vous ai demandé de partir Miss ! A moins que mes paroles si simples soient-elles n'aient pas atteintes votre pseudo cerveau

Elle le dévisagea méchamment et ajouta d'une voix froide :

- Non, je ne partirai pas

- Comment ?

Il planta son regard noir dans celui de la jeune fille qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce

- Je vous demande simplement de partir, marmonna t'il entre ses dents, même le plus imbécile d'entre nous aurait compris le message.

- Non ! Je ne bougerais pas d'ici avant de m'assurer que vous allez bien ... rajouta t'elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Il se leva brutalement, se rapprochant de la jeune femme qui à nouveau le provoquait :

- Je ne veux ni de votre aide, ni de votre pitié miss Granger ....

Elle ne recula pas. Voyant l'air obstiné de la jeune fille, il ajouta :

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre cette douleur ... Maintenant partez...

- Non ! Expliquez moi pourquoi refusez vous donc mon aide ?

- Parce qu'elle est inutile, je n'ai besoin de l'aide personne et surtout pas d'une personne qui veut ma mort.

Hermione baissa les yeux, n'osant plus le regarder en face:

- Je ne veux pas votre mort,

- Foutaise, vous vous fichez de moi comme de votre première baguette, regardez moi ! il attrapa le visage de la jeune fille pour qu'il puisse capter son regard, ne vous rappelez vous donc pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

- je ne veux pas votre mort.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, et il se décida enfin à la lâcher.

- Partez ... dit il tout en lui tournant le dos

- C'est Voldemort , n'est ce pas ?

-Quelle perspicacité Miss Granger ! Maintenant si vous me le permettez, dit il ironiquement ; je dois me rendre à la superbe sauterie organisée par le ... maître

La discussion était close, il lui montra la porte du doigt et sans attendre sa réaction, il se dirigea vers la cheminée pour disparaitre sans un mot, sans un regard pour son élève ...

- Je ne vous laisserai pas enfoiré, murmura t'elle en le voyant s'éclipser

Qu'importe lui était partit mais elle comptait rester jusqu'a son retour pour au moins s'assurer qu'il allait bien

Elle se posa doucement dans le grand siège ou quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvait severus Snape, elle se mit à lire les commentaires qu'il avait écrit sur les copies et sans se rendre compte de rien, elle s'endormit bercée par la douce odeur de muscade et bois de santal de la salle ...

------------------------------------------------------

Quand Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, pas un bruit, pas un mot dans la salle de potions mais seulement une fraicheur déconcertante.

Elle chercha aux alentours, ne serait ce que la plus infime des présences mais personne ! Pas même un rat ou un cafard. Pourtant, il faisait froid, très froid.

Elle se redressa machinalement cherchant à remettre en place la cape qui la réchauffait...  
Une cape ? Mais elle n'en n'avait pas amener pour faire ses retenues. A moins que ...

Elle se leva brutalement du fauteuil dans lequel elle se trouvait et jeta un lumos qui éclaira toute la salle de cours Elle retira le lourd tissu qui couvrait ses épaules et l'observa un petit instant ... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ... Elle tourna et retourna l'habit et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Oui ! Elle n'avait pas rêvé, cette cape appartenait bien à son professeur de potions, le très hautain et méprisable Severus Snape.

Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cet homme pouvait être gentil ! Ce n'était là qu'un petit geste mais cela lui suffisait amplement,

- Un geste vaut bien mille mots, murmura la jeune fille,

Son professeur était donc rentré et il allait bien. Mais très vite un doute, une sensation pesante puis une envie de vérifier s'installèrent en elle. Certes, il était rentré; la cape en était bien la preuve mais allait-il bien pour autant ? Il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle le voit pour vérifier par elle-même.

Et c'est par la faute de cette envie stupide qu'elle se retrouva à trois heures du matin dans les couloirs de Poudlard à chercher celui qu'elle avait détesté pendant ces 7 longues années. Elle fouilla une heure entière sans le moindre résultat, à part bien sûr, sa fatigue qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Ses yeux lui piquaient méchamment, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus porter son corps et le pire, sans doute était ce mal de tête affreux... Ce bourdonnement incessant... Cette perceuse omniprésente...

Elle avait fouillé tous les lieux inimaginables ou il aurait pu être mais rien, pas même la plus petite des présence :.

Il ne se trouvait ni dans le parc, ni dans les tours, ni même à l'infirmerie ! Mais alors ou était-il ? Qu'importe ! Cela en était finit pour ce soir, elle était trop exténuée pour continuer ses recherches.

Et c'est d'un pas lent, les yeux mi clos qu'elle se rendit dans la tour des Gryffondors, mais très vite, un bruit terrifiant se fit entendre dans les couloirs .

Un bruit qui provenait du plus profond de ses tripes, ou plus précisément de son estomac, elle avait faim. Après tout, elle était humaine et avait des besoins à satisfaire comme tout le monde ...Comme lui ...

T

elle une fusée, elle courra jusqu'aux , là bas, elle ne trouva que le vide d'une pièce dénuée de toute vie.

La lueur d'espoir de la jeune fille s'évanouit car il n'y avait bel et bien personne sauf cette affreuse araignée.

- Non désolée petite bête , ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue voir ce soir.

Face à cette absence de présence, d'animation, son envie de manger s'évanouit laissant place à une certaine déception.

Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'elle saurait si il allait bien ou non, de toute façon, elle s'en fichait éperdument, quoi que ...

Elle sortit de la cuisine l'esprit embrumé par toutes ces nombreuses pensées destinées à son maître des cachots .

" son ", elle voulait sans doute dire "le" maitre des cachots de tous les élèves de Poudlard, pas seulement le sien.

Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête comme pour se vider l'esprit mais une voix la fit sursauté. Une voix grinçante et suave, tout cela nuancé par une dose de ricanements absurdes:

Mince mince mince, pensa t'elle tout en soupirant, c'est bien ma vaine !

- Bonsoir monsieur Rusard s'entendit-elle marmonner.

Elle tenta désespérément de réfléchir pour trouver une excuse valable de sa présence dans les couloirs mais rien ne parvenait à son cerveau qui apparemment s'était endormit, (chose qu'elle n'allait pas tardé à faire, elle aussi)

- Tiens, tiens, Miss Granger ! Mais que faîtes vous donc a flâné dans le château, au plein milieu de la nuit ? N'attendant même pas la réponse de la gryffondor, il ajouta presque mesquinement:, La parfaite Miss je sais tout a désobéit au règlement intérieur et je me vois contrains de sévir ...En êtes vous consciente, Miss Grangerrrrrrr ?

L

a seule réponse de la jeune fille ne fût qu'un simple hochement de tête complété par une unique phrase.

- Mais faites donc ... Mr Rusard ! Faites donc ...

La répartie de la lionne, si présente d'habitude avait laissé place ce soir à une soumission presque déconcertante.

Pourquoi ? Sans doute à cause de cette fatigue fracassante ! Sans quoi, Hermione aurait réagit telle une harpie !

Face à ce manque de réaction, Argus ne se fit pas prier et déjà sur son visage apparaissait un sourire machiavélique digne de ce nom qui fit voir à la jeune Gryffondor, toutes ses belles dents:

- Et en plus de cela, vous êtes insolente ! Je vais vous trouver une punition pour vous faire ravaler votre langue et que vous n'alliez plus à l'encontre du règlement. Peut être quelque heures de colles en ma compagnie serait une punition suffisante.

Hermione baissa les yeux et répliqua aussitôt d'un ton sarcastique :

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur, je ne peux répondre favorablement à votre requête.

- Et pourquoi donc mademoiselle ?

- Parce que je passe toutes mes soirées avec le professeur Snape !

Le cœur du concierge manqua un battement et celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de la fixer de haut en bas

- Intéressant ....

Hermione entendant le ton étrange de l'homme le regarde droit dans les yeux et se mit à rougir :

- OH mais monsieur, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. C'est que ...

- Je sais dorénavant pourquoi vous obtenez toujours des optimals en potions

- Comment pouvez vous insinuer de telles choses? marmonna t'elle entre ses dents, vous êtes répugnant.

Elle fit volte face et s'éloigna du vieil homme et elle l'entendit dire

- Je m'arrangerai pour que le professeur Snape partage ses privilèges,

La jeune fille ne pouvant plus supporter de tels mots s'apprêta à répondre quand elle fût interrompu par l'arrivée d'une tierce personne ...Un bruissement de cape, une démarche assurée mais ne pouvait être que Severus Snape.

Elle sourit intérieurement car elle avait enfin trouvé celui qu'elle recherchait hâtivement, de plus il allait surement la tirer d'affaire toutefois son visage s'assombrit quand elle prit conscience que son professeur ne serait sans doute pas de son coté; Qu'il approuverait la punition du vieux concierge pour la ridiculiser et lui montrer qu'elle serait toujours à sa merci.

Le maitre des potions remarqua le mal être de son élève et pouvait même palper la tension qui en émanait.

- Monsieur Rusard, que se passe t'il encore ici ? Il se tourna rapidement vers la jeune fille. Toujours en train contourner le règlement à ce que je vois Miss. N'en n'avez vous donc pas assez fait ces temps-ci ? Et dans un doux murmure, il ajouta afin qu'eux seuls puissent entendre, A moins que vous n'appréciez ma galante compagnie ... Il se retourna brutalement vers le concierge tout en le tissant d'un regard mauvais, Argus, je m'occupe de cette ne vous avisez plus JAMAIS à faire de telles suppositions ...

Sans aucune manière, l'homme en noir attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et l'entraîna le plus loin possible de ce bon vieux concierge qui par ailleurs regardait étrangement SON élève, il l'emmena jusqu'aux cachots plus précisément dans sa salle de cours et c'est dans une voix étonnamment calme qu'il lui demanda :

- Alors miss, que faisiez vous donc dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit ? Voulez vous vraiment faire naître d'infâmes rumeurs ? Il plissa les yeux et la toisa d'un regard dubitatif, A moins que vous ne soyez en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Si c'est le cas, Messieurs Weasley et Potter ne devraient pas être loin.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand il leva le doigt pour lui faire garder le silence, il scruta d'abord Hermione de haut en bas puis fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'un signe qui prouverait la présence d'un individu quelconque caché peut être sous une cape d'invisibilité...

Ne voyant rien, il reporta son attention sur la jeune lionne qui se trouvait en face de lui :

- Alors ? J'attends des explications de votre part ! Avez vous perdu votre langue, petite sotte ?

Hermione, lui répondit du tac au tac:

- La sotte vous attendait, Monsieur ! Je voulais savoir si vous allez bien ce qui est apparemment le cas, donc je ne vais pas vous importunez plus longtemps avec ma DERANGEANTE présence ! Bonne nuit !

Sans rien ajouter de plus et sans demander son reste par ailleurs, elle sortit du bureau à une vitesse qui ne fut pas suffisante puisque son professeur de potions la rattrapa et relança la dite dispute :

- CE sont les excuses les plus idiotes que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie, arrêtez de vous moquez de ma personne et dites moi les vraies raisons de votre présence ici.

Hermione ne le regarda pas et continua sa route :

- Mais pourquoi cherchez vous à le savoir puisque vous vous foutez de ma pauvre personne ?Je vous ai dis la vérité, je vous attendais, riposta la jeune fille d'un presque cri.

- Vous m'attendiez pour... ?

Il fronça les sourcils puis se plaça devant son élève pour lui barrer la qu'elle ne le regardait pas, voyant qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas ce soir, il lâcha prise.

Elle, sans un regard pour l'homme en noir, sans un mot, pressa le pas laissant Severus Snape dans le sombre couloir. Il resta là, un long moment sans bouger ne sachant pas quoi penser. Elle l'avait donc vraiment attendu mais pourquoi ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ... Peut être par pitié ? Par obligation ? par compassion ? Qu'importe, il s'en foutait mais alors, pourquoi donc cette histoire lui prenait-elle tellement la tête ?

Rentrant dans ses appartements, l'esprit envahit par de nombreuses questions, il se servit un bon verre de jus de citrouille et se posa face à la cheminée, observant les flammes dans la cheminée , peut être existait il encore de bonnes personnes sur cette planète et Hermione... hum Miss Granger était l'une d'entre elle ...

Une soudaine grimace apparut sur son visage et ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un rictus mauvais. Non ! Elle n'était pas gentille. Cette fausse sympathie devait bien cachée quelque chose de plus pervers. On ne pouvait pas être bon sans rien attendre en retour ... Cela devait être une vengeance machiavélique calculée par cette ... Gryffondor, la seule Personne qui l'avait remit en place et fait tombé de sa tour d'acier, en lui disant ce qu'aucun être n'avait jamais osé dire ou faire à son égard.

Oui ! Elle avait de la répartie, le tout complété par une intelligence hors paire !

Severus se redressa soudainement, diantre, cela faisait plus de dix bonnes minutes qui pensait à cette satanée Granger; ma parole était il en train de devenir humain ? Ou pire ? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains ... Non ! Non ! Il était un monstre et personne ne pouvait le changer ! Personne ! Pas même une femme !

Granger, une femme ? Il déraillait com.-ple-te-ment.! Elle n'était qu'une gamine insolente et puérile, une vraie machine à questions. Quelles bonnes excuses !

Sans se rendre de compte de rien, les paupières du maîtres des potions se fermèrent laissant place à Morphée qui anima ses rares heures de sommeil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au 7 Emme étage, Hermione dormait profondément.

Sans se rendre compte de rien, elle s'était endormit contre la cape de son professeur bercée par le parfum qui émanait de ce vêtement.

Voila plus d'une petite heure qu'elle rêvait ; Un rêve qui apparemment devait être des plus agréables vu le sourire gravé sur le visage de la jeune fille

.

Approchons nous doucement d'elle pour apercevoir un bref instant, ses songes :

On y voyait une grande salle décorée de maintes décorations, au centre de celle-ci, un couple dansait. Enlacés, les deux êtres, ne pouvaient se quitter du regard emplit d'amour et de douceur. Toutefois, l'éclairage de la pièce ne permettait pas de distinguer convenablement leurs visages... Mais qu'importe ... Tout était si beau, si paisible !

Le lendemain, le réveil fut très difficile pour la jeune fille, son rêve l'avait comme dirait-t'on fatigué. En effet, elle n'avait pas fait que danser dans celui-ci mais elle avait découvert mille et une sensations que la vraie vie ne lui avait pas encore offerte.

Il y avait ce baiser si tendre et pourtant si waouh ! Ces gestes si doux, si passionnés ...

Ce qui gênait la demoiselle, c'est que malgré ce magnifique songe elle ne savait toujours pas le visage de son illustre amant ... Quoi qu'il en soit, si l'amour était tel qu'elle l'avait rêvé cette nuit-là, alors elle voulait tout de suite le vivre... Mais il fallait tout d'abord trouver l'homme idéal ... Chose difficile car elle avait déjà des critères très précis sur ce qu'il devait être. Elle ne voulait pas d'un homme trop jeune car elle trouvait les gens de son âge trop immatures, souvent préoccupés par une seule chose qui leur paraissait si vitale : le sexe ! Elle ne souhaitait pas non plus avoir à faire à un homme de l'âge de son grand-père !

Elle voulait un être intelligent, charmant, surprenant, avec qui elle pourrait discuter des heures entières de toutes choses. Le physique lui importait peu, mais il fallait que la personne ai un petit quelque chose de captivant, d'unique ...Voilà ce que pensait la jeune fille, seule dans son lit.

Oh oui, elle voulait aimer, découvrir les sentiments, les sensations que seuls les amoureux connaissent en , elle se leva, le regard emplit d'une soudaine tristesse, cette impression de vide dans son être et son cœur. Il ne fallait rien montrer, sourire en permanence pour faire croire à l'entourage que tout allait bien alors qu'en fait, elle se sentait seule.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle pensa à Harry et Ginny, ou à Ron et Lavande. Elle savait pertinemment que cela finirait bien par arriver. Un jour ou l'autre, elle connaîtrait elle aussi l'amour avec un grand A ! Elle commença a sautiller, contente de cet argument et s'en alla rejoindre les garçons au réfectoire pour déjeuner.

Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle, Ron l'accueillit ouvertement, sans même un bonjour, il la questionna :

- Alors ? As tu demandé à la chauve sourie graisseuse de t'accompagner ?

Elle le regarda méchamment,

- Bonjour Ronald, oui j'ai passé une excellente nuit. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai demandé au professeure Snape de m'accompagner et chose surprenante, la chauve sourie comme tu l'appelle si bien a accepter mon invitation ! La jeune fille éclata de rire face à l'expression des deux garçons, et elle ajouta sarcastiquement. J'attends donc que tu amènes à ce bal la très chère madame Trelaway ! Quel mignon petit couple vous allez former.

Ron devint soudain aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure et se mit à bafouiller :

- Bah... euh .. Je ... Bon OK puisque c'est un pari, j'irais avec la vieille folle... hum je voulais dire ma très charmante cavalière, puis se tournant vers la table des professeurs, il ajouta presque aussitôt, Tiens et pour te faire preuve de ma bonne volonté, je vais de suite lui demander ! Et toc !

Harry en entendant ses mots manqua de s'étouffer.

Non, Ron n'allait pas osé faire cela ! Pas maintenant ! Pas devant l'école toute entière ...

Si, il avait osé et se dirigeait à grands pas vers la table des enseignants.

Il est vrai qu'il tremblait de tout son être mais il allait vraiment le faire. Qu'importe s'il devait se ridiculiser pour cela, il voulait montrer à Hermione qu'il tenait toujours ses promesses et qu'il restait digne même dans la défaite.

Tous le regardait béatement, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte ! Hum délicieux, sachant que beaucoup d'entre elles étaient sûrement pleines à cette heure ci.

Ron continua dans sa lancée et se retrouva très vite face à son professeur de divination qui était d'ailleurs assise à côté du maître des potions.

"C'est bien ma vaine, pensa le jeune roux, me faire ridiculiser devant toutes les personnes de cette école et par la faute de ce cachet d'aspirine huileux ! Pouah ... Allez courage, tu l'as voulu ce pari, tu assumes maintenant ! "

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix du vieux directeur :

- Tout va bien monsieur Weaslay ? Le vieil homme se mit à sourire tout en le regardant avec de yeux brillants, peut être voulez-vous nous dire quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme se sentant observé par toutes les personnes présentes en ce lieu, perdit son courage

- Euh... Non, rien ! Rien du tout.

Il fit soudainement demi tour pour retourner à sa place puis voyant le sourire victorieux de son amie, il se reprit aussitôt, prenant son courage à deux mains, respirant par la même une bonne dose d'air frais ! Il se plaça devant le professeur de divination, la fixa un instant et se mit enfin à parler.

- Madame ! Me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween ?

Tout le monde resta estomaqué par l'audace du jeune homme, aucun murmure mais quelques centaines de curieux qui attendaient la réponse de la principale intéressée . Même les professeurs semblaient attendre cela avec impatience, Hagrid avait cessé de manger et les discussions du corps professorales s'étaient soudainement arrêtées

Rogue quant à lui souriait déjà méchamment, certain sans doute de la réponse de la voyante; quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entendit un vague OUI prononcé avec un enthousiasme déconcertant !

Oui ! Elle avait répondu oui ! Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles qui d'ailleurs viraient déjà d'une jolie couleur écrevisse.

- Merci, s'écria t'il tout en souriant, je suis vraiment ravi de pouvoir passer cette soirée avec vous madame !

Il fit apparaître une petite rose qu'il offrit à sa désormais compagne d'un soir et retourna s'asseoir sous une pluie d'applaudissements de la part des rouge et or !

Le jeune homme ne put se retenir de sourire à la jeune lionne qui le dévisageait méchamment :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ? lui dit t'il, tu ne parais pas très contente ! Tu as vu chacun de nous avons réussis ce satané pari ! TU as vraiment eu du courage d'avoir demander à Snape, franchement si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais vraiment eu peur de me prendre un râteau en pleine face et surtout d'entendre son méchant rire quand il m'aurait dit non... Hermione ! Rien à dire, on est les meilleurs !

Elle acquiesça de la tête sans grande conviction,

Pourquoi avait-elle mentit à Ron ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit que Rogue avait accepté de l'accompagner ? Si ce gamin avait un peu de bon sens, il aurait comprit qu'elle mentait et que jamais le professeur Rogue ne pourrait accompagner qui que ce soit à un bal et surtout pas elle, pas la sang de bourbe !

Elle serra machinalement les poings, de rage sans doute car maintenant Ron et Harry croyaient vraiment que le maître des cachots serait son cavalier pour la soirée.

De plus, Ronald avait tenu la part de son pari donc elle devait en faire de même ... Elle lui avait promit. Mais Comment faire quand déjà la veille, elle n'avait rien osé demander au professeur de potions ? Comment faire alors qu'ils passaient tous les deux la plupart de leurs temps à se disputer même quand elle essayait d'être gentille ?

Ce pari ! Quelle plaie, quel furoncle ! De plus, le temps se faisait ennemi puisqu'il ne restait plus que peu de temps avant le jour J

Jour que certains attendaient avec impatience et que d'autres voulaient à tout prix esquivés !


	6. Une invitation pour Severus Snape

**Chapter 7: Un gros problème**

Ce pari ! Quelle plaie, quel furoncle !  
De plus, le temps se faisait ennemi puisqu'il ne restait plus qu'une toute petite semaine et demie avant le jour J.

Jour que certains attendaient avec bonheur et que d'autres voulaient à tout prix esquivés !

Hermione, la première !

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce bal allait la rendre folle et son satané professeur encore plus !

Le déjeuner après la spectaculaire invitation de Ron se déroula sans autres grands événements majeurs.

Toute comme la journée et c'est sans se rendre compte de rien que 20 h 30 sonnait déjà pour la Gryffondor.

Toute tremblante, elle prit la direction des cachots.  
Terrifiée sans doute de revoir son professeur de potions après leur dernière dispute digne des plus grands gamins du monde sorcier

Mais là n'était pas le pire ... La soirée s'annonçait déjà mortelle puisqu'elle devait absolument inviter son professeur au bal.

Telle une automate dépourvue de toute joie, elle frappa à la porte sans grande envie et attendit comme toute bonne élève, une réponse l'invitant à entrer.

Rien !

Exaspérée, elle leva machinalement les yeux aux ciel et tenta d'ouvrir la porte dans un geste de semi énervement

Fermée ! La porte était fermée !

Elle soupira, mais pourquoi donc fallait t'il toujours que cet homme se fasse attendre ?

Non, mais ! Elle avait sans doute autre chose à faire que de rester là planter devant une porte comme un chaton attendant sa maman ! Elle n'était pas à sa disposition ! Tout de même.

Dès qu'elle le verrait, elle lui en toucherait deux mots car on ne pose pas un lapin à Miss Granger sans connaître la colère de celle-ci ! Diantre !

A 20 h 45, elle se décida à partir et se força à ne pas réfléchir sur la raison de son retard, il n'en valait plus la peine ... Elle alla rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle et leur expliqua brièvement que Snape n'était pas là, ce soir.  
Ils retrouvèrent donc tous les trois à jouer aux échecs sorciers, s'amusant comme des enfants, riant à s'en faire mal aux abdos, profitant de cette soirée de bonheur qui devenait chose rare depuis qu'elle avait eu ses retenues.

Soudain, les rires des garçons se figèrent, Drago et ses acolytes venaient de faire leur entrée dans la grande salle, jettant des regards noirs à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Quand il vit le trio de Gryffondor, un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les fines lèvres du Serpentard et c'est dans une grace presque déconcertante qu'il s'approcha de ses victimes, enfin plus précisément de sa victime ! Cette sang de bourbe prétentieuse et mesquine, cette impure ...

- Alors Granger ! Comment se passent tes retenues ?

Sachant qu'elle ne répondrait pas et voyant le regard mauvais des deux lions, il ajouta dans une voix presque trop mielleuse pour être honnête,

- N'en n'avais tu pas une ce soir ?

- Non, Pauvre idiot ! Puisque que le professeur Snape n'est pas là

- En es tu sure ?

Et sans rien ajouter de plus à ce sujet, il tourna le dos au petit groupe ; et murmura cyniquement :

- Et pour le bal ? Sang de bourbe, as tu un cavalier qui peut t'y emmener sans avoir honte de ton rang ? Et toi le balafré ? As tu assez d'argent pour payer une greluche pour venir avec toi ? Heureusement que la carotte fait "honneur" à votre groupe de minables en étant accompagné de cette... Folle.

La réponse fut immédiate.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione répliquèrent d'une seule voix mais cela ne forma qu'un immense brouhaha insondable voir même incompréhensible.

- Que des idiots ; Répliqua le jeune Serpentard à sa troupe de fidèles toutous qui riaient comme des hyènes frappées de démence !

Harry, quant à lui prit le bras de ses amis, geste qui voulait dire "ne nous emportons pas pour un tel bouffon " mais Ron ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se jeta sur cette vipère de Serpentard qui continuait de cracher son venin.

- Fermes la un peu Malfoy ! Tu devrais te renseigner avant d'ouvrir ta bouche de vermine.  
Tous ici, nous avons un cavalier pour le bal ! Et par chance, ils ne ressemblent pas à ton bouldog.

- Ah bon Wesmoch ? dit t'il entre deux rires, qui a donc l'audace d'accompagner cette lapine au sang impure et ce pseudo Héros au bal ?

- Et bien, Harry y va avec Ginny et Hermione... avec le professeur Snape, lui hurla le jeune roux se retenant pour ne pas le frapper.

Tous ceux qui avaient entendu la nouvelle restèrent bouche bée, professeurs comme élèves, araignées comme cafards.

Mais Draco les surpassait de loin, le visage blême, les poings serrés, une haine indéchiffrable dans les yeux, Tout laissait présagé un énervement grandissant, tous attendirent une réplique cinglante de sa part mais rien ne pû sortir de sa bouche, de son esprit habituellement si sarcastique.

Rien, pas même, la plus petite des insultes ! Il regarda méchamment Hermione et partit en trombe, poussant toutes les énergumenes se trouvant sur son passage .

Avec une destination déja toute réfléchie les cachots

Hermione sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, se lança à la poursuite du jeune blond, hurlant à tue-tête son prénom avec une intonation presque implorante.

Mais Draco ne l'ecoutait pas, plus rien n'existait autour de lui, seule cette envie de parler à son parrain, de savoir à propos de ce bal, de cette stupide sang bourbe lui occupait l'esprit.

Mais pourquoi donc le grandissime Mangemort que Severus Snape était ; accompagnait t'il une pitoyable impure à cette soirée ? Quel déshonneur ! le vieux maître des potions allait l'entendre ...

Arrivant devant la salle de cours, il stoppa soudainement devant la lourde porte de bois, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres déjà peintes d'un rictus de mépris. Il attendit que la jeune lionne puisse le voir pour entrer dans l'antre de son très cher parrain.

Il le trouva assis à son bureau, l'air pensif, corrigeant un tas de copies démesuré.

De longues secondes passèrent sans qu'aucune parole ne fut prononcée, le jeune homme contemplant avec admiration celui que l'on appelait l'infâme maître des cachots.

Celui ci après avoir noté une copie d'un pitoyable T, daigna enfin jeter un regard sur l'illustre inconnu qui avait brisée SON silence, préparant une remarque cinglante mais voyant le visage de son invité, un semi sourire-grimace passa un instant sur ses lèvres et il ne pu que ravaler ses paroles sarcastiques.

- Draco, que me vaut ta si plaisante visite ? Un problème peut etre ?

Après une brève hésitation et un regard plus que noir de son professeur, il se mit a parler dans une voix légèrement tremblante :

- Pouvez vous éclairer ma lanterne, professeur ? J'aimerais savoir si la rumeur qui cours sur vous au château est fondée ..

- Quelle rumeur ? répondit le professeur Snape dans un calme olympien

N'entendant pas de réponse, il leva machinalement le regard vers le Serpentard et le scruta intensément,

- Quelle ru-meur répéta t'il plus lentement. Parle donc ou sors de mon bureau, je n'ai pas le temps à perdre avec ces pseudo bouche à oreille sur ma personne ! Qu'est ce que ces misérables cornichons ont t'ils pu inventer sur mon compte ? Dis moi ! Tu n'ai pas venu ici pour me comter lurette alors PARLE.

- Weasley nous a dit que vous alliez au bal avec... cette impure ! Cette Granger !

Comment osez vous ? Si cette rumeur est fondée, vous faites honte au maître et déshonorez votre rang ! Il serra les poings dans un excès de colère. Les sang de bourbes sont là pour être tués par pour ...

- Tais toi, un peu ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Comment peux tu croire ce qui ce dit dans la château ? Tu me fais honte, toi aussi de croire que je puisse me comporter de la sorte ! MOI, sortir avec une élève. N'as tu pas assez d'esprit pour te faire tes propres opinions au lieu d'écouter les sottises qui se disent ici ? Pitoyable, lui dit t'il tout en lui jetant un regard de dédain

Draco ne dit rien, par fierté ou par peur peut être. Il regarda une dernière fois, l'homme en noir et sortit de la pièce, claquant voilement la porte derrière lui.

Severus Snape le regarda partir et soupira longuement !

Les jeunes de nos jours inventent vraiment n'importe quoi ! Mais pourquoi Weasley aurait t'il fait courir une telle rumeur à propos de son amie ?

Il leva machinalement un sourcil tentant vainement de réfléchir mais il se leva brutalement, et alla dans un mouvement de colère ouvrir la porte pour tenter de parler au jeune idiot de Weasley.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa suprise quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec ...

- Miss Granger ! Les rumeurs vont bon train ces temps-ci ! Ou se trouve donc ce très cher monsieur Weasley pour que je lui règle son compte ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, comme figée par un sort invisible, hypnotisée par l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle

- Répondez donc petite sotte, ou est votre ami ? Si je dois ne serait ce le répéter une fois de plus, j'enlèverais 100 points à Gryffondor.

- Ce ne sont que des points, monsieur ! Répondit t'elle d'une voix blanche puis dans un murmure, elle ajouta :

Professeur, Ronald n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire, la rumeur qu'il a lancé n'est pas de lui mais ... de moi

Sceptique, il regarda sa jeune élève avec l'envie écrasante de lui couper la parole mais il la laissa continuer car un flot de questions sans réponses trottaient dans sa tête.

Elle, observant cette absence de réaction en profita pour continuer :

- Il y a quelque temps, Ronald et moi avons fais un pari idiot pour le bal d'Halloween ...

- Et ?

- Et j'avais tenu la promesse que vous seriez mon cavalier pour le bal, et ce matin, j'ai dis à Harry et Ron que vous aviez accepté car j'en avais marre que l'on me prenne pour une incapable sans culot ... Et c'est pourquoi tout à l'heure, Ron en a fait part à Malefoy pour lui clouer le bec, parce qu'il avait osé dire que personne ne voudrait m'accompagner au bal à cause ... de mon sang !

Elle planta son regard dans celui de son professeur pour décerner ne serait ce qu'une infime réaction mais rien ! Alors tout en baissant la voix, elle tenta le tout pour le tout dans les sombres cachots de Poudlard.

- Monsieur, me feriez vous l'honneur d'être mon cavalier pour le bal d'Halloween ?

- Pitoyable, absolument pitoyable Miss Granger. Je ne vous savais pas si ridicule. Poussez vous donc de mon chemin, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'ecouter les paroles d'une enfant aussi pathétique et méprisante que vous. Moi qui vous croyais intelligente, je me trompais apparemment la grande stupidité de vos amis ne vous a pas epargnée, je m'en vois terriblement navré.

Puis sans rien ajouter et dans un mouvement de cape plus qu'impressionnant, il passa devant son élève rouge pivoine, marchant avec assurance et fierté pour rejoindre la grande salle.

Toutefois à peine avait t'il atteint les escaliers, qu'il entendit un murmure qui apparemment provenait de la Gryffondor.

Retournant sur ses pas, il se retrouva en moins de deux devant la jeune fille, la regardant intensément avec une mine mauvaise qui ne laissait rien presager de bon

- Et en plus d'etre ridicule, vous êtes pourvus d'une lâcheté incroyable. Qu'avez-vous dis, petite idiote ?

Elle ne broncha pas, soutenant le regard de son professeur avec détermination, elle répéta très distinctement les quelques mots qui la conduirait sûrement dans un gouffre profond lorsqu'elle subirait la colère du grand Snapilus :

- Enfoiré.

Si je suis pitoyable, vous l'etes indeniablement mille fois plus que moi.

Si je suis pathétique, méprisante et stupide. Alors que dire de vous ? Je connais mille injures que je pourrais vous lancez, mais vous ne valez pas la peine que je perde mon temps aussi inutilement, de plus vous devez bien savoir au fond de vous ce que vous êtes réellement ? Un lâche … Un …

- Mais continuez donc, dites moi qui je suis puisque vous semblez si bien me connaître, j'ecoute, il ria un bref instant, l'enfoiré vous écoute.

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez ! Je ne vais pas m'en priver. Que dire ? à part que vous êtes un traite dépourvu de tout sentiment humain, un coeur de glace cynique et arrogant hait de tous, un sombre crétin dont l'existence n'a pas de sens concret et qui ferait mieux d'en finir avec cette vie si morbide sans amour et sans joie, je vous plains professeur, j'ai même pitié de vous mais vous n'en valez pas la peine.

Le vieux serpentard soupira d'exasperation

- Et bien ... Ce discours si bref soit t'il fut très instructif. Si le portrait que vous vous faites de moi est tel que vous le dites, je m'en vois ravi car je ne suis pas là pour me faire aimer ou adorer, vous ne savez rien de moi et vous vous permettez de juger ! Petite idiote … Mais qu'importe je me fous de vos paroles qui ne volent pas plus haut que votre personne ! Maintenant retournez voir vos deux cafards d'amis qui comprendrons certainement vos états d'ame de gamine et si vous reprends à parier sur ma méprisable personne vous le payerez cher.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de son élève afin qu'elle puisse entendre ses dernières paroles.

- Très très cher.

Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre et la chaleur émanant de chacun.

L'atmosphere semblait tendue, emplie d'une colère chaude prête à exploser, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose d'inexplicable, d'indescriptible dans l'air.

Le silence en maître régnait, seul le bruit de deux coeurs se faisait entendre.

Les deux êtres se toisant avec une intensité telle que cela aurait pu paraître pour du désir.

Severus Snape prit par je ne sais quel élan approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme (qui ne semblait pas bouger, hypnotisée par ces yeux de velours noir) Elle crû un bref instant qu'il allait l'embrasser mais elle tomba de haut quand il susurra dans une douceur incroyable :

- Sachez Miss Granger que je n'irai jamais au bal accompagné d'une sang de bourbe.

La reaction d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre et dans un geste d'énervement elle lui colla une gifle digne des plus grands films hollywoodiens.

Surpris, il se recula vivement d'elle et la toisa d'un regard noir :

- Sombre ordure

- Petite Idiote

- Grand cretin

- Affreuse vermine

- Cloporte graisseux

- Miss-je-sais-tout à la noix

- Maitre des potions à ...

Elle arreta brusquement sa phrase, puis dans un soupir navré, elle ajouta

- Vous avez beau être méprisant, je ne peux en rien me permettre de critiquer vos qualités en tant que maître des potions. Vous avez gagné, je m'incline pour ce soir,

elle baissa les yeux, je savais que vous me méprisiez à cause de mon jesaistoutisme énervant, pour ce que je vous ai fais vivre... Mais je ne croyais en rien que votre haine envers moi avait avoir avec mon sang. J'aurais pu vous donner tous les défauts du monde mais pas celui-ci ... Je me suis encore trompée. Pourquoi le grand et respectable professeur Snape irait t'il au bal avec une enfant de moldus ? Sacrilège !

- Arrêtez moi cette comédie, Miss Granger. Vous êtes ridicule -- Pas plus que vous monsieur, rejeter quelqu'un à cause de sang, n'est ce pas ridicule ?

Elle leva soudainement les bras en l'air, puis continua :

- Ah mais bien sur, j'oubliais que je parlais à un Mangemort de première classe, serviteur favori de monsieur face de serpent.

Oh je devrais peut etre partir et fuir face à vous, sous peine de me faire tuer si je restais, apres tout je ne suis qu'une infame Sang de Bourbe. Une idiote sans cervelle qui apprend tout son savoir dans les livres

Puis comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle prit un de ses manuel qui se trouvait dans sa sacoche et le lança violemment sur son professeur, elle allait partir quand elle fut freiner dans son élan par la voix du vieux directeur qui s'approchait (et qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas avoir remarquer l'altercation )

- Miss Granger, Severus, les salua t'il d'une faible voix

Les deux protagonistes sentirent leur haine fondre comme neige au soleil car ils remarquerent très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Albus d'habitude si jovial, si souriant, semblait avoir perdu toute lueur de joie dans ses grands yeux bleux

- Que se passe t'il ? questionna l'homme en noir tout en captant le regard de son ami.

- Il faut que je te parle, Severus, puis jetant un bref coup d'oeil à Hermione, il ajouta très distinctement

- l'oiseau a quitté le nid ...

- Merde ... Comment est ce possible ? Je croyais qu'il était sous bonne garde

- De toute évidence, ce n'était pas suffisant !

- Pas suffisant, pas suffisant... ! Et qui est ce qui va encore partir à sa poursuite ? Albus, j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Comme si je n'avais pas autre chose à faire que de retrouver cette satanée vermine ... Vous ne pourriez pas pour une fois demander à Minerva ou à Hagrid ?

Non, non bien sur que non, on laisse les besognes à ce bon vieux Severus ! Ce n'est pas croyable.

- Ce n'est pas croyable, oui ! Mais je n'y peux rien, moi si notre fumseck est devenu un roi de l'évasion !  
Severus ... S'il te plaît, fais cela pour moi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Albus ! murmura le maître des potions, arrêtez de me prendre par les sentiments ! J'ai bien d'autres chats à fouetter que de retrouver cet oiseau de malheur ! Fichtre, c'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci ! LA TROI-SI-EME.

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je suis catégorique ! Bonne nuit Albus et demandez donc à une autre âme charitable de porter secours à votre ... bête. répondit Severus Snape tout en se dirigeant vers ses appartements

Toutefois, à peine avait t'il fait un pas, qu'il entendit une petite voix à quasi inaudible :

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider à retrouver votre oiseau, professeur Dumbledore

"Purée, qu'est ce qu'elle fout encore la celle la !" pensa t'il, toujours à se mêler des affaires qui ne la concerne pas

Il freina aussitôt le pas, fit un volte-face remarquable et d'une voix cassante et aiguisé, il ajouta :

- Miss Granger, votre proposition bien que très ... Gryffondorienne me parait être inappropriée et inutile

- Et pourquoi donc Monsieur ? répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton tout aussi mauvais

- Et bien, le règlement interdit tout élève de sortir hors du château la nuit et de plus vu votre incompétence, je n'aimerais pas a avoir à vous porter secours ...

Puis se tourant vers le vieux directeur ; il marmonna quelque chose qu'Hermione comprit comme :

- Je vais vous le chercher, votre oiseau de malheur mais je promets que s'il retente une escapade nocturne, je lui arrache les ailes ...

Puis sans se rendre compte de rien, la jeune demoiselle se mit à rire toute seule, regardant le maître de potions avec un regard moqueur ;

- Je comprends mieux hihihihihihi pourquoi ahahahahah votre sympathie et si ohohohooho légendaire,

L'homme en question, ne broncha pas de la moquerie mais répliqua mielleusement :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, c'est encore une de ces crises de folie qui recommence.  
A force, on finit par s'y habituer... il toussota, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en votre... charmante compagnie mais le devoir m'appelle ...

- Ah non non non, vous ne partez pas tout seul, je viens avec vous.  
Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez du mal à Fumseck

- Hors de question !

- Mais si !

- Oh que non ...

- OH QUE SI ...

- J'AI DIS NON, vous êtes sourde ma parole, Albus, dites lui quelque chose, diantre !  
Je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi d'une part, c'est trop dangereux ... de l'autre, je ne veux pas d'une gamine impotente et imbu de sa personne

- Severus, elle veut vous aider ! Laissser lui une chance ...

- Ce n'est pas lui que je veux aider, c'est Fumseck

- Petite insolente ! Petite plaie !

- Severus, non mais depuis quand vous permettez vous d'insulter des élèves ! Elle ne veut que rendre service ...

- Mais elle ...

- Elle vient un point, c'est tout.

L'homme fixa méchamment le directeur et soupira d'exaspération face à la repartie de celui-ci et dans une voix très douce, il ajouta avec un léger sourire :

- Vous avez gagnez vieux croûton, mais un accident peu si vite arriver

Miss Granger, on y va et que ca saute


	7. Rapprochement nocturne

Vous avez gagnez vieux croûton, mais ... un accident peu si vite arriver

Miss Granger, on y va et que ça saute !

Après un bref merci murmuré au directeur et un regard plus que mauvais pour son professeur de potions, la jeune fille se mit en route plus determiné que jamais, gravissant les marches avec rapidité !

Oui, il fallait retrouver Fumseck avant que son "associé d'un soir "ne le transforme en poulet rôti, décidément la délicatesse n'était pas le point fort de Severus Rogue. ...

Elle continua sa route jusqu'à la grande porte du château sans se soucier de l'homme qui la suivait puis se rappelant sans doute de sa présence, elle tenta de lancer une brive de discussion, il fallait profiter de cette escapade à deux pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases et pourquoi pas s'expliquer ensemble sur ce qui n'allait pas entre eux, c'est-à-dire... Tout.

Elle se racla la gorge comme pour prendre une dose de courage et commença à parler.

- Ou pensez vous que fumseck soit allé ?

- Sans doute dans la foret interdite...

- C'est là que vous le retrouvez à chaque fois ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi vous parlez peu ?

- Pour éviter d'avoir des discussions futiles telles que celle-ci.

- Pourquoi ne m'aimez vous pas ?

Le maître des potions freina tout à coup sa marche face à la spontanéité de la question.

Hermione quant à elle réfléchissait au moyen de fuite le plus rapide au cas ou ...

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux ; les deux personnes se regardant mutuellement.

L'un avec surprise, l'autre avec interrogation toutefois ce ne fut qu'éphémère car Severus Rogue répliqua d'une voix mielleuse.

- Pourquoi posez vous toujours des questions idiotes ?

Puis sans rien ajouter, il reprit sa marche en direction de la forêt.

La jeune fille quant à elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et continua sur sa lancée.

- Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas me répondre ?

- Pourquoi le ferais je ? Je n'ai pas à me justifier et surtout pas envers vous.  
Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, il serait fort sympathique de votre part que plus aucun son ne sorte de votre bouche.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot ...

- Vu le nombre de fois que vous l avez répéter, qui ne saurait pas que j'en suis un ? répliqua l'homme en noir, sa voix se fit soudainainement plus dure et cassante, sortez votre baguette Miss Granger, faites attention ou vous mettez les pieds et si vous voyez quoique ce soit d'anormal, faites le moi savoir.

- Tout est anormal ici !

L'homme en noir leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exasperation :

- Vous n'etes pas croyable.

- Je suis unique !

- Il n'y a aucun doute la dessus ! Maintenant taisez vous..., murmura t'il.

Hermione lui sourit timidement, toutefois son visage se crispa aussitôt voyant qu'ils se trouvaient à l'entrée de la foret interdite.

N'ayant rien manquer de la réaction de la jeune fille, l'homme l'interrogea du regard puis voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui sussurra à l'oreille d'une voix moqueuse ;

- Votre réaction n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor Miss, si vous avez peur, il n'est pas trop tard pour rebrousser chemin ...

- Je ne suis pas une lâche ...

- Alors prouver le moi.

- Je n'ai rien à vous prouver.

- Tout au contraire !

- Allons y, je ne veux pas que cette recherche me prenne toute la soirée.

Puis comme si un souffle de courage avait envahit son âme, Hermione Granger entra dans la forêt sans un regard en arrière suivi de près par Severus Rogue.

Ils marchèrent dans le froid, bercés par les bruits terrifiants de je ne sais quels animaux .... Les deux êtres ne se parlaient pas, chacun d'eux était sur ses gardes, la main crispée sur sa baguette à la recherche du plus petits indices qui les aiderait à retrouver Fumseck.

Au bout de deux heures, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouver pas même la plus petite des plumes.

Hermione commençait à désespérer, sa fatigue se faisait sentir de plus en plus, ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement, sa tête bourdonnait méchamment et pour tout dire elle ne marchait plus très droit ... Elle se sentait lourde, prête à s'endormir n'importe ou même ici ...

Sans prévenir son professeur, elle s'arrêta brusquement et se posa sur la première pierre qu'elle trouva, se massant les temps avec acharnement ...

Elle avait chaud, terriblement chaud pourtant elle savait pertinemment qu'elle tremblait, pourquoi ?

Elle-même ne le savait pas ...

Elle ferma les yeux un instant comme pour oublier ou elle se trouvait, et quand elle les rouvrît Severus Rogue se trouvait face à elle, le visage perplexe et interrogatif.

Sans un mot, il s'asseya près d'elle et posa sa main glacée sur le front de la jeune fille qui resta de marbre :

- Vous devriez rentrer, il se fait tard et vous avez de la fièvre ...

- Non, non, ca va ...

- Ce n'était pas une suggestion mais un ordre... lui dit il tout en captant son regard.

Hermione ne broncha pas ; ne voulant sans doute pas se disputer une nouvelle fois avec son professeur mais elle ne put se retenir de lui demander :

- Et vous ? Vous restez ? Vous devez être tout aussi fatigué que moi.

- Oui, je reste. J'ai promis à Albus de lui ramener son oiseau adoré et je compte tenir cette promesse ...  
Alors, allez vous couchez Miss Granger.

- Mais je ne peux pas rentrer toute seule, je ...

- Vous êtes suffisamment grande pour retrouver le château, vous n'avez plus 5 ans à ce que je sache !

- Mais ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Répliqua t'il à la limite de l'énervement.

La jeune demoiselle baissa soudainement les yeux ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle puis murmura d'une voix pleine de tremblements

- J'ai peur ...

Severus Rogue ne pu réprimer un ricanement mauvais.

- Peur ? Vous ne voulez tout de même que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre dortoir en vous tenant la main ?

- Et bien... Si.

- Et bien non, vous ne croyez pas que j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer la nourrice !

- Alors je reste ici avec vous !

- Hors de question, pas dans cet etat, vous ne feriez que me ralentir et il me semble que nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps par votre faute ...

- Par ma faute ?

- Oui !

- PAR MA FAUTE ?

- OUI !

- Enfoiré ...

- Et c'est reparti pour un tour ...

- Espèce de bougre, ramenez moi tout de suite !

- Je ne reçois d'ordres de personnes, mademoiselle et surtout pas d'une élève, d'une ...

- SANG DE BOURBE ! Hein c'est bien cela que vous alliez dire, n'est ce pas ?

Severus se releva brutalement de la pierre sur laquelle il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt et s'eloigna sans un mot, laissant la jeune fille dans une presque obscurité.

Au bout de quelques metres, n'entendant pas une de ses habituelles ripostes si sarcastique, il fit volte face et retourna rapidement sur ses pas, comme prit par un pulsion folle .

Il la retrouva assise sur la pierre, les yeux pleins de larmes, le visage pale et crispé. Elle semblait avoir froid ou peur car son corps etait secoué de petits tremblements reguliers

En la voyant dans cet état de detresse, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et ne sachant pas comment se comporter face à cette situation, il resta là à la fixer avec un regard neutre dépourvu de toutes émotions ...

Après un long moment qui parut presque interminable pour l'homme, Hermione daigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui et sa voix pleine de sanglots brisa ce lourd silence

- Je suis désolée

- Et pourquoi donc ? repliqua t'il sans aucune douceur

- Je suis désolée ... Pour tout ce que je vous ai fais, je n'aurais pas dû ... J'ai laissé ma haine prendre le dessus sur ma raison et je vous ai fais du mal, beaucoup de mal, je n'avais pas le droit de vous faire revivre ces mauvais souvenirs, pardonnez moi, s'il vous plait ! J'ai été vile et méprisante, je suis devenue ce que je rejetais ! Un monstre, une graine de mangemort ... Une graine de vous !

- Comment dois-je comprendre cette confession ?

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, monsieur... murmura t'elle tout en tentant vainement d'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux avec le revert de sa manche

- Au contraire ... Expliquez moi ! Vous voulez qu'on discute, alors discutons ...

- Non, je vous ai dit tout ce que j'avais de dire, il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter ...

- SI, une chose, ajouta l'homme tout en s'asseyant près de la demoiselle en pleurs

- Quoi ?

- On ne dit pas quoi mais comment !

Elle le regarda avec un air furieux non dissimulé et repliqua dans une infinie douceur :

- Oh non, s'il vous plait, ne recommencez pas, je ne veux qu'on se dispute pour les deux minutes à venir et ...

- Vous n'etes pas pas un monstre, loin de là jeune fille , une prétensieuse arrogante, une miss je sais tout énérvante peut etre mais pas un monstre.

Il planta son regard dans celui de la demoiselle et continua :

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est alors n'avancer pas de telles stupiditées sans qu'elles soient fondées

Avez déjà frapper ? violer ou tuer ? Non, alors vous n'etes pas un monstre, pas encore ... Alors preservez vous de le devenir ...

Maintenant debout ! Je vous raccompagne au chateau, et essuyez ses larmes ... Vous avez l'air d'une depressive nevrosée.

Je ne veux pas qu'on me croit coupable de vous avoir martyriser ou maltraiter ... ! Tenez !

Il lui tendit un petit mouchoir blanc et avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme commença sa marche faisant virevolter sa cape d'un geste gracieux

Elle le suivit à grandes enjambées, courant presque pour le rattraper :

- Vous ne pouvez pas ralentir ? S'il vous plait !

- Et pourquoi faire ?

- Pour que je puisse vous suivre, fichtre ! Je suis fatiguée et malade et vous me demandez de marcher à une vitesse folle, et en plus il fait froid !

- Plus vite, on marchera, plus vite on sera arriver à destination.

- Sympa ! JE vous ai déjà dis que j'avais froid ! très froid ...

- Et voila la complainte de la gryffondor qui recommence ...

- trèèèèèèèèèèèèès trèèèèèèèèèèès froidddddddddddddddd !

- Par pitié, fermez la un peu, je vous rappelle que l'on est dans la forêt interdite, lie de tous les dangers

Je devrais peut etre vous lancer un sort d'insonorisation pour ne plus entendre votre voix horripilante ...

- ...

- Bien, je vois que l'on peut s'entendre !

- Puis je avoir votre cape ?

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Taisez vous PETITE ...

- Soyez gentil, j'ai terriblement froid, il doit faire au moins moins 60 ici, en plus le coeur de glace qui est à mes cotés n'est pas d'un grand secour

- PFFFFF, je prefere m'abstenir de tout commentaire.

- D'accord, puisque vous ne voulez rien entendre, je ne vous parle plus ...

- Miracle !

- Je prefere de loin chanter !

" empty spaces - what are we living for ? "

- Mais taisez vous, pauvre ingenue !

" abondoned places - I guess we know the score"

- Pauvre folle !

Sur ces paroles, il freina ses pas démesurés et attrapa méchament le bras de la jeune fille qui continua à s'epoumoner sur la magnifique chanson du groupe QUEEN

Voyant qu'elle ne s'arretait pas, il lui colla la main sur la bouche et murmura d'une voix mielleuse près de son oreille :

- Si je vous passe ma cape, vous vous tairez n'est ce pas?

Elle hocha machinalement la tête de haut en bas. Severus quant à lui la relacha aussitot, il la regarda méchament et retira son vetement dans un soupir démesuré.

Voyant le sourire béat de son élève, il ne pu se retenir de la questionner :

- Que me vaut cette grimace si déplaisante ?

- Et bien, j'ai reussi à ce que vous fassiez une bonne action dans la soirée

- Une action n'est pas une bonne action quand elle est forcée ...

- Une bonne action est une bonne action, qu'importe la manière dont elle a été faite professeur !

- C'est completement absurde ! Quoi qu'il en soit j'aimerais que nous rentrions au chateau ! Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai encore un oiseau à chercher alors j'espere que madame a assez chaud, que madame va arreter ses petites gamineries pour nous arrivions le plus vite possible au moment ou je pourrais enfin me défaire de sa présence

- Allons y alors ! MAis qu'est ce que vous perdez du temps avec vos longs discours !

Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, ils marchèrent dans la nuit noire, dans le froid dévorant, bercé par le vent qui les giflait méchament et la pluie qui commencait peu à peu à s'inviter à leur douce balade nocturne.

Après une petite demie heure, ils arriverent enfin au chateau, fatigués et glacés. Les joues rouges et les levres bleuis.

Il brisa en premier le silence de plomb qui regnait en maitre .

- Nous sommes arrivés, allez de suite vous couchez !

Il fit soudaienement volte face pour reprendre la route et c'est la qu'il entendit malgré le vent, les breves paroles de son élève :

un petit 'bonne nuit , faites attention monsieur " murmurés avec douceur

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il ne restait que de leur passage des ruines et des corps sans vie

Rien, ni personne n'avait été épargné. Pas même les enfants

L'attaque avait dû se faire par surprise dans la douceur de la nuit alors que tous dormaient paisiblement.

Elle errait là, impassible, les yeux vidés de toute émotion humaine, marchant à travers les cadavres.

Elle les avait vu souffrir et mourir, parfois même suppliant la mort de venir les chercher.

Elle n'avait rien fait pour les aider, bien au contraire, elle les avait mené en enfer

Elle était la mort, celle qui les avaient trahis sans remords ni peine ...

Qu'elle était belle la douce petite Hermione, la douce petite Mangemorte ...

Celle qui avait ouvert la porte de Poudlard aux ennemis, qui avait jeté l'Avada Kedavra final à Harry Potter mais aussi aux enfants Weasley ... Au bon vieux Dumbledore et cet enfoiré de traître ... Ce Snape !

Elle marcha doucement, quittant ceux qui autrefois avaient été ses amis,

Elle les avait tué pour qu'ils ne vivent plus l'horreur de ce monde, là-haut, plus rien de mal ne pourrait leur arriver ...

La mort avait été le seul cadeau qu'elle avait pu leur offrir, parce qu'elle les aimait tout simplement.

Sa baguette en main, le pas pressé et vif, elle continua son ascension vers la plus haute tour du château et c'est sans une larme, sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière, qu'elle se jeta dans le vide ...

Pauvre ingénue qui se croyait quelqu'un, pauvre imbécile qui n'était que poussière.

Pauvre pourriture

dringgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, les yeux humides, les cheveux en pagaille ...

Son coeur battait en une cadence désespérée, sans réfléchir à deux fois, elle sauta de son lit et courut jusqu'au dortoir des garçons se fichant royalement de la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle les trouva tous les deux en train de dormir paisiblement, la jeune fille les observa un instant, un sourire sur les lèvres

Sans oser les réveiller, elle déposa sur la joue de chacun un petit baiser, c'est alors que l'inimaginable se produisit, le réveil des garçons sonna ...

Les couvertures s'animèrent aussitôt, des têtes toutes décoiffées firent leur apparition, la jeune gryffondor réagissant au quart de tour, se faufila hors de la chambre pour ne pas être prise en flagrant délit de non respect des règles.

Quel désastre si la gente masculine l'avait vu avec son superbe pyjama bisounours arc-en-ciel ...

C'est que notre miss je sais tout est très sentimentale et n'arrive pas à se défaire des vieilles choses.

Bref, nous ne sommes pas la pour parler du goût vestimentaire de cette jeune demoiselle, revenons à nos moutons

Elle retourna en trombe dans son dortoir et s'habilla à toute vitesse.

Avec un peu de chance si les garçons se dépêchaient, elle pourrait peut être passer voir le professeur Snape à son bureau après le petit déjeuner pour :

1) lui rendre sa cape qu'il lui avait SI gentiment prêter,

2) s'assurer qu'il avait bien retrouvé Fumseck et qu'il ne l'avait pas trop traumatisé,

3) voir si lui même n'était pas trop amoché ... et en option, l'inviter à nouveau pour le bal

A 7 h 45, à son grand bonheur, Harry et Ron la rejoignirent et ils allèrent au galop petit déjeuner, menée par une Hermione toute excitée

- Bonjour les garçons, bien dormis ?? Allez hop hop hop, on va déjeuner et que ca saute ! Il ne faut surtout pas rater ce repas essentiel pour rester en forme toute la journée et ne pas s'endormir en cours ! Hein Ronald ...

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent mutuellement, puis se tournèrent vers la jeune fille avec un demi sourire sur le visage

- Mais pourquoi vous me regardez comme cela ?

Ron prit la parole

- Disons que tu es plus que survitaminée aujourd'hui, tu es toute pétillante ... Tu prône le bienfait du petit déjeuner ...Tu nous fais des bisous à tous les deux, ce qui est chose rare

Elle ne pû retenir un rire géné

- Je croyais que vous dormiez ce matin... Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller sous peine de subir toute la journée, vos humeurs massacrantes ...

Cette nuit, j'ai fais un mauvais rêve dont vous fessiez partis, je... je vous avais trahis, je vous avais tué tous les deux sans aucun remord, j'etais devenue une Mangemorte, une folle à lier qui tuait sans compter ... C'était horrible.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, murmura Harry tout en lui prenant les mains, juste un mauvais rêve.

- Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'appellerais cela un cauchemar .. Et puis on a bien des choses plus importante que de se préoccuper de cela... J'ai faim, moi !

Suis je donc le seul à sentir cette douce odeur de bacon grillé ? Allez allez, on y va les gars !

La jeune gryffondor s'esclaffa :

- Tu n'es vraiment pas possible Ronald Weasley;

- C'est bien toi qui a dit que le repas le plus important de la journée était le petit-dejeuner, alors je suis tes conseils à la lettre

- Si seulement tu pouvais faire la même chose en ce qui concerne les cours, lui dit la demoiselle tout en souriant

- Hermionnnnnnnnnnnnne ...

C'est sur ces douces paroles que les trois compères arrivèrent dans la grande salle, la première chose que la jeune fille remarqua fut l'absence du Professeur Rogue.

Elle déjeuna à grande vitesse ; mangeant et buvant à la va vite chocolat chaud, bacon et tartines de beurre.

Les garçons mangeaient avec une lenteur incroyable, du moins selon Hermione, Ron tartinait avec amour sa cinquième tartine de confiture, Harry, quant à lui discutait sans relâche du prochain match de Quidditch Serdaigle / Gryffondor.

Et blablablalblalblalblalblalbla par là et crumphcrumphcrumph de l'autre

Hermione soupira comme blasée de devoir les attendre ; s'ils continuaient à manger à la vitesse d'un escargot boiteux, elle ne pourrait pas rendre visite au maître des potions avant le début des cours.

Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, une idée de génie venait de lui traverser l'esprit !

Une pure merveille qui ferait que le professeur Rogue l'accompagnerait au bal !

Elle se leva brutalement de sa chaise, inventa une excuse à la va vite pour pouvoir se défaire des garçons du genre : aller à la bibliothèque pour le prochain devoir d'histoire de la magie, et elle se rendit aux cachots.

Face à la porte de la salle de cours, elle sortit la cape que lui avait prêté le professeur Snape et frappa trois coups secs ...

Comme il n'y eut aucune réponse, elle entra sans broncher pour déposer la cape sur le bureau de son professeur, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle le vit, plongé dans ses pensées, fixant un point invisible sur le mur d'en face, elle attendit quelques secondes dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et ne pu se retenir de l'observer ; il avait l'air si calme, si serein comme transformer en penseur de Rodin.

La lumière adoucissait son visage, bien qu'il paraisse fatigué sans doute exténué par la soirée de la veille. Il ...

Et merde, voilà qu'il l'a fixait et elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, elle murmura un petit bonjour, auquel il répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

- Je voulais vous ramener votre cape, monsieur, merci de me l'avoir prêté, elle a été d'une grande aide

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer.

Hermione se senti rougir mais ne voulant rien laisser paraître de son gène continua sur sa lancée ;

- Avez vous retrouvé Fumseck ?

- Naturellement

- Bien, c'est une bonne chose... Et ce qu'il va bien ?

- De toute évidence, puis je me permettre de vous retourner la question ?

Cette question frappa la jeune élève de plein fouet

- Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci ! et vous professeur ?

Le maître de potions se redressa machinalement sur sa chaise :

- Arrêtez la courtoisie Miss, allez droit au but, et dites moi la vraie raison de votre visite ici !

- Rien, je vous assure !

- Pourquoi Hermione Granger se déplacerait t'elle dans le bureau de son ennemi juré à huit heures du matin, s'il n'y avait pas une raison à cela ?

Elle lui sourit, un de ces sourires moqueurs et répliqua aussitôt

- C'est à propos du bal !

Il se leva pour la rejoindre, et murmura d'une voix mielleuse :

- Ma réponse à ce sujet était claire, me semble t'il ...Vous ne pouvez donc pas aller à ce stupide bal avec l'un de vos camarades sans cervelle ?

Elle le fixa intensément, puis continua :

- Certainement pas ... Je veux y aller avec vous, non pas pour apprécier votre « charmante compagnie " mais prouver à Ronald que je peux avoir tout ce que je veux ... sans exception ! Que je suis loin d'etre une lâche !

- Vous ne m'avez pas eu moi à ce que je sache ...

- Ça ne serait tarder, professeur ! continua t'elle

- J'en doute fort, petite insolente,

Il la regarda une dernière fois et s'éloigna pour rejoindre son bureau, elle, répliqua du tout au tout :

- Alors, faisons un compromis ou chacun obtiendrait ce qu'il souhaite de l'autre ...

Il parut soudainement intéressé, revint sur ses pas et ajouta cyniquement :

- Que pourrais je attendre d'une élève telle que vous ?

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et murmura suavement :

- Que pourrais je offrir à quelqu'un tel que vous ?


	8. Passion, désir et contrat

- Peut être deux parchemins de cinquante centimètres sur l'effet de la mandragore dans les potions médicinales ...

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris et tout en souriant, lui répondit

- Mais ce n'est pas du tout à ce que je pensais, Monsieur !

- A quoi donc pensiez vous exactement ? répliqua t'il d'une voix pleine de sous entendus, seriez vous en train de me faire des avances, Miss Granger , de stupides avances pour que je me rende au bal avec vous ?

Sans cesser de la regarder, l'homme brisa la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre

Il la saisit doucement par la taille, puis la poussa contre le mur le plus proche, elle, surprise se laissa faire. Sans la prévenir, il passa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille

- Ne savez vous donc pas que cela peut vous mener loin, très très loin... ?

La jeune Gryffondor vacilla légérement, touchée par cette douce proximité, ce souffle dans son cou, cette voix si grave, si sensuelle.

Une envie subite s'insinua dans son esprit et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de fermer les yeux,

Elle eu la soudaine envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle voulait qu'il la touche comme un ingrédient rare et unique, elle voulait le voir humain et aimant. Elle le voulait, lui, la chauve souris des cachots, le monstre, le mangemort sans coeur ...

Que se passait t'il exactement ? Elle même ne le savait pas.

Tout semblait avoir disparu autour d'elle, seule l'image de l'homme en face d'elle la préoccupait, son regard, ses mains, sa voix, son corps ...

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et rencontra ceux perplexes de son professeur .

- Et bien Miss Granger, vos pensées sont très intéressantes aujourd'hui , très instructives si je peux me le permettre !

Elle rougit de plus belle mais très vite, la gêne laissa place à la colère :

- Enfoiré ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de lire mes pensées sans y être invité

- J'ai tous les droits, Miss granger , de plus vu que vos pensées me concernent, je suis en droit de les connaître petite pimbêche ! Toutefois faites moi le plaisir de ne plus fantasmer sur moi lorsque je suis dans la même pièce que vous ! Ces pensées m'ho-rri-pi-lent.

- Foutaises ! Arrêtez de dire de tels conneries Monsieur, si je ne vous intéresse pas alors pourquoi vous permettez vous de me prendre par la taille, de me toucher les lèvres ... Si je ne vous attire pas alors lâchez moi tout de suite et retirez vos sales pattes de mon corps.

En disant ses mots, elle s'était mise à crier sans comprendre pourquoi, il ne l'intéressait pas mais pourtant il commençait à la troubler au plus haut point comme jamais aucun autre ne l'avait fait, rien que sa présence lui suffisait ...

Lui, en entendant ces paroles ne broncha pas, au contraire, la main qui tenait fermement le corps de la jeune fille se fit plus oppressante, et dans un geste presque violent, il la rapprocha de lui. Plus rien ne les séparait, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre respiraient d'un même souffle, les peaux se caressant mutuellement mais de gestes involontaires; les yeux combattaient silencieusement pour savoir qui aurai le dernier mot. Le temps, autour d'eux, semblait s'être arreté comme pour assister à la naissance d'une histoire, la leur ...

L'homme brisa en premier le silence, d'une voix étonnament douce, que personne n'avait eu la chance d'entendre à Poudlard

- Miss Granger... la vie n'est pas un jeu, chaque acte amène une conséquences plus ou moins bonne, seriez vous prête à perdre tout ce que vous possédez pour une simple histoire de bal ? Votre fierté, vos amis ? Savez-vous que vous pourriez vous perdre à jamais. Si je cédais à vos envies, si le monstre en moi se réveillait, qu'adviendrais t'il de vous ? Cette histoire pourrait nous mener en enfer ... dans des contrées ou jamais vous n'avez mis les pieds, ou jamais vous ne pourrez me satisfaire ...

- En étes vous si sur, professeur ? répondit Hermione, le coeur prêt à exploser, je pense être à la hauteur de toutes vos ésperances, de tous vos plaisirs refoulés

" Mais tais toi un peu, ma petite, tu es encore vierge, VIERGE, et tu te prétends être la reine du plaisir ! Mais quelle ironie, lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.

- Prouvez le moi ... lui murmura t'il

- Comment ? Maintenant ? Ici ?

- Oui maintenant, oui ici ! à moins que vos paroles ne soient que de vils mensonges ...

Hermione baissa soudainement les yeux, comme prise sur le fait d'une mauvaise action.

- Cela ne fait rien Mademoiselle, puisque vous ne voulez rien dire, je vais vérifier par moi même .

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'embrasser sans mon accord, lui jeta t'elle à la figure.

- Qui vous a parlé de vous embrasser ?

Sur ces mots et dans un geste rapide, il prit sa baguette, et lança à la jeune fille le sort de legitimus, Elle, comprenant aussitôt ce qui se passait tenta de fermer son esprit, mais ce fut chose vaine quand elle vit une multitude d'images envahirent son esprit, des images représentant son premier baiser à l'école maternelle, celles de ses cours de langue avec Victor Krum et ... ET ce fut tout ce qu'elle vit ! Ce fut tout ce qu'il vit !

Severus rogue ricana :

- Je savais que vous mentiez, que Miss je sais tout ne savait rien !

Mettons un terme à cette discussion qui ne nous mènera nul part à part mise à part peut être à l'exclusion définitive, il se racla la gorge et repris d'une voix plus forte, vous n'aviez pas le droit de me faire des avances pour satisfaire votre orgueil, je ne suis pas un animal de foire que vous pouvez exposer comme bon vous semble, je suis ...

- Un homme... Mais à ce que je sache vous ne faites rien pour le prouver !

Le maître des potions soupira longuement, d'ennui peut être ou d'exaspération

- Et je ne m'en vois pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi construire une vie alors que l'on est pas sur de voir le jour suivant ? Dites le moi, Miss Granger !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il baissa la voix et repris son monologue :

- L'amour ne nous apporte rien d'autre que le malheur, tout comme la vie d'ailleurs. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, pouvez vous déserter MA salle le plus vite possible ! ?

Hernione ne bougea pas, comment aurait t'elle pu faire autrement alors qu'elle était coincée entre son professeur et le mur, elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit gentiment comme touchée par ces révélations :

Severus Rogue était bien un homme mais un homme malheureux à qui il fallait redonner le sourire !

- Vous n'êtes pas du tout comme je vous croyais être. L'amour est une chose fantastique et rare, un cadeau du ciel accessible à tous

Il la regarda, amusé et reprit sarcastiquement :

-Accessible ? Pas pour un Mangemort tel que moi ..Pas pour ...comment aviez vous dit déjà ? L'être vil et méprisable, l'enfoiré sans coeur, ni âme

- Tout est possible ! Il suffit seulement de le vouloir et d'espérer.

- L'espoir est le cadeau des faibles !

- L'espoir est le cadeau des hommes bons.

- Il n'est qu'illusion et mépris

- Tout comme vous ...

A ces mots, l'homme recula vivement de la gryffondor, pourquoi cette gamine arrivait t'elle toujours à lui clouer le bec ?

Il répliqua aussitôt :

- Chacun est comme il est et on ne peut rien faire pour changer cela.

- Seul un idiot ne se donne pas la peine de changer !

Le silence se fit soudainement dans la salle de cours, après de longues secondes, le directeur de Serpentards brisa cette ambiance si pesante

- Miss Granger, Cette discussion si plaisante soit t-elle m'importune, et je pense bien que vous avez d'autres camarades à embêter que ma propre personne, alors s'il vous plait, fichez moi le camps !

Sans attendre de réponse, il lui montra la porte d'un geste gracieux et retourna à son bureau; sans ne plus prêter attention à la demoiselle

Hermione sachant qu'il ne discuterait pas plus ce matin, se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de sortir , elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire :

- J'avais bien raison de dire que seuls les idiots ne changent pas, le plus bel exemple est sous mes yeux ... ! Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous importunerai plus pour le bal, elle capta le regard de l'homme et ajouta, Vous n'êtes pas digne de m'accompagner. Qu'importe que je perde ce Paris, vous ratez l'un des rares moments de pur bonheur de votre vie ...

- J'en doute fort,

- Ah bon ? Je suis persuadée que de voir la tête d'Harry et de Ron aurait valu le détour. Vous auriez certainement apprecié de les conduire à la limite de la crise cardiaque quand main dans la main, nous serions entrés dans la grande salle ! Quelle douce vengeance vis à vis des Potter, Quel bonheur !

- Quelle jouissance... murmura l'homme en noir pour lui même, les yeux eclairés d'une lueur effrayante.

Puis se rappelant de la présence de la jeune fille, il planta son regard dans ses grands yeux marron et dit d'une voix neutre :

- J'accepte de vous accompagner pour le bal mais ...

Il stoppa net sa phrase quand il vit La jeune gryffondor arriver à grands pas. Severus ouvrit grands les yeux, non elle n'allait tout de même pas lui sauter dans les bras, ce fut bien ce qu'elle fit et en prime, elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser par de petits bisous sur la joue.

Lui, fut étonnamment surpris face à cet élan de tendresse et ne sachant pas comment réagir, lui tapota machinalement sur l'épaule, il toussota un instant, puis la poussa doucement, avant de reprendre un visage froid et un ton neutre :

- Miss Granger, reprenez vous, je ne veux pas d'un tel comportement lors du bal, de plus, je veux que vous nous fassiez honneur ce soir là, je ne veux pas vous voir en midinette à froufrous ridicules. Vous ferez tout ce que je vous dirai de faire. Ne me faites pas Honte ou ma vengeance pourrait etre terrible. Est ce clair ?

- Parfaitement, à condition que vous fassiez la même chose pour moi et que l'on fasse un pacte de non dispute pour la soirée.

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui tendit la main, qu'il serra aussitôt de maniere presque ... Amicale

- Bien ! Maintenant que le contrat est scellé, faites moi le plaisir de vous rendre en cours ... Immédiatement !

La jeune fille le regarda une dernière fois et sans rien répondre, se dirigea vers la porte, toutefois à peine avait t'elle atteint la sortie qu'une question lui vint à l'esprit :

- Monsieur, je sais que je suis ennuyeuse avec toutes mes questions mais puis je me permettre de vous en poser une nouvelle ? Elle est d'une importance pri-mor-dia-le !

- Tout semble primordiale pour une gamine de 17 ans ...

Faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu le sarcasme lancé par son professeur, elle lança :

- Etant donné que vous avez accepté d'être mon cavalier pour le bal ...

- Accepter est un bien grand mot ...

- J'aimerais savoir quelle ...

- Mais qu'est ce que vous allez encore me sortir ?

- Mais vous n'êtes pas possible vous, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser parler deux secondes sans m'interrompre, cela vous parait t'il infaisable d'avoir un peu de respect pour ce que je dis ?

Il la laissa déblater tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur et répliqua d'un ton énérvé :

- C'est bon, vous avez finis de jouer la jeune fille eppleurée tout droit sortie de saint mangouste ? Bien, je vous écoute mais encore une crise de la sorte et je pourrai malheureucontresement changer d'avis !

- Chantage ... Espèce d'idi ... Puis repensant à son pari, son ton changea brusquement et se fit plus sympathique, et bien j'aimerais savoir ce que vous comptez porter pour le bal ...

Le maître des potions la regarda surpris .

- Bah oui, vous ne comptiez tout de même pas mettre une de ces ... robes, lui dit elle tout en pointant le vêtement d'un air dégouté

- Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est ce que vous avez contre mes robes ? Je ne vais pas changer ma manière de me vétir sous prétexte que cela ne plait pas à MADAME ma cavalière

- Vous savez ce que MADAME vous dit MONSIEUR l'infâme, que vos robes sont trop noires, trop vieilles, trop banales, dépourvus de gôut et de classe, qu'elles ne sont pas faites pour aller à un bal ! Je ne veux danser avec un cadavre ambulant, répliqua Hermione.

- Un cadavre ambulant, merci bien petite pimbêche de pacotille et puis qui vous à parler de danser ? Sur ce point vous revez MADEMOISELLE, tout comme celui de me faire changer de vêtements pour le bal.

- Et bien, tant pis Monsieur mon cavalier, je ne prendrais donc pas la peine de m'habiller convenablement !

- AH! s'exclama le maître des potions, Comme si vous en preniez la peine ? A ce que je m'en souvienne en 5 eme année, la robe que vous portiez était quelque peu écoeurante, si je puis me le permettre.

La jeune Gryffondor baissa les yeux, comme vexée par les propos de son invité puis les releva aussitôt, esquissant par la même un frêle sourire :

- Je vous ferai le plaisir de ne pas faire mieux cette année, comme ça je vous serai assortis à la morve humaine qui me fait office de cavalier !

Il la dévisagea un petit moment, et arqua un sourcil :

- Vous dépassez encore les limites Miss Granger !

- Je ne veux pas que vous me fassiez honte !

- Il en est de même pour moi !

- Bien !

- Bien ! Je vous conseille Mademoiselle de ne pas vous vêtir comme certaines gentes dames de bas étages.

- Je vous conseille à mon tour Monsieur de ne pas vous vétir comme un croque-mort.

- je tacherais d'y penser, répliqua t'il tout en souriant d'un air mauvais ...

Hermione Granger se rapprocha d l'homme en noir, et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Je sais que vous mentez, que vous allez vous amener au bal avec une de vos robes habituelles, vous étes prévisible, je dirais même pathétique très chèr, c'est pourquoi je me vois dans l'obligation de rajouter une close au contrat : Je vous choisis votre tenue et vous, la mienne ...

- Si vous croyez un seul instant que je vais accepter cette règle stupide, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil; Je risque de me ramener au bal vêtu comme un clown, ou à la Granger !

La jeune demoiselle soupira d'exaspération et répliqua brutalement :

- Cela se fera dans le respect l'un de l'autre !

- Dans le respect ?

- Oui, pas de tenues dégradantes, ridicules ... Bref vous voyez ce que je veux dire , vous n'êtes pas idiot tout de même !

- J'accepte et je respecterai les regles mais s'il vous arrivait par hasard de vouloir en faire une farce, je n'hésiterai pas à vous le faire payer ... murmura Severus Snape tout en se rapprochant de son élèv .

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, je ne veux pas tenter à nouveau le diable, je ne veux plus me retrouve face au Mangemort Snape, lui répondit elle dans un souffle;

Puis avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle prit ses affaires, le salua de la tête et se rendit à son premier cours de métamorphose de la journée !

L'homme en noir quant à lui, s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, prit deux morceaux de parchemin et commença à écrire : L'un s'adressait à sa jeune élève, l'autre à Lord Voldemort

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midi trente sonna très vite, les élèves comme des moutons se dirigèrent en trombe vers le réféctoire.

La faim les faisait agir comme des animaux en proie à satisfaire un besoin pressant, un besoin vital et nécessaire ... Que faire contre la volonté insatiables d'un estomac contrarié ?

- Ils sont vraiment pitoyables, pensa Hermione tout en souriant, de vrais petits trolls cédant à des pulsions primaires ...

Elle regarda ses amis qui se trouvaient eux aussi dans le troupeau des affamés .

Ron s'amusait inlassablement à chercher le menu qu'ils allaient sans doute déguster, Harry quant à lui se massait le ventre qui ne cessait de crier famine !

La jeune fille détestait l'heure des repas, instant ou les plus respectueux des gens devenaient des goinfres, ou les malpolis parlaient la bouche pleine, en déblatérant d'incroyables idioties proviquées par l'euphorie du moment, ou ces cornichons d'amoureux faisaient des choses pas très catholiques avec la nourriture et la gâchait alors que dehors beaucoup n'avait pas cette chance de se nourrir convenablement ! Mon dieu, voila qu'elle ne cessait de critiquer ses camarades tout comme rogue le ferait. Elle se demanda un instant si son professeur ne commençait pas à déteindre sur elle, comme un vieux linge sur un beau vétément tout neuf .

Hermione ne pû s'empêcher de rire, et ses amis l'interrogèrent aussitôt du regard .

- Vous croyez que je ressemble au professeur Rogue ? leur dit t'elle tout en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor.

Ron fut le premier à répondre dans un rire non contenu, il lui dit qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à la chauve souris des cachots, qu'elle était bien plus sympathique, gentille et humaine que lui, et surtout beaucoup plus jolie ,

Elle répondit à ses propos par un beau sourire et lui, la questionna pourquoi une telle question lui trottait dans la tête :

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit t'elle, j'ai l'étrange impression que lui et moi, on se ressemble beaucoup plus que je ne le crois.

- Ah bon ? Parce que toi, tu as déjà été un Mangemort, assassin, violeur, serviteur de tu sais qui ? Hermione, tu ne lui ressemble en rien, tu es seulement ... son oppossé à l'état pur !

Harry acquiesça !

- Si tu le dis Ron ... Alors si je ne lui ressemble pas pourquoi je commence à l'apprécier ? S'il était si mauvais ...

La jeune demoiselle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le petit hibou noir qui lui avait apporté sa lettre de retenue, se posa à ses cotés, tenant entre ses pattes, un petit paquet :

- Oh ! voila un présent de ton beau cavalier ! ironisa le survivant, peut être une souris morte ou des beignets de cafards.

- Bien dit mon vieux, mais moi je le crois capable de bien pire, genre de lui envoyer une bombe pour ne pas l'emmener au bal, ou une petite pâtisserie soupoudrée de mort aux rats made in Rogue ;

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sympa les garçons, je trouve cette attention très délicate. LUI, au moins se préoccupé de sa cavalière, pas comme certaines personnes que je connais !

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard complice , pensant sans doute qu'elle changerait d'avis après avoir ouvert le colis

- Puisque vous vous moquez de moi, je ne l'ouvre pas devant vous et vous aurez beau me supplier pour savoir ce qu'il contient, je ne vous dirais rien ... Rien du tout !

A peine avait t'elle finit sa phrase, que Ron s'écria brutalement:

- Par les chaussettes de Merlin ! Hermione nous fait subir des supplices aussi vicieux que l'autre cloporte, il se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille tout en parlant assez fort afin que la jeune demoiselle puisse l'entendre, en fait je crois qu'elle à raison , ils se ressemblent plus que l'on peut le croire et sont sur la même longueur d'onde en matière de sadisme, je te paris que bientôt Miss Granger deviendra Madame Snape ...

- AHAHAH, vraiment très drôle, Ron, tu as fais l'école du rire pour sortir de telles stupiditées, soit dit en passant comment va ta douce Sybille ?

- Bien, je te remercie ! Allez ouvre ce colis ! Ça m'interpelle de savoir ce qu'il t'a envoyé !

- Non, non et triple non ! Vous vous moquez de moi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous ferais ce plaisir de céder à votre curiosité maladive, je l'ouvrirai plus tard maintenant mange Ronald ,

- Mais ...

- De toute façon, tu sera très rapidement ce qu'il contient et si cela s'avère être une farce du professeur Rogue, je te laisserais lui faire la misère et le dénoncer à Dumbledore. C'est compris ? ALORS laisse moi manger ... Bon appétit !

Et sans un mot de plus, elle fixa son assiette de spaghettis qui semblait être devenue si passionnante ; une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se leva précipitament, prétexta une envie pressante, prit le petit paquet et courut jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches.

Les garçons se levèrent d'un seul bond et la suivirent rapidement sous le regard médusé de toutes les personnes du réféctoire y compris celui d'un certain professeur mais qu'importe ils s'en fichait bien ... Seul l''envie de savoir le contenue de ce fameux paquet les préoccupait tous !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De son coté, Hermione défit les petits cordelettes du colis et souleva le couvercle, elle y découvrit une enveloppe à l'écriture fine, régulière et douce, parfaite antithèse de son professeur.

La gryffondor hésita un long moment avant d'ouvrir la lettre, pour elle, recevoir un courrier officiel ne présageait rien de bon, mais Severus Snape n'était plus un supérieur mais son cavalier, il était évident que son écrit concernerait sans doute le bal !

" Miss Granger "

Quelle originalité !

" Miss Granger "

Veuillez trouver ci-joint le contrat nous reliant tous les deux pour le bal à venir, ainsi que la liste de ce que vous devez et ne devez pas faire en ma présence, je tiens formellement à ce que ces règles soient respectées afin que nous passions une soirée convenable.

La jeune fille sourit intérieurement, car même dans une simple lettre Severus Snape ne pouvait se passer d'être froid et dirigiste;

Régle n'1 : Ne posez pas de question inutile du genre : combien dois je mettre de tarentules noires pour réussir le poison d'Aphrodite ?

Nous sommes au bal pas en cours de potions.

Régle 1 bis : Ne m'inviter pas à danser, ni à parler de quoi que ce soit,

Nous n'avons pas élévés les hiboux ensemble.

Régle n'2 : Ne pas constamment rester à mes cotés.

Règle n'3 : Ne me parler surtout pas de vos amis, ni de vos problèmes personnels,

Je suis votre cavalier et non un psychologue

Régle n'4 : Respecter le pacte de non dispute à la lettre

Règle n'5 : Soyez respectueuse de mes besoins et volontées

règle n'6 : Faites que toutes les régles précédamment citées soient respectées sous peine que ce contrat soit rompu et la verité révélée !

Cordialement

Severus Snape

Post scriptum : Veuillez trouver ci-joint, un simple présent que vous devrez porter au bal.

Post scriptum 2: Veuillez me retrouver devant chez Ollivanders lors de la sortié à pré au lard à 10 H précise, passer cette horaire, je choisirai moi même ce que vous porterez lors du bal, à vos risques et périls.

Hermione déposa la lettre sur le bord d'un lavabo et regarda la petite boite qui contenait selon son professeur, un modeste présent ! Elle était d'une jolie couleur verte entouré d'un ruban argenté, rien de plus Serpentard, pensa la jeune demoiselle ! Rien de plus Snapien ...

Elle contempla la boite un bref instant, souleva le couverte et eut une exclamation de surprise voyant ce qu'elle contenait : une boutonnière ! Ce n'était pas grand chose mais Hermione la trouva très jolie, elle était faite d'argent brut, surmontée d'une petite fleur toute simple : une rose blanche.

- C'est magnifique !

Elle se leva toute contente, le coeur légér et palpitant .

La lettre du maître des potions avait beau être stricte et froide mais au moins il savait y faire et avait du goût.

Sautillant presque, elle reprit la route du réféctoire et tomba nez à nez avec ses deux meilleures amis, le visage rougi d'avoir chercher en vain une demoiselle qu'ils ne trouvaient pas. Poussée par la pulsion du moment, elle leur montra le bijou avec un sourire immense et murmura,réveuse :

- Il est beau n'est ce pas ?

Ron, à bout de souffle répondit le premier :

- Et c'est pour cela, qu'on t'a cherché un quart d'heure, rien que pour une boutonnière.

Oh que c'est mignon, Snape qui fait un cadeau à la jolie Hermione, il fait des sentiments le ptit gars ! Et bien, elle est bien bonne celle là ...

Hermiona répliqua sournoisement :

- Il est attentionné, pas comme toi, Ronald Weasley !

- Rogue ? Attentionné ? Deux mots qui ne vont pas ensemble du tout !

- Tout comme Ron, attentionné, galant, séducteur !

- Parce que tu crois que Rogue a toutes ces qualités ?

- Non, mais il en a au moins une d'entre elles ! Pas comme certain si je puis me le permettre !

Ron s'exclaffa :

- Ah, j'ai compris ... ROGUE a dû te payer, tu ne pourrais pas pû être aussi gentille avec lui , autrement !

- Pauvre bougre, pourquoi ne peux tu pas croire que l'on puisse accepter Severus Snape comme il est vraiment et qu'on puisse lui faire des compliments ... Naturellement !

- Tout simplement parce que c'est un monstre, Un salopard impartial et mauvais ... Ou est passée la Hermione qui le trouvait méprisable et vil ?

Harry, qui n'avait pas prit part à la discussion, soupira bruyamment, il savait pértinament que cette discussion allait mal se terminer, comme toutes celles qu'ils avaient eu sur Severus Snape

- C'est bon ? dit t'il d'une voix calme, vous avez finis vos gamineries? ON peut retourner manger dans le calme ?

- Oue, marmona Ron, allons manger !

Ils retournèrent silencieusement jusqu'au réféctoire ou mille paires de yeux les observaient avec une curiosité non dissimullée

Une certaine tension émérgait de ces trois là sans doute renforcée par les regards froids qu'Hermione et Ron se lançaient mais qu'importe, le dessert arrivait et l'attention de tous fut attirée par une toute autre occupation bien plus intéressante qu'une dispute d'adolescents boutonneux


	9. Mirage

bonjour,

voici la suite de mon histoire, merci à tous les lecteurs de l'ombre et surtout à ceux qui m'encouragent par leurs reviews

j'aimerais bien en avoir plus car le peu que j'ai ne me suffit plus !!!

très bonne lecture

et surtout n'hesitez pas à me laisser vos avis

bien à vous

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement sans d'autres accrochages du genre.

Les cours furent comme toujours (selon Hermione) passionnants, le goûter délicieux et goutu, la petite quérelle s'envola très vite laissant place à une bonne ambiance générale, tous était enjoué par la sortie à pré au lard et le bal du lendemain, les filles telles que Hermione et Ginny s'imaginaient déjà dans de belles robes, avec des bijoux magnifiques et une coiffure digne des plus grands coiffeurs.

Les garçons, quant à eux parlaient quidditch, ce qui n'était pas rare ces temps ci vu que le match d'halloween approchait à grand pas, un match que les gryffondors pensaient gagner haut la main !

Que peuvent bien valoir de petits aiglons à lunettes contre de beaux lions bien robustes, avait même dit Ron !

Bref tout allait pour le mieux ! Toutefois ce qui deva arriver, arriva ...

Vingt heure trente sonna, annonçant par la même à Hermione que son temps de rire était terminé pour aujourd'hui et qu'elle était en retard à sa colle. Une colle qu'elle devait faire avec Severus Snape qui n'appréciait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout que l'on soit en retard.

Elle se leva brutalement du canapé et s'écria telle une éffarée :

-- Ma colle, y aller, en retard.

Sans rien dire de plus, elle commença sa déscente vers les cachots, courant comme un sprinter pour ne pas trop se faire tuer par son professeur.

Elle déscendit les escaliers à une vitesse folle, voyant défilé les différents étages sans vraiment y faire attention, elle passa le grand hall et prit le petit escalier menant aux cachots. Soudain, elle rata une marche, fit une chute monumentale dans l'escalier qu'elle tenta d'amortir avec ses bras mais ce fut chose vaine, quand elle sentit sa tête toucher le sol froid ...Elle tenta de se relever une première fois mais tout vaçillait autour d'elle ... Ella ferma les yeux pour se redonner du courage mais quand elle les réouvrit, rien n'avait changé ! Mise à part qu'elle sentait maintenant une substance visqueuse s'écouler le long de son visage, la jeune fille eut un petit cri et sans se rendre compte de rien, elle perdit connaissance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand elle se réveilla, elle fut surprise de voir de nombreux nuages cotonneux, elle se redressa brutalement :

- Oh non ! C'est pas possible, je suis déjà morte ? Non non non, je ne devais pas mourir comme cà, pas d'une mort si ridicule, pas si jeune, c'est pas possible, non ! c'est pas possible ! Aie mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait mal ce satané poignet, purée ! attends, réfléchis un peu si tu as mal c'est que tu es encore en vie ! Les morts ne souffrent pas ... Bien bien mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici le père Noël ?

En effet, un vieil homme s'approcha doucement d'elle, une sourire bienveillant aux lèvres :

- Ah ! je suis content de vous voir mademoiselle Granger, comment vous sentez vous ?

La jeune fille se raidit soudainement, si elle parlait au père Noël, c'est certainement que le coup sur la tête l'avait fait devenir folle, à moins qu'elle ne rêvait ...

- Euh, je vais bien monsieur ... Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et continua d'une voix toute timide, suis je morte ?

L'homme en face d'elle se mit à rire gentiment :

- Pourquoi une telle question ? Point du tout, du moins pas à ce que je sache !

- Ouf tant mieux, ca me rassure mais alors pourquoi sommes nous entourés de ... nuages ?

- Des nuages, dites vous ? le vieux monsieur fit un quart de tour sur lui même et repondit d'une voix joyeuse, mademoiselle, je crois que vous avez pris un magnifique coup sur la tête ! Quelle chance d'être entouré de nuages !

- Vous ne les voyez donc pas Monsieur ? Elle se redressa vivement sur son lit, hum ... Comment dois je vous appelez ?

- Vous ne le savez donc pas ?

- Et bien non, vous savez chez nous, vous portez de nombreux noms tels que père Noël, Santa claus, Saint nicolas ...

Un eclat de rire fut sa réponse,

- Et bien, ici je suis communément appelé Albus Dumbledore ...

La gryffondor, surprise ouvrit des yeux tous ronds

- Je crois que je délire monsieur, je vois des choses bizarres ! des nuages tout partout , un papa noèl ...

le directeur continua de sourire, et lui murmura gentiment que la chute qu'elle avait du faire était sans doute résponsable de ces petites hallucinations, mais voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Hermione, il appella l'infirmière qui arriva presque aussitôt

- Que se passe t-il ? Oh Miss Granger, vous êtes reveillée, pas de mal à tête, vertiges, nausées, douleurs ?

- Non, rien de tout cela madame seulement des hallucinations ...

- Du genre ?

- Du genre que je vous vois en ... Peggy la cochonne.

L'infirmière ne pû s'empêcher de sourire bien que légérement vexée :

- Bien merci du compliment, j'aurai préféré être vu en Miss Poudlard ! Mais bon passons aux choses sérieuses, des hallucinations dites vous, je crois qu'elles sont provoquées par tous les traitements que je vous ai infligé, ne vous en faites pas, elles seront éphémeres et sans risque pour votre santé ...

La jeune demoiselle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait bien compris, quand soudainement la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violamment laiisant place à Dark Vador ... Elle se mit à rire joliment tout en murmurant que Severus Snape arrivait !

- Bonjour Severus ! l'acceuillit le vieil homme

Le professeur Snape comme à son habitude le salua d'un petit signe de tête, puis se dirigea vers la malade, le régard dédaigneux et l'air hautain.

- Granger, vous avez eu le culot de ne pas venir en colle et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, de manquer notre rendez-vous.

La jeune fille lui sourit gentiment et répondit du tac au tac avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux :

- Je vais bien, merci de le demander professeur, j'ai juste fais une mauvaise chute en me rendant dans vos cachots !

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et s'asseya sur le lit :

- Et bien avec un peu de chance, vous ne pourrez pas faire le bal, oh que c'est malheureux ! Térriblement malheureux ...

- Mais non, mais non ! risposta madame Pomfresh, demain, elle sera sur pied et prête à danser toute la nuit !

Le maître des potions répondit à l'infirmiere par un regard noir et ajouta sarcastiquement :

- Cela sera bien difficile sans robe ...

Hermione se redressa dans son lit avec mal et dit tout en captant le regard de l'homme en noir :

- Vous ne pouvez pas ma faire cela ! Pas maintenant, je suis en retard, je l'admets mais j'ai une bonne excuse,

par pitié, allons au chemin de traverse pour acheter nos vetements de soirée !

Severus ne broncha pas, il la fixa un long moment sans que personne ne puisse dire pourquoi, il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur la joue :

- Vous êtes brulante, cela serait de la folie de vous sortir dans cet état

Il l'effleura doucement du bout des doigts, suivant délicatement les courbes de son visage, et tenta de chercher les traçes d'une eventuelle bléssure, quand il en trouva une, il lui esquissa un petit sourire et lui murmura :

- Et voici ma deuxieme raison,

Ella baissa le regard, prise au dépourvue :

- Madame Pomfresh, me croyez vous en état de pouvoir faire une sortie ?

La dame en blanc, lui jéta un regard triste et marrnonna que malheureusement non elle ne pouvait pas sortir du chateau après une si mauvaise chute.

Hermione se mordit machinalement la lèvre et releva la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec Severus Snape.

- Vous avez gagner professeur, je reste ici et demain, je ne vais pas au bal, du moins pas tant que je me trouve encore dans les nuages ...

Pas tant que je divague ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Elle baissa la voix, comme dépitée et deçue, merci Severus Snape pour votre petit cadeau, il me plaît beaucoup mais vous devriez le reprendre et l'offrir à une nouvelle cavalière ...

- Il en est hors de question, Miss Granger, vous m'avez tant bassiné pour que je sois votre cavalier que maintenant vous étes contrainte de passer la soirée avec moi que vous le vouliez ou non ... Il jeta un rapide regard en arrière, et cela de manière purement professionnelle, que cela ne tienne bien sur ! Maintenant reposez vous et arretez un instant de jacassez ou de vous plaindre. Vous avez intèret d'être d'aplomd pour demain ... Il se releva et poussa doucement la jeune fille afin qu'elle se recouche, maintenant, fermez les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée professeur.

- Il faut que vous dormiez pourtant.

- Mais ...

- Pas de mais ou je vous coud les paupières !

- Toujours aussi subtil, murmura le vieux directeur

- D'accord pour faire plaisir à mon très chèr ami, Miss Granger, auriez vous l'amabilité de fermer vos jolis yeux.

Elle lui souria :

- Je n'ai pas dit : moquez vous de votre professeur Miss, mais de faire une action simple et compréhensible par le plus grand nombre, est-ce trop demander ?

Là dessus, il posa sa main sur les yeux de la gryffondor et les força doucement à les fermer. Il resta un instant au dessus d'elle et baissa le ton de sa voix afin qu'elle soit la plus basse possible :

- Bien ! J'enlève ma main mais je vous surveille ... Ouvrez un seul instant vos yeux et je vous pétrifis pour les heures à venir ! Compris ?

- Parfaitement !

Sans qu'elle se rende compte de rien, il leva doucement sa baguette et lui jétà un sort pour qu'elle s'endorme;

Avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves, elle lui marmonna toutefois un petit "tricheur" calè entre deux soupirs .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Miss Granger, oh miss Granger, il est l'heure, l'heure de se lever ! Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se trouva face à face à Madame Pomfresh qui portait un plateau de nourriture. Un petit grogrement s'echappa de sa bouche, non, elle n'avait pas faim mais alors pas du tout; L'infermière comprenant sans doute le langage des animaux, s'approcha d'elle :

- Pas de chichi ou j'appelle le professeur Rogue, lui ne vous fera pas de cadeau ! Mangez au moins un petit peu, ce n'est pas en se privant de nourriture que l'on finit par guérir.

- J'ai pas faim, j'ai mal à la tête, je veux voir mes amis, j'en ai marre de dormir !

- Un petit effort jeune fille ! Et que ca saute, buvez au moins la soupe;

- D'accord mais après pourrais je voir mes amis ?

- Non pas ce soir ! vous devez vous reposer ! tututututu arretez de me faire cette tête de chien battu, vous sortirez demain un point c'est tout ...

- Mais ...

- Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit madame Pomfresh, vous n'êtes pas sourde à ce que je sache.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent à l'unisson, Severus Rogue était dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, le visage fixe et impassible, les bras croisés sur la poitrine:

- Bonsoir Severus !

Hermione le salua brievement.

- Que nous vaut cette visite ?

- Dumbledore !

- Je me disais aussi ! Une mouche de bonté n'aurait pas pû vous piquez !

Une crise de pleurs d'un petit Gryffondor mit fin à cette discussion l'infermière se leva en trombe du lit de son élève et se dirigea vers l'enfant qui pleurait :

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a mon petit ? Elle lança un regard noir à son collègue, vous, veuillez à ce qu'elle mange!

- Je ne suis pas une nourrice, puis prenant conscience que ces mots ne serviraient à rien, il pesta un instant et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune fille :

- Vous alors, vous ne me causez que du tord cette année !

Hermione l'interrogea du regard, puis soudainement son visage se fit plus pale

- Je suis désolée, murmura t'elle dans un soupir, je suis allée beaucoup trop loin ces temps ci, vous aviez raison quand vous m'avez dit que j'avais dépassé les limites, aujourd'hui, je regrette presque ...

- Moi aussi ! répondit t'il sur un même ton.

Le regard de l'homme en noir semblait perdu et ses traits incroyablement crispés, il semblait être là sans être là comme ronger par certains regrets.

Un long silence s'installa dans l'infirmerie, seules les plaintes du petit bléssé persistaient. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, comme marqués au fer chaud par des souvenirs communs, des souvenirs bien désagréables.

- Pardonnez moi, miss Granger ... murmura t'il.

Il se ressaisit brutalement reprenant son masque habituel, celui de l'abject maitre des cachots.

- Mangez, lui dit t'il tout en lui tendant le bol de soupe.

- NON, s'écria t'elle, posez ça tout de suite !Prenant conscience du ton qu'elle avait employé sur son professeur, elle se mit à rougir violamment, lui, l'interrogea du regard, s'il vous plaît, ajouta t'elle plus doucement.

Il ne s'exécuta pas, se contentant de la fixer intensivement :

- Je ... Je vous pardonne monsieur !

Et comme pour sceller ses dires, elle fit un effort insurmontable pour s'approcher de lui et lui déposa un léger bisou sur la joue.

Severus resta statique un moment, il ne savait vraiment comment réagir face à ce genre de situations qui ne se presentait que très rarement : Il se contenta de marmonner un bref merci et lui tendit à nouveau le bol de soupe :

- Faites moi le plaisir de manger Mademoiselle et si vous finisssez votre assiette comme une grande, il se peut bien qu-il ait une petite compensation, dit t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Ah bon, quelle est t'elle ? lui dit t'elle tout en lui prenant la soupe des mains, je paris que vous mentez, que c'est encore une mauvaise blague pour que je vous obeisse !

- C'est probable, en effet !

- Alors pourquoi devrais je boire cette soupe alors que je sais que j'ai 75 pour cent de chance de me faire avoir ?

- Parce qu'il vous reste toujours 25 que cela soit une bonne chose, et puis vous êtes curieuse ... un peu trop selon moi !

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de reprimer un sourire :

- Oui, je l'admets en effet mais c'est ce qui fait ce que je suis ! Sans cela je ne serai pas l'enervante petite Miss-je-sait-tout mais la désésperante Miss-sans-cerveau telle ...

" ne dis pas Miss parkinson, ne dis pas miss Parkinson"

- Telle que ? reprit t'il en lui faisant une infime grimace ...

- ...

- Ah, je vois, vous ne voulez pas denoncer vos amis ! C'est très honorable de votre part.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

- C'est tout comme !

- Mais non.

- Mais si.

- Oh goujat qui interprete ce qui n'est pas ! Vous m'enervez parfois ... répliqua la jeune femme.

- Non ! Si je vous avais enervé, vous m'auriez déjà lancé ce bol de soupe à la figure ...

Elle s'approcha de lui, mettant de coté son plateau de nourriture et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais ici, nous sommes dans un lieu civilisé avec d'autres humains ... Il faut donc se tenir convenablement comme des gens courtois et polis et non pas se conduire comme un misantrope ...

- Cela doit être si difficile pour vous ...

La jeune fille ne pû s'empecher de s'exlamer :

- Je ne suis pas une misantrophe dis donc, vous vous trompez de destinataire Severus Rogue, j'ai des amis, des gens qui m'aime ... Je suis sociale ! Presque ...

- Je peux dire la même chose pour moi, buvez donc Votre soupe avant que Madame pomfresh vienne me faire la morale, pauvre inconsciente.

- D'accord mais après je veux mon cadeau !

- Je verrai, j'hesite à vous le donner vu la manière dont vous venez de me parler ...

- Je suis honette rien de plus, ajouta t'elle entre deux gorgées de soupe.

- Cela pourrait vous perdre, tout comme rester avec Potter et Weasley ...

La gryffondor fronça les sourcils :

- Que voulez vous dire par là ?

Le serpentard soupira d'exasperation, puis jeta un regard plus que dédaigneux sur la jeune fille qui se trouvait à sa coté et dit d'une voix calme :

- Le nom Granger revient souvent dans les projets du maître ...

- Expliquez moi, murmura t'elle dans un souffle

Il se releva brutalement du lit, puis sans mot, il se dirigea vers la sortie :

- Il en est hors de question ...

- Mais pourquoi ? s'entendit t'elle crier

Severus Snape sans pour autant se retourner continua son chemin et répondit d'un ton sec et cassant :

- Parce que vous le saurez bien assez tôt ...

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, l'homme sortit de la pièce laissant Hermione à ses questions auquelles il ne voulait pas donner de réponses.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ce qui se préparait pour elle, du moins pas maintenant ... Elle était jeune et ne pourrait certainement pas comprendre ce qui allait se passer, qu'elle serait le jouet d'une manipulation macabre qui la mènerait tout droit chez la grande faucheuse ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allongée dans son lit, Hermione ne cessait de réflechir à ce que lui avait dit ou plutôt à ce qu'avait refuser de lui dire son professeur.

Voldermort avait prévu quelque chose pour elle. Cela n'aillait certainement pas être une partie de plaisir Elle avait peur, c'est vrai mais ce n'était pas une peur égoiste Elle pensait à Harry ...La Gryffondor savait pertinemment que si le lord noir s'en prenait à elle, c'était certainement pour toucher le survivant et le faire souffrir, comme il n'arrivait pas à le tuer de manière directe, il allait le faire sournoisement en le consummant à petit feu ...

Des fines larmes apparurent sur les joues de la jeune fille qui pleurait en silence.

Voldemort, ce salopard n'aillait donc jamais les laisser vivre en paix, non, non il fallait qu'il foute sa petite merde, qu'il se mette constamment sur leur chemin pour détruire le peu de bonheur qu'ils avaient ...

- Quel Salopard, je le déteste, je le déteste, hurla t'elle de toute ses forces dans l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh arriva presque aussitôt, voyant cette fillette dans un état second les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle ne pû s'empêcher de la prendre dans les bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux, La vieille femme resta un long moment au coté de sa protégée jusqu'a ce que celle ci s'endorme après de longs sanglots inexpliqués

Elle ne lui demanderait rien, si Hermione voulait parler, elle le ferait instinctivement .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle courrait, courrait toujours plus vite, ne sentant même plus son coeur qui battait à tout rompre, prêt à exploser ... Elle entendait ses pas, non ! Elle ne voulait pas le voir ! Pas cet enfoiré de Snape, ce traître.

Fuir, plus vite, plus loin, sans s'arrêter, ni regarder en arrière !

Les couloirs étaient vides et défilaient à une vitesse folle, il fallait qu'elle trouve Dumbledore pour tout lui dire, elle avait peur de ne pas y arriver, de mourir avant d'atteindre son but.

Les pas de l'homme se rapprochaient, elle pû même voir sa silhouette dans les ombres de la nuit .. Elle arriva enfin devant la grande gargouille qui était plus qu'effrayante à cette heure tardive, elle hurla le mot de passe et monta les escaliers en se retenant maintes fois de tomber. Elle sentait qu'il se rapprochait, qu'il était derrière elle, montant calmement les marches qui les séparaient.

La jeune fille tambourina sur la lourde porte de bois, qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, elle entra dans le bureau et la referma avec un sort bien placé.

- Monsieur le directeur ! cria t'elle, j'ai besoin d'aide, le professeur Rogue veut me .. Professeur Dumbledore que se passe t'il ?

Le vieil homme d'habitude si joyeux semblait marqué par une tristesse immense, ses yeux bleu ne pétillaient plus, son visage était crispé

et son esprit semblait ailleurs ...

Hermione se rapprocha doucement de lui comme pour éviter de l'effrayer, se fichant royalement de l'homme qui tentait avec acharnement de détruire la porte

- Que se passe t'il ? répeta t'elle de sa voix la plus douce.

Le vieux sorcier la regarda enfin, il semblait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas sombrer devant sa jeune élève :

- Je suis désolé ... murmura t'il d'une voix à peine inaudible, je suis vraiment désolé Miss Granger...

- Pourquoi étes vous désolé, professeur ?

Albus Dumbledore la fixa un instant de ses yeux tristes

- De vous avoir laisser mourir ...

La jeune Gryffondor resta figée d'effroi devant cette surprenante nouvelle et ne pû s'empêcher de répliquer froidement :

- Je ne suis pas morte professeur, pas encore ! Voldemort ne m'a pas tué et ne m'aura pas de si tôt.

- Si, vous l'êtes et je suis le seul réponsable de cette tragique histoire, pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie.

Soudain La porte céda sous les assauts, laissant place à la stature imposante de Severus Snape, le vieil homme se leva brutalement, dressant sa baguette contre l'homme en noir.

- Je ne la laisserai pas mourir une seconde fois, Severus, ça jamais ! Pas tant que je serai en vie !

Le serpentard se mit à ricaner,

- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! dit t'il, vos désirs sont des ordre. Une dernière volonté ?

- Oui ... crumphitsptogagitubasthiboupamdimutrerf,

- Comment ?

- TU ... crois ... Hermione ...réveiller ?

La jeune fille se sentit soudainement très mal, sa tête tournait et tout semblait flou autour d'elle, une lumière violente la frappa de plein fouet; elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces comme pour ne rien ressentir à la douleur qui allait l'assaillir, elle attendit deux secondes puis trois mais rien ne se produisit, elle se décida enfin à les réouvrir, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières ... Et la, elle vit l'inimaginable, un gros plan du visage de ses deux amis penchés sur elle

- Tu crois qu'elle va ... Oh, Hermione, comment vas tu ? la questionna Ronald, ces satanés professeurs n'ont pas voulu que l'on vienne te voir, ils ont dit que tu étais tombée, ce n'est pas à cause de cette vermine de Snape, au moins ? Et ta cheville, ca va mieux ? Tu n'as pas trop faim ? Tu pourras aller au bal ? Dis moi que oui ! Ahhhhh ! J'oubliais le plus important ... Joyeux Halloween ! Là dessus, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- Bonjour les garçons, murmura t'elle d'une voix ensommeillée, joyeux Halloween.

- Salut Mademoiselle, s'exclama Harry, tu te sens mieux ? Madame Pomfresh nous a dit que ... Enfin que tu avais des hallucinations.

- Je vais mieux, marmonna t'elle distraite, je ne vois plus de choses étranges et je crois même que je peux aller au bal, il ne mamque plus qu'une robe !

- T'inquiète pas Ginny pourra certainement t'en prêter une ...

- Merci, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix molle, tout en esquissant un petit sourire.

Elle ne semblait pas pressée que ses amis sachent à propos de ce que Rogue avait dit, elle leur dirait plus tard, après le bal sans doute, avant cela, elle voulait qu'ils profitent au maximum de cette soirée qui promettait de belles choses ... Leur gâcher serait un sacrilège ! Parole d'Hermione ...

Elle se redressa sur son lit d'infirmerie, fit un câlin aux deux garçons, et appela aussitôt Madame Pomfresh :

- Bonjour ma jeune enfant, vous avez l'air de vous sentir mieux, lui dit t-elle gentiment.

- Oh oui, beaucoup mieux et c'est sans doute grâce à vous ! Merci, merci beaucoup !

- Avec plaisir ! Vous voulez sans doute sortir d'ici vu ce jour important ... N'est ce pas ?

- Oh que oui !

- Je vous fais quelques tests et si tout va bien, vous pourrez vous transformer en cendrillon dans moins de dix minutes ! Allons y !

Après lui avoir prit la température, et poser de nombreuses questions, l'infermière conclut que tout allait mieux, même sa cheville avait

bien supporté le traitement .

- Je vous pose la dernière question qui sera votre pass de sortie si vous répondez bien ... Qui suis-je ?

Hermione lui sourit de toutes ses dents comprenant la gentille allusion,

- Et bien, vous êtes madame Pomfresh, la meilleure infermière que Poudlard ait porté en son sein et qui ne ressemble pour rien au monde à Peggy La cochonne

- Fantastique, fantastique Miss Granger, s'extasia la dame tout de blanc vétu, tout est donc parfait pour que vous alliez au bal avec ... Le professeur Snape, amusez vous bien ou du moins essayer !

La jeune patiente lui sauta au cou et partit aussitôt s'habiller. La journée risquait d'être longue s'il fallait se trouver une robe digne du grand aspirine et se préparer pour le bal ;

Elle monta en trombe les marches qui menait à la tour des Gryffondor, n'écoutant même pas ses deux amis qui s'egossilaient à lui dire de faire attention.

- Le mot de passe, maugréa la grosse dame, qui en avait sans doute passer de voir passer des centaines d'élèves éxcités par le bal

Hermione se figea instantanément et répondit d'un ton tout aussi direct :

- Doryphore;

- Le mot de passe ? répéta la gardienne dépitée

- Oedipe ... tenta à nouveau la jeune fille, peu sure d'elle

- Faux et archi faux, le mot de passe

- ...

- Hum je crois que tu devrais retourner à l'infirmerie si tu as des trous de mémoire, s'inquiéta Ron.

- Non, ça doit être l'effet de la potion qu'elle m'a donné pour ma chute ..

- Ok ... Mais je ne suis pas pour que tu reste dans cet état.

- Et bien, voyons si cela est si grave que tu le prétends , si ça ne va pas je retournerai à l'infirmerie, Harry ! pose moi une question.

- Qui est tu ?

- Rien de plus simple, tu aurais pû trouver quelque chose de plus difficile ! Et bien, je suis Hermione Granger, née le 19 Septembre 79, Gryffondor de son état qui déteste Drago Malefoy et tout ce qui peut se rapprocher de Lord Voldermort, elle se redressa avec fierté, actuellement meilleure élève de Poudlard et cela depuis plus de sept ans, j'ai un magnifique chat qui se prénomme Pattenrond et mon patronus est une belle petite loutre ! Tu veux en savoir davantage ou est ce suffisant ?

Ses deux amis se regardèrenet avec un sourire non dissimulé,

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller si mal que cela puisque tu arrives toujours à te lancer des fleurs ...

La jeune demoiselle ne pu s'empêcher de rire :

- Parce que je le vaux bien ; tout simplement ! Alors dites moi quel est donc ce mot de passe ?

- Cassandre

- Comment ai je pu oublier une si belle référence, Merci !

Elle entra dans la salle commune ou bon nombres d'élèves papotaient du bal venir, de cette soirée extraordinaire ou Neville allait ...

- Quoi ? Elle freina soudainement sa course, se retrouvant ainsi devant le principal interéssé l'air mauvais, Toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire cela ce soir.

Elle tapa fortement dans ses mains et demanda le silence :

- Mes très chèrs camarades, je tiens à vous souhaiter une très bonne soirée, toutefois la précision est de mise en ce qui concerne les rapports charnels entre individus en ce lieu de savoir, je serai obligé de sévir pour ceux qui dépasseront les bornes.

La jeune fille jeta un regard mauvais sur l'assemblé puis sans rien ajouter de plus, elle monta dans le dortoir des filles laissant la foule perplexe

- Ne vous inquietez pas, elle a prit un mauvais coup sur la tête, s'excusa un Harry Potter tout géné

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ginny ! Aurais tu une robe à me prêter pour le bal ? s'il te plait ! C'est important, primordial, vital, dis moi que oui, dis moi que oui ! Je t'en prisssssss

- Pourquoi cette question ? Je croyais que tu avais une robe moi ..;

- Non, non je n'en ai pas et si je n'en trouve pas une au plus vite cela risque de me gâcher la soirée ...

La demoiselle rousse fronça des sourcils :

- Mais si, tu en as une !

- Mais non, je te dis !

- Alors si ce n'est pas une robe, peux tu me dire ce que contient le paquet sur ton lit provenant de chez Madame Guipure ...

- J'ai un paquet, moi ? Mais je n'ai rien commandé là bas.

- C'est peut être un autre cadeau de notre très chèr professeur, de ton cavalier d'un soir ! Viens, allons l'ouvrir, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il a pû t'acheter.

- Pitié que cela ne soit pas une robe de grand mère !

Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent mutuellement puis en un laps de temps court, se retrouvèrent sous le baldaquin d'Hermione à contempler le paquet.

- J'ai trop trop peur, comme je le connais, il a dû m'offrir quelque chose pour me ridiculiser.

- tutututtu, je ne pense pas, lui répondit aussitôt Ginny, au contraire, comme tu es sa cavalière, il va t'offrir quelque chose pour que tu lui fasse honneur, et non pas une robe qui te conduirait à le rendre ridicule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ...

- Tu as sans doute raison, mais ... bref evitons de faire de longs discours et ouvrons ce satané paquet.

D'un accord commun , elles dechirerent le papier qui laissa place à la boite toute simple du magasin de vetements.

Après avoir prit une breve inspiration, Hermione souleva le couvercle :

- Encore du papier, ils font expres pour que le suspens me tue ou quoi

Elle sorti le paquet de papier et le posa sur le lit, à peine que le contact fut fait que celui-ci se déroula instantanément révelant par la même une magnifique robe.

Les jeunes filles étaient subjuguées par ce qu'elles voyaient, la robe bien que simple paraissait raffinée et travaillée avec soin . Faite de satin bleu, elle refletait les echos de lumière tout en restant sobre, le bustier serti de perles ne fesait que completé le doux spéctacle d'une chute de voile qui délicatement s'ecoulait le long de ce qui aurait pu etre un corp feminin.

- Elle est splendide, s'exclama Ginny, il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, tu vas être divine Hermione !

La jeune gryffondor restait sans voix, s'imaginant déjà dans cette belle robe, son amie avait raison, le maitre des potions ne s'était pas moqué d'elle .

- Mais elle doit valoir une fortune, marmonna t'elle

- Une vraie fortune, c'est vrai, mais tu t'en fiches, elle est à toi ! Je suis excitée comme une puce de voir le résultat final, en plus il est dit que la robe prend la morphologie de celui qui la porte, du sur-mesure ! Qui aurait pû croire que Snape avait bon gout ! Pas moi en tout cas ...

- Je suis sure qu'il a du envoyé son elfe de maison l'acheter ou qu'il a laissé la vendeuse choisir à sa place pour ne pas perdre son temps si précieux .

- C'est probable en effet, mais on s'en fiche nous ! Allons se préparer, lui chantonna la jeune Weasley tout en la prenant par le bras, en fait non lis moi d'abord la petite carte qu'il t'a envoyé avec !

- Quelle curieuse ! Je ne puis me le permettre, imagines qu'il me fasse une déclaration d'amour enflammée, tu n'auras que ta gorge pour vomir ! Voyant le regard suppliant de sa meilleur amie, elle céda,

- Miss Granger,

Voici le cadeau que je me permets de vous offrir, étant donner que vous n'avez malheureusement ( heureusement ) pas pû vous en procurez une !

J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra ... Je l'ai choisi de manière à ce qu'elle se rapproche le plus possible de votre caractère, c'est à dire simple tout en étant complêxe

Rendez vous à vingt précise, en bas du grand escalier.

Sincères salutations,

Severus Snape

- Sympa !

- en effet, mais il vient gentiment de m'insulter de simplette si je ne m'abuse ... Quel goujat celui-là.

- Non, il vient juste de te reveler que tu étais unique, rare et précieuse !


	10. Le baiser

- Sympa !

- en effet, mais il vient gentiment de m'insulter de simplette si je ne m'abuse ... Quel goujat celui-là.

- Non, il vient juste de te révéler que tu étais unique, rare et précieuse

-Si tu le dis, marmonna Hermione à demi convaincu mais tu sais, on peu dire n'importe quoi avec des propos ambigus, Allez viens, allons nous preparer, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être en retard au rendez vous de MONseigneur ...

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes filles allèrent se pouponner dans la joie et la bonne humeur ne sachant pas ce qui se tramait dans les profondeurs des cachots ... Plus précisément dans les appartements d'un certain maitre des potions ...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

L'homme en noir se massait douloureusement les temps, cherchant désespérément un stratagème qui le sortirait de ce pétrin ... qui les sortirait de ce pétrin, il n'était pas le seul en jeu, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre s'il accomplissait cette stupide mission mais elle ... Elle, la petite sang de bourbe, la miss-je-sais-tout, Hermione n'aurait sans doute pas la même chance que lui ...

Que devait il faire ? Trahir un monstre et mourir, ou trahir une âme innocente ?

Il savait déjà la réponse mais ne voulait pas l'admettre, il l'avait promis et ferait ce qui avait été prévu, il irait jusqu'au bout, qu'importe les conséquences, de toute manière, il était déjà mort ...

Après de longues minutes, le tic tac incessant de l'horloge le rappela à l'ordre ... Le bal ... Miss Granger ... ce soir ! Severus Snape se redressa vivement, se rappelant sans doute qu'il devait se préparer, il se dirigea vers sa chambre avec de grands soupirs .

Oh que oui, il détestait les bals, les danses idiotes et ridicules, les femmes qui se pavanaient comme des poulettes se croyant délicieuses alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Il ouvrit son armoire d'un air mécontent,

« Ne mettez pas vos robes de croques morts « , avait elle dit,

Facile à dire, marmonna il tout en cherchant désespérément un habit arborant une couleur autre que celle de prédilection . Même quand elle n'est pas là, elle ne cesse de me gâcher la vie, Elle ne veut tout de même pas que je demande à ce bon vieux directeur de me prêter des affaires... Non ! Même pas en rêve, jamais, au grand jamais, je demanderais à Albus Dumbledore ! il faut que je cloue le bec à Miss Pim bèche, direction le chemin de traverse, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de sa chambre, FICHTRE ! Il est déjà dix neuf heures trente.

Quelle plaie !

Il toussota, gêné par la solution qui lui restait en poche, et appela d'un ton sec :

- Dobby !

Un petit pop se fit entendre, et l'elfe de maison apparut aussitôt ...

- Que puis je faire pour que Monsieur Snape soit satisfait, lui dit il tout en se prostenant

- Peut être pourriez vous tuer Miss Granger de ma part, cela me ferait énormément plaisir ..

puis voyant la mine déconfite du petit elfe, il reprit, peut être pourriez vous tout simplement passez un message à notre très cher directeur ... Si sa proposition de prêt pour le bal tient toujours, je l'accepte ... Malheureusement

- Dois je rajouter le 'malheureusement" qui ponctuait votre phrase, Monsieur Snape ?

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Elle était là impassible, accoudée à la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, souriant passivement sans même s'en rendre compte ... L'heure de la vengeance approchait et ce soir, elle montrerait à Ronald, qu'elle n'était pas une lâche, bien au contraire ... Il fallait vraiment ne pas être lâche pour venir accompagner de Severus Snape ... Hermione savait pertinemment que sa soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos et qu'elle allait en quelque sorte la subir, mais cela valait sans doute les cinq secondes d'extase qu'elle aurait quand elle verrait la tête cramoisie et désemparée des deux garçons.

Plus l'heure fatidique approchait, plus elle se sentait nerveuse et patraque ... Bientôt, il ne faudrait pas trembler mais se montrer digne et fière devant tous ... Elle aurait juste à sourire, et le cavalier Snape ferait son effet ...

La jeune fille regarda désespérément la salle commune des Gryffondors se remplir de personnes, toutes s'étaient mises sur leur 31 . S'ils étaient là à attendre impatiemment devant la porte, c'est que la grande fête n'allait pas tarder à commencer ..

Son cœur manqua un battement , elle eut soudainement l'envie de fuir, loin très loin de cette foule grouillante, Non ! Ce n'était pas cette foule qui la terrorisait mais le bal qu'elles incarnaient. Ou bien était ce Le professeur Rogue ? Ils se détestaient, tous les deux savaient sans aucun doute que cette soirée allait se terminer par une dispute bien juteuse, pleine de mots doux à censurer !

Si la soirée dérape, cela sera de sa faute, pensa la Gryffondor, un sourire aux lèvres, je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'elle ne soit pas un désastre ... enfin, je vais essayer ..

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par Ron et Harry qui arrivèrent en tenue d'apparat.

Les mêmes que celles du bal de cinquième année ... Elle ne pu s'empêcher de retenir un petit rire :

- C'est comme un air de déjà vu les garçons !

- Toi, par contre, tu es Magnifique, lui répondit Harry tout en lui souriant

- Et ca, ce n'est pas du déjà vu, s'exclama Ron

Hermione lui lança un regard noir digne du maître des cachots, se disant sans doute que ce soir, il allait ravaler sa fierté ...

Ils attendirent patiemment dame Ginny qui mettait un temps fou à se préparer, et à vingt heures moins cinq, ils purent enfin quitter la salle commune pour se rendre au bal, Luna les attendait à l'entrée arborant une robe d'un bleu aussi pale que ses yeux, on aurait dit une apparition, elle était sublime ... Neville la salua tout en bafouillant de multiples compliments, et lui offra une petite rose qu'il accrocha sur la robe de sa cavalière .

Il y en avait au moins deux qui allaient passer une bonne soirée, enfin quatre avec Harry et Ginny qui ne cessaient de se lancer des regards plein de tendresse et de passion, Ils en avaient de la chance; Seuls, Ron et elle semblaient désespérés, arborant un visage mortuaire, ils semblaient aller à l'échafaud ...

« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, se répéta-elle mentalement, un mauvais moment à passer ... En plus, il y a le pacte de respect commun, tant que je ne le provoque pas tout ira bien.. »

- Mince s'écria elle soudainement, j'ai oublié ma boutonnière !

Elle rebroussa chemin, tout en criant à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre sous peine de rater le début de la soirée, la jeune fille courra aussi vite qu'elle pu mais voyant que ses chaussures la ralentissaient, elle les enleva rapidement et remonta jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor ...

Elle prit sa boutonnière et recommença son parcours du combattant

Vingt heures une, voila qu'elle était en retard, la soirée commençait mal.

Après quelques minutes d'une course effrénée, Hermione arriva tant bien que mal au grand escalier, elle se recoiffa machinalement et descendit les marches avec toute la grâce qu'elle pu à cet instant.

La jeune Gryffondor, en le voyant ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il l'avait attendu et avait respecté les règles du contrat puisqu'il ne portait pas ses habituelles robes noires encombrantes, elle le trouva même séduisant dans son costume trois pièces noire et sa chemise blanche.. Il était ...

- Vous êtes en retard, la rappela à l'ordre une voix sèche et cassante,

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve, elle prit une profonde inspiration et ne cessa pas de sourire

- Bonsoir Professeur, veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard mais un imprévu de taille s'est présenté à moi alors que je me trouvais en chemin, je suis vraiment navré si cela vous a importuné, sachez seulement que je ferai mon possible pour que cela ne se reproduise pas durant le temps que je passerai à vos cotés, je vous remercie d'avoir été si patient et de vos efforts en ce qui concerne votre tenue vestimentaire... Vous êtes ravissant.

- Il en est de même pour vous ... Quoi que le mot ravissant est un peu trop exagéré si je puis me le permettre, quoi qu'il soit, attendez vous à faire une entrée remarquée puisque nous sommes les derniers à arriver.

- Cela ne sera que meilleur puisque vous impressionnerez tous les professeurs, et élèves de cette école.

- Pas les serpentards, du moins

- Bien au contraire, monsieur, bien au contraire.

- Alors étonnons les, lui dit il tout en s'approchant de la belle demoiselle, donnez moi votre bras, bien, maintenant souriez, tenez vous droite et prenez un air hautain.

- Faire la potiche, en somme marmonna t'elle tout en lui prenant la main

Elle crû voir un sourire apparaitre sur le visage de son cavalier:

- Votre perspicacité m'étonnera toujours Miss Granger, allons y !

Sans la prévenir, il la tira par le bras et entra dans la grande salle fessant par la même claquer les grandes portes, il semblait avoir choisit son moment, tous, élèves, comme professeur attendaient dans un calme religieux que le vieux directeur annonce le début des festivités ... Surpris par l'entrée en volé du maitre des potions, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvements vers les deux arrivants, Hermione semblait rayonnante, elle ne cessait de sourire, tout en regardant son cavalier, lui, fessait de même ( son sourire, n'était qu'en fait un rictus de satisfaction )

Tous les deux étaient ravis de ce qu'ils voyaient ! Tous étaient bouche bée, les yeux révulsés pour certain, la surprise semblait avoir fait son effet ... Elle chercha des yeux ses deux amis surtout un certain roux mais ne les trouva pas, elle sursauta soudainement au contact de son professeur qui l'enserra un peu plus, et suivit son regard ... La jeune fille se sentit tout à coup superbement bien en voyant la mine déconfite des deux garçons qui la regardaient avec étonnement.. Stupéfait voila le mot qui les définissait à cet instant précis, sans doute, surpris par la proximité de ces deux ennemis.

- Allons donc les saluer, lui proposa le professeur Snape tout en lui lançant un regard malicieux

- Avec plaisir,

Main dans la main, ils s'approchèrent des gryffondors et de leurs cavalières

- Vous n'êtes donc pas dégouté de tenir la main à une sang de bourbe, lui marmonna t'elle au creux de l'oreille, quelle surprise.

- Je me suis fais à vous, lui répondit il sur le même ton, il serra un peu plus son emprise sur la jeune fille et arrivé au niveau du groupe de Gryffondors, salua brièvement chacun d'eux ;

- Potter, Weasley, Sybille, ma sublime cavalière et moi même, vous souhaitons de passer une très bonne soirée au sein ... de ce groupe d'infâmes idiots sans cervelle, il se retourna vivement vers Hermione, m'accorderiez vous cette danse, Miss Granger ?

- Avec plaisir, professeur, lui répondit elle par un sourire rayonnant, il l'entraina au milieu de la piste mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui murmurer qu'elle était piètre danseuse

- Laissez vous guider ...

Ainsi sous le regard médusé de tous, ils entamèrent une valse, les yeux dans les yeux ressemblant à un jeune couple emplit de passion, les gestes se fessaient doux, les mouvements synchronisés ... Ils semblaient ne faire qu'un , comme bercé par une musique autre que celle qui passait actuellement, une musique qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre, l'instant était paisible, unique, indescriptible, jamais Hermione n'oublierait cette danse qui lui présentait un homme différent que l'infâme maitre des cachots.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle posa instinctivement sa tête contre le torse de son cavalier, elle le sentit se raidir mais il la laissa faire . la jeune fille l'entendit sourire un instant, elle releva la tête tout en lui lançant un regard interrogatif, en guise de réponse, l'homme lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en la fixant étrangement ... Il semblait soudainement si préoccuper..

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle calmement.

Il ne répondit pas et continua à la faire valser avec une douceur incroyable, l'homme en face d'elle semblait différent de celui qu'elle rencontrait en cours, il paraissait plus humain ... presque fragile, elle ne pu réprimer un geste tendre envers lui et lui caressa doucement le visage, qu'importe ce que les autres pensaient, elle s'en fichait et ne voyait que lui, Severus Snape,

Une envie subite de l'embrasser s'insinua en elle, mais elle savait que c'était chose impossible, jamais il ne voudrait, jamais, elle ne pourrait, ce n'était qu'une pulsion sous le coup du moment auxquelles elle ne devait pas céder sous peine de fortes ... de très fortes représailles.

- Vos pensées m'offensent, Miss

- Je ...

- Il y a des règles en ce lieu que je ne saurais contourner, les relations entre professeurs et élèves ne doivent pas dépasser certaines limites et vous le savez tout autant que moi alors cessons cette discussion qui n'a pas lieu d'être et continuons à danser.

- Bien, répondit elle tout en desserrant son étreinte

Il la rattrapa violemment et la serra de plus belle contre lui, faisant que leur visages ne se trouvent qu'a quelques centimètres .

-Sachez seulement que je n'ai rien contre vous et que l'envie ne manque pas ... Loin de là

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et baissa soudainement les yeux face à l'aveu de son professeur

- Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas ...

L'homme en noir n'ajouta rien et ils dansèrent ainsi un long moment, perdant la notion du temps, ne suivant même plus les rythmes qui défilaient ... Ils étaient dans leur monde ne se souciant de personne, après plusieurs chansons, Harry invita Hermione à danser sous le regard noir de leur professeur, cela s'empira bien plus encore quand ce fut le tour de Ron de la prendre par le bras et de la faire valser, elle semblait vraiment apprécier cela et riait de bon cœur, parfois même il lui semblait qu'elle lui jetait de petits regards moqueurs, comment osait elle se moquer de lui, après tout ... ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu, ou bien était ce seulement parce qu'il dansait lui même avec la belle professeur de divination qui ne cessait de déblatérer des flots d'idioties incroyables.

Le petit Weasley avait bien du courage de supporter la vieille biche durant toute une soirée; Severus Snape n'osait pas admettre qu'il aimait être avec la jeune Gryffondor, elle était parfois enquiquinante avec toutes ces questions mais cela montrait qu'elle était intelligente et curieuse ...

Il adorait se disputer avec elle, la voir rougir alors qu'elle s'énervait contre lui ...

Elle était la seule à l'affronter, à lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait, et puis elle voulait l'embrasser, elle devait être malade, ou incroyablement en manque pour oser avoir de telles pensées envers lui, surtout quand il était à ses cotés ... Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il était, il savait qu'elle le détestait alors pourquoi ?

Merde, il la voulait elle, c'était inéducable, ce n'était pas de l'amour, plutôt du désir ou de l'intérêt, elle était tellement différente des autres mais il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à ces pulsions de pacotille, pas maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il se préparait pour elle et sa bande d'amis ...

Il attendit patiemment que la chanson se termine, et alla chercher la jeune demoiselle toute de bleu vêtu et l'attrapa doucement par le bras, il fallait qu'il passe à l'action, sinon il serait trop tard, trop tard et pour eux deux.

- J'ai à vous parler, dehors !

Elle le regarda surprise :

- N'y a t'il rien que vous pouvez me dire ici ?

- Bien sur que si Miss Granger, mais je le fessais devant tous, nous serions sur les voies de l'exclusion, c'est à vous de voir, répondit il d'un ton mielleux

- Allons profiter du bon air de cette soirée

Ils sortirent du château, marchant cote à cote dans un silence presque effrayant, après un long moment, Hermione se décida à rompre cette tension pesante, elle n'avait pas peur, certes mais voulait savoir ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire .

La jeune fille arrêta sa marche et dans un geste impatient, elle obligea son professeur à faire de même :

- Alors ? demanda t'elle tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux

- Plait il ?

- Qu'avez vous donc à me dire, monsieur ? ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il fait un froid de canard , dit elle tout en se frottant ses deux mains ensemble pour les réchauffer,

- Rien ...

Elle s'énerva instantanément et se mit presque à crier ;

- Seriez vous en train de vous moquez de moi ?

L'homme en noir se rapprocha de la jeune fille et soupira tristement ,

- J'ai dit que je n'avais rien à vous dire, certes mais il reste toujours à faire.

- Que ... Que voulez vous dire , bafouilla telle tout en essayant de décrypter le regard noir et froid de son cavalier.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille, la fixant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant, elle sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux, puis le visage pour venir s'attarder sur ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux sous cette douceur exquise, son cœur s'emballa brutalement quand elle sentit le souffle de l'homme en noir à quelques centimètres de son visage ... Elle sourit timidement comprenant ce qui allait se passer et ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, c'est à ce moment précis qu'il choisit de franchir l'infime distance qui les séparaient, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de la Gryffondor qui ne pu s'empêcher de frémir ... Il la regarda un instant et sans la prévenir, il l'embrassa avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pu mettre, la caressant avec douceur et passion, comme ci elle lui était indispensable ...

Hermione se sentit transportée par la magie de ce baiser, voulant savourer chaque seconde de celui ci, voulant graver en elle cette image tout autre de son professeur de potions, celle d'un Homme tout simplement ...

Ce baiser dura de longues secondes sans qu'aucun de deux ne semble vouloir se séparer de l'autre ... Severus Snape fut le premier à s'écarter de la jeune demoiselle, la toisant d'un air incertain ... Il se rapprocha d'elle, frôlant son visage de ses longs doigts, il se remit à la caresser d'un air triste et avant qu'elle ne pu dire quoi que ce soit, il leva sa baguette vers elle et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

- Je suis désolé


	11. La mort au bout du chemin

**Bonjour, **

**Voici enfin les nouveaux chapitres inédits, intéressant non ? De plus j'ai découvert Works, une vraie petite merveille qui corrige mes fautes, j'espère que vous avez pu voir que je vous ai recorrigé les premiers chapitres.**

**Le chapitre suivant est déjà fait mais je vais malheureusement faire comme certains auteurs, car je ne sais pas si mon travail est apprécié, je veux quelques review pour pouvoir poster la suite,**

**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'en ont laissé, **

**Plus particulièrement à eillen ( pardon si j écorche le pseudo ) qui m'a donné l'envie de tout recorriger,**

**Pardon de cet infamie que je vous ai offert**

**Et à toi Sandra, de me suivre, **

**À bientôt**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**- Je suis désolé.**

**Et avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'agir ou de réagir, Severus Snape lui jeta un sort **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La jeune femme se réveilla dans un endroit sombre et froid éclairée par les seuls rayons de lune qui arrivaient à passer à travers les vitres sales d'une fenêtre en piteux état … Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières se demandant ou elle pouvait bien se trouver mais très vite, ses interrogations se dissipèrent pour laisser place à une haine incroyable . Elle se claqua mentalement de s'être si facilement laissée berner par cet homme .**

**- Quel enfoiré …**

**Elle se leva de la petite couchette ou on l'avait déposé et tenta de trouver une éventuelle sortie, elle tâtonna les murs de gestes nerveux et incertains et trouva enfin une porte en bois. Elle tourna la poignée mais ce fut chose vaine, la porte était close **

**- Si je sors d'ici, il va m'entendre**

**Devait-elle frapper à outrance la porte pour que son professeur lui ouvre ou devait t'elle attendre qu'il daigne lui ouvrir ? **

**Elle n'attendrait pas, oh que non, elle voulait sortir de cet endroit inhospitalier par tous les moyens, elle regarda la petite fenêtre et se laissa mollement tomber sur le sol.**

**- Bien, il ne me reste donc que la solution numéro une .**

**Hermione se leva à nouveau et commença à frapper de toutes ses forces contre la porte :**

**- Ouvrez moi ! Cria-t-elle comme une furie, **

**Elle tambourina, frappa pendant de longues minutes qui lui parurent interminables. **

**À Bout de souffle, elle retourna s'asseoir contre le mur froid et attendit que quelqu'un vienne à elle .mais de toute évidence, personne n'avait daigné écouter ses appels .. La jeune Gryffondor se replia sur elle-même et posa sa tête contre ses genoux .**

**Pourquoi lui avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle prisonnière de l'homme qu'elle avait embrassé quelques minutes …. Quelques heures plus tôt ? Voila qu'elle perdait même la notion du temps et surtout pourquoi s'était-il excusé ? **

**De nombreuses questions s'invitèrent dans l'esprit de la sorcière . Elle cherchait désespérément à comprendre mais aucune réponse ne semblait vouloir être trouvés; La seule chose pertinente qu'elle avait pu déduire fut qu'il l'avait sournoisement manipulé pour l'offrir en cadeau à son maître. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'elle était devenue une cible importante mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté et sa stupidité l'avait fait tomber la tête la première dans le gueule du loup.**

**Elle commença à s'assoupir quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, elle se leva rapidement pour ne pas paraitre dans une position de soumission et chercha machinalement sa baguette. Elle ne la trouva pas … Qui aurait amené sa baguette à un bal mis à part peut être l'autre fourbe ?**

**Plusieurs hommes enveloppés dans de longues capes noirs et portant des masques d'argent fin entrèrent dans la pièce, elle se terra le plus possible en voyant leur nombre . Ils étaient cinq;;; rien que pour elle, la petite sang de bourbe sans valeur… Ils ne parlèrent pas mais se contentaient seulement de fixer la précieuse prisonnière qui mettrait fin au règne Potterien,**

**Sans aucune douceur, l'un d'eux l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina hors de la cellule suivit par ce cortège silencieux … Ils marchèrent un petit moment, traversant de nombreux corridors aux couleurs fades et ternes. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une loure porte et celui qui la tenait fermement frappa … Ce fut à ce moment précis que la jeune femme prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne pu réprimer les frissons qui envahirent instantanément son corps, son cœur battait si vite qu'elle cru un instant qu'elle allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque.**

**On la poussa à l'intérieur d'une pièce aussi sombre que sa prison mais celle-ci était bien plus vaste **

**Une vingtaine de personnes s'y trouvaient, ils étaient là impassibles et fixes, leurs regards accrochés à la jeune femme qui venait de faire son entrée. On la força à s'avancer et la foule de Mangemorts s'écarta sur son passage. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, le grand Voldemort. Celui qui avait qui avait gâcher la vie d'Harry et qui allait sans doute lui enlever la sienne dès qu'elle ne serait plus utile. **

**- Tiens quelle belle surprise, Miss Granger en personne dans mon humble manoir. **

**Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre avec arrogance ;**

**- Je ne suis pas ici par plaisir mais plutôt par contrainte.**

**L'homme se leva soudainement de son fauteuil, s'approcha d'elle et huma l'odeur qui émanait de la jeune femme.**

**- Quelle odeur écœurante ! Vous ne trouvez pas que ca sent le Potter à plein nez … Mais je supporterais cette infamie le peu de temps qu'elle restera encore dans ce bas monde. Et vous, jeune impertinente vous m'aiderez …**

**- Il en est hors de question, lui cracha-t-elle à la figure**

**- De grès ou de force …. Dois je vous dire que vous n'avez pas le choix . La position dans laquelle vous vous trouvez ne vous donne pas le loisir de choisir entre ce que vous voulez ou non … En ce lieu, je suis le seul maître et vous, vous ne valez pas plus qu'un simple cafard … Toutefois ce qui peut nous paraître futile et inutile peut nous devenir très précieux..Voyez-vous petite sang de bourbe, je ne vous donnais pas d'importance avant qu'une idée de génie me vienne à l'esprit. Une idée fantastique … Pour vaincre Potter, il fallait une arme à la hauteur qui puisse le décimer aussi bien physiquement que moralement… Une arme qui ferait qu'il ne se relèverait plus JAMAIS. Et j'ai pensé à vous, Miss Granger… la douce et si intelligente demoiselle au sang impur… Personne n'était mieux placé que vous pour accomplir cette mission qui me tient tant à cœur. **

**Il sortit sa baguette alors que tous l'écoutait dans un silence religieux et la pointa sur la jeune fille.**

**- Acceptez-vous cette mission Miss Granger ? **

**Elle voulut reculer mais le sbire qui la tenait la repoussa vers son maître.**

**- Jamais je ne trahirai Harry, jamais ! Dit-elle d'une voix pleine de ressentiments.**

**- Vous n'avez pas le choix pauvre gamine, ce n'était qu'une question de politesse. Vous me servira que vous le vouliez ou non à moins que vous ne préfériez mourir, c'est aussi une solution à envisager… Seriez-vous prête à donner votre vie pour sauver Potter, un être déjà condamné ? J'ose espérer que vous prendrez la bonne décision..**

**L'homme s'approcha un peu plus encore de la jeune femme et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille:**

**- Vous vous attachez trop vite mademoiselle, vous donnez votre confiance à n'importe qui, à ceux qui ne la mérite pas … Tuer Harry sera la meilleure chose que vous avez à faire .**

**Elle lui lança un regard noir et ajouta doucement : **

**- Je ne le tuerai pas, je préfère de loin mourir que de trahir un ami qui pourra peut être sauver notre monde de sa pourriture ambiante.**

**- Bien … Je vois que le courage gryffondorien à encore frapper ! Albus serait si fier de vous…**

**Dommage que ce ne soit pas la réponse que j'attendais de votre part, je vous croyais beaucoup plus intelligente Miss Granger,**

**Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette contre le corps frêle de la jeune fille et jeta un endoloris bien placé**

**Elle surprise de la douleur qui l'envahissait, tomba lourdement sur les genoux; elle ne pu s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes face a cette sensation terrible, elle avait l'impression que tous ses os s'étaient broyés simultanément et que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, à une baguette tenue par le plus mauvais sorcier du siècle. **

**La sorcière tenta vainement de se relever mais retomba à nouveau sur le sol.**

**Voldermort la dévisageait de toute sa hauteur, les quelques onces d'humanité qui lui restaient semblaient s'être évaporés:**

**- Je réitère ma demande ….**

**- Et moi, mon non, répliqua-t-elle à bout de souffle**

**- Je vous croyais beaucoup beaucoup plus intelligente que cela, ENDOLORIS **

**Une nouvelle vague de douleur beaucoup plus intense que la première vint frapper la Gryffondor qui cette fois-ci, ne pu retenir ses cris et les convulsions qui peu à peu animèrent son corps de violents soubrexsautx. **

**Elle ne tenta pas de se relever, la douleur était bien trop forte … Elle commença à murmurer quelques paroles incohérentes et releva les yeux sur l'homme qui la toisait de haut :**

**- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, ni même de la mort. Tuez moi si ca vous chante . Ca ne changera rien pour moi . Vous finirez par payer pour tout ce que vous avez fait, vous paierez et vous mourez ! Je me fous de vos menaces, je me fous de ce que vous êtes, de ce que vous prônez … Un jour ou l'autre, Harry ou l'un des nôtres vous vaincra ainsi que tous vos petits chiens-chiens de bas étages ! **

**Le lord noir attrapa le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains**

**- Certes mais avant que cette tragédie arrive, beaucoup de sang va couler… Beaucoup de traites, d'impurs vont disparaitre et je saurai quand ma mort arrivera, que ma mission n'aura pas été vaine. **

**Emmenez là dans sa cellule, demain, dès l'aube, nous assisterons à la fin d'une sang de bourbe.**

**Hermione frissonna en entendant ses mots, la sentence était tombée, la mort allait être sa prochaine camarade de jeu au moins, elle mourrait en défendant ses idées et la conviction d'un monde meilleur.**

**On la ramena dans sa cellule et on l'enferma à double tour, elle resta un instant à fixer la porte et alla machinalement sur sa couchette, elle ressentit à nouveau les larmes perlées de ses yeux , et ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle pensa à Harry et à Ron, à ses parents, à cet amour qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais, à ses joies qu'elle ne vivrait pas… Elle ne vivrait pas l'accomplissement de son travail, elle ne vivrait plus tout court… **

**- Je ne veux pas mourir, murmura-t-elle, je ne veux pas mourir …. Je ne veux pas mourir avant de lui avoir fait payer….**

**Hermione sur ses pensées se recroquevilla un peu plus et ferma les yeux tentant vainement d'oublier la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait**

**De toute façon, elle était déjà morte et lui aussi …**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La porte s'ouvrit en faisant un bruit d'enfer qui la tira de ses songes, Hermione se redressa rapidement sur le lit et plissa les yeux pour voir qui était entré mais elle ne pu que discerner une forme, il faisait bien trop sombre pour voir qui cela était.**

**Elle entendit les pas se rapprocher d'elle pour venir près d'elle, la jeune femme commença à frissonner quand elle pu ressentir le souffle de la personne tout près d'elle. **

**- Qui êtes vous ? Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait être rassuré**

**- Vous devriez le savoir, lui répondit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.**

**- Professeur Snape, marmonna la jeune femme; dehors, je ne veux pas vous voir espèce de traitre … **

**Elle se leva rapidement et s'approcha de la silhouette qu'elle pouvait maintenant distinguer :**

**- Je ne m'étais pas trompée sur votre cas … J'avais raison depuis le début, vous n'êtes qu'un monstre sans cœur, sans âme, vous m'avez manipulé, vous vous êtes joué de moi comme un animal l'aurait fait avec un vulgaire morceau de viande.**

**- Vous avez raison Granger, je vous croyais bien plus intelligente mais vous êtes laisser berné si facilement que cela en a été grisant et si jouissif… J'ai apprécié de faire de vous ma chose.**

**Sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme lui assaina une claque violente et rapide. Sachant qu'il l'avait touché, il continua d'un ton neutre et détaché,**

**- Vous n'aviez tout de même pas cru que je mettais attaché à vous ? Vous n'étiez que le pion de cette comédie tragique. J'aurais tellement aimé que cette histoire dure plus longtemps, je serai sans doute arriver à mes fins et obtenu de votre part plus qu'un baiser mais votre stupidité ne m'en à pas laissé l'occasion. C'est bien dommage sachant que demain, je ne pourrai plus profiter de vous, ni de ce corps délectable.**

**Il attrapa la demoiselle par la taille et la plaqua sur le mur le plus proche en lui tenant fermement les poignets**

**- Je vous avais prévenu mademoiselle mais vous n'avez rien fait pour tenter de me fuir … Vous êtes tombé dans la gueule du loup et maintenant vous ne pourrez plus vous en sortir, vous êtes idiote et pathétique ! J'ai essayé de vous sauver mais vous n'avez pas voulu l'être.**

**En disant ses mots, elle pu sentir qu'il la fixait méchamment, sa voix était teinté d'une rancune qu'il ne pouvait pas dissimulé**

**- Changez d'avis et servez le maître sinon vous le paierez de votre vie.**

**La jeune femme tenta de le faire reculer mais il accentua sa prise sur ses poignets, **

**- Je préfère de loin mourir que de servir cette pourriture, je ne trahirai pas Harry … Jamais**

**- Quel foutu courage que de se sacrifier pour la bonne cause … La mort de Potter est inéductable mais vous, vous pouvez encore être sauvée. **

**Elle l'entendit soupirer et sentit qu'il relâchait la pression qu'il avait sur elle.**

**- Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir … Pas pour un combat dénué de tout sens.**

**L'homme se recula vivement d'elle et sans un mot sortit de la pièce, la laissant à nouveau dans le noir et à ses interrogations.**


	12. La fin d'une histoire

Hermione se laissa glisser au sol, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette discussion, ni même de cet homme, il l'avait trahis mais ne voulait pas la laisser mourir, chose complexement paradoxale et difficile à comprendre elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester pour ce qu'il lui avait fait mais quelque chose, lui disait qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être … Elle se frôla un instant les lêvres du bout des doigts et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire faiblement; Il l'avait embrassé et ce baiser malgré ce qu'il disait n'était sans doute pas vain. On ne pouvait pas embrasser une personne avec une telle intensité sans ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un infime petit quelque chose. Elle ria doucement face à cette situation ridicule et le fait qu'elle puisse être tombée amoureuse de ce fourbe qui sans doute ne ressentait rien comme il lui avait si bien démontrer plus tôt.

Hermione ne voyait pas le temps passer, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là à réfléchir vainement sur cette situation grotesque. Elle ne savait pas comment passer ses dernières heures … Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus elle se sentait fébrile et triste de ne rien avoir vécu; les quelques souvenirs qu'elle avait eu durant sa courte vie lui revinrent en mémoire: - les pleurs, les rires, la rencontre avec Harry et Ron, , l'ordre du phoénix, les buses …

Les rayons de soleil déjà faisaient leurs apparition indiquant à la jeune femme qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps, elle tenta de fermer les yeux pour oublier cette sensation pesante qui lui tiraillait l'estomac, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce mal être s'amplifia quand elle entendit des pas lourds se rapprochant de la cellule, de fines larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, elle leva un instant les yeux au ciel invoquant Merlin ou quelques autres grands sorciers :

- Par pitié, aidez moi … Supplia-t-elle entre deux souffles,

Elle se leva, essuya ses larmes avec le voile de sa robe et attendit que la lourde porte s'ouvre;

Et elle s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur le Mangemort qui l'avait conduit la première fois face à Lord Voldemort..

Tout se répéta exactement de la même manière, le même chemin, la même foule silencieuse, le même monstre …

A nouveau, elle se retrouva face à lui.

A nouveau, elle le fixa d'un regard emplie de haine,

A nouveau, il lui parla vainement sans qu'elle ne l'écoute vraiment.

Ce qui avait changé était sans doute ce sourire gravé sur les lèvres de cet homme, enfin sur ce qu'il restait d'humain en lui

- Mademoiselle Granger, petite sang de bourbe inconsciente …. Je vous ai convié ce matin avec l'idée de me défaire de votre insupportable présence , toutefois un être doté d'une grande intélligence m'a proposé une idée bien plus intéressante, bien plus perverse, une idée digne du grand sorcier que je suis

Voldemort se mit à rire bruyamment, un rire démoniaque qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, il se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de la demoiselle avec une lueur de malice inconcevable dans les yeux, il lui toucha le visage d'un air presque dégouté:

- Vous me serez inutile une fois morte … Je ne peux en aucun me défaire d'un de mes mangemorts des plus vifs, des plus intélligent

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de trésaillir quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il voulait dire par ces mots, elle le regarda froidement et tenta de prendre un ton détaché :

- Je ne suis pas l'une des vôtres et je ne le saurai jamais, je préfère encore mourir que de devenir l'une de vos pauvres marionnettes, vous ne serez jamais mon maitre …

Elle tomba violemment au sol quand elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait à nouveau lancé un Endoloris, elle tenta de se relever mais deux sous fifres se saisirent d'elle l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement

- Mais mademoiselle, vous ne comprenez toujours pas que je ne m'abaisserai jamais à vous demander votre avis, il ne m'est pas indispensable

Le chef des mangemorts s'accroupit et lui attrapa le bras sans aucune retenue, il pointa sa baguette alors qu'elle tentait vainement de ne pas se laisser faire, et d'un geste brusque et rapide lui planta dans le bras tout en marmonnant quelques paroles qu'elle ne comprit pas .

La jeune femme ne pu retenir un cri déchirant et tomba littéralement sous les larmes qui l'assaillait, voldemort lui attrapa les cheveux et lui murmura tout en souriant :

- Maintenant que vous le vouliez ou non, vous faites partis des nôtres. Severus occupe toi d'elle et fais lui accepter sa mission…

Il lâcha son emprise sur Hermione et se releva tout en faisant un discours à la foule de ses disciples .

Elle sentit qu'on la souleva et ne tenta pas de se débattre, au contraire, elle se terra contre la personne qui se trouvait être son professeur. Elle ne pu se retenir ses pleurs. Il l'amena dans sa cellule et fit un garrot au bras qui saignait toujours;

Dieu qu'elle l'énervait avec tous ses cris et ses pleurs; il tenta de la calmer en la prenant dans ses bras mais elle se débattit et lui cria :

- j'aurais préféré mourir que de devenir l'un des vôtres, j'aurais préféré mourir ….

Severus ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et la prit dans ses bras de force, il pouvait sentir les petits coups qu'elle lui donnait pour tenter de se défaire de son emprise, il sentait ses souffles, ses sanglots ravalés …. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'elle s'était calmé et qu'elle restait là à regarder le mur de la cellule d'un air absent. Sans se rendre compte de rien, il se mit à lui carresser les cheveux et elle se laissa faire sans rien dire

- Par pitié, laissez-moi mourir …l'entendit-il murmurer doucement

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et se laissa glisser avec elle sur le sol :

- Jamais ….

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers l'homme et posa sa tête contre son torse

- Vous ne serez pas toujours là,

- Je le serai pour vous sauver de l'enfer ou je vous ai emmené.

Hermione ferma les yeux bercée par les battements du cœur de son professeur,

- J'ai mal …

- cette douleur n'est qu'éphémère …

- Non, non non, elle ne l'ai pas, loin de là, elle sera éternelle tant que j'aurai ce fichu tatouage sur ma peau

Sur ces mots, elle enleva le garrot de fortune et ne pu retenir ses larmes en voyant la marque sur son avant bras gauche, elle commença à gratter de ses ongles le crane, cette marque qui montrait son appartenance au groupe des Mangemorts, groupe qu'elle avait toujours combattu depuis son entrée à Poudlard; Severus lui attrapa le poignet et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Arreter cela, l'automutilation ne sert à rien, elle fait désormais partie de vous et rien ni personne ne pourra vous en défaire, lui dit-il d'une voix froide, il ne sert à rien de la combattre, il faut se résigner et l'accepter

Pour ne pas qu'elle vous fasse souffrir davantage, il ne faut pas la fuir mais l'affronter….

- Comme vous l'avez fait

- Comme je l'ai fait en effet …

Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans que l'un ni l'autre ne sache quoi dire, après un long silence, il l'entendit murmurer

- Mais vous n'êtes pas heureux, vous … Vous ne faites que subir votre vie.

Il ne répondit pas et la repoussa doucement de lui, il se remit debout et commença à tourner autour d'elle.

Après quelques instants, il prit enfin la parole :

- Peut être devrions parler de choses importantes .

Le maître vous a désormais sous son emprise, il peut faire de vous ce qu'il souhaite, si vous faîtes ce que vous dites, il vous récompensera sinon il vous le fera payer très cher…

- Je n'agirai pas pour lui.

- Maintenant qu'il est gravé en vous, vous ne pourrez plus le fuir, Vous finirez par céder à ses demandes..

- Non, non, jamais je ne ferai cela.

- Taisez-vous un peu ou cette discussion ne se terminera jamais…

L'homme en noir lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Main qu'elle attrapa aussitôt et qu'elle ne voulut plus lâcher.

- Maintenant que vous êtes l'un des nôtres, maintenant qu'il vous a imposé cette mission, vous êtes libre de retourner à Poudlard pour la mener à bien .

La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire :

- Mais il doit bien se douter que je ne suivrais jamais ses ordres;

- En effet, c'est pourquoi il m'a bien fait comprendre que si vous ne le fessiez pas ou que si vous tardiez à le faire, Vos parents en paieraient les conséquences;

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, les jambes d'Hemione flanchèrent mais Severus Snape la rattrapa aussitôt. Il la serra à nouveau contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Elle répondit avec une voix triste presque inaudible :

- Mais je ne peux pas choisir et je ne le veux pas … C'est un choix impossible à faire . Je …

- Dumbledore se chargera de vous aidez, on trouvera un moyen afin que vous n'ayez pas à choisir

Elle l'entendit soupirer comme lassée de cette situation

- Monsieur, puis je me permettre deux questions ?

- Tout dépend de leurs pertinances …

- Elles sont légitimes

- Bien … Allez y , je vous écoute :

Elle se déssera de lui et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, la jeune femme prit une grande dose d'air frais et l'homme pu ressentir son anxiété :

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez amener ici pour ensuite me sauver ? Ensuite, savoir si … non … rien.

- J'attends votre deuxième question Miss Granger.

- Non, c'est bon, elle n'a pas lieu d'être ….

- Je ne répondrai donc pas à votre première question … dit il doucement,

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et tout en jouant nerveusement avec ses mais, elle demanda d'une toute petite voix :

- Ce baiser était il juste un moyen de me faire tomber dans le piège de Voldemort ou avait-il une tout autre signification ?

,

.


	13. Un chemin plein d'embûches

Salut à vous,

voici la suite qui se promet d'être intéressante, j'ai quelques chapitres en avance et j'espère sincèrement qu'ils vous plairont !

J'espère vraiment obtenir des reviews pour savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, car l'absence de reviews prouve la nuleté de cette fiction et il ne sert peut être à rien pour moi de la continuer si elle n'est pas apprécié.

Bonne lecture et bien à vous !

Christine.

PS: Je mettrai la suite en conséquence !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ce baiser était il juste un moyen de me faire tomber dans le piège de Voldermort ou avait-il une tout autre signification ?

Il ne répondit pas se contentant de la dévisager froidement. Hermione détourna les yeux de lui et sentit à nouveau son cœur battre à la chamade.

- Vous avez raison de ne pas répondre, vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure quand vous m'aviez dit que je n'étais qu'un pion, que vous n'étiez pas attacher à moi …

Elle l'entendit soupirer :

- C'est bon, vous avez finis votre complainte?

Il s'approcha d'elle à une vitesse folle et la prit par le bras

- Bien, nous pouvons donc retourner à Poudlard…

Le maître des cachots la conduisit vers la porte, frappa trois coups nets , un Mangemort au visage anguleux vint leur ouvrir, et sans un mot, il la mena directement dans la salle du maître : Il prit une grande inspiration et entra avec sa protégé, l'homme en noir se dirigea vers le fauteuil du lord tout en continuant de la serrer fermement. Il s'inclina face à lui et la força à faire de même. La jeune femme ne pu que se soumettre sachant très bien qu'il ne souhaitait que l'aider .

- Que voulez-vous, mes deux favoris ? Clama Voldemort d'une voix douce et mielleuse

Hermione frémissa face à cette appellation des plus exaspérante, elle releva les yeux vers lui et timidement elle prit la parole

- Je …

Une infime pression sur son bras lui fit comprendre que Severus Snape voulait qu'elle se taise ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

- Miss Granger a pris sa décision, elle accepte votre … proposition.

Le lord noir se mit à sourire et une lueur étrange apparut dans ses yeux :

- Bien, c'est une très bonne nouvelle, je savais que tu pourrais la convaincre Severus, et toi, Hermione, ca ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle Hermione ? Bien sur que non, donc toi, Hermione tu as prit la meilleure décision qu'il y avait à prendre, je te félicite. Tu sais sans doute que notre temps est précieux, n'Est-ce pas ? Et la famille est une chose si importante, il insista sur ses dernières paroles sachant qu'elles ne laissaient pas la jeune femme indifférente, il capta son regard et lui sourit d'un air mauvais, Vous pouvez rentrer à Poudlard, et j'espère avoir très vite de vos nouvelles.

Il fit une signe de la main leur demandant de partir,

Severus se prosterna à nouveau, imité par la jeune femme. Il l'aida à se relever et la mena jusqu'à la cheminé de la salle pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Il en prit une grosse poignée et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras par mesure de sécurité avait-il dit.

En moins de deux, ils se sentirent transportés par une force invisible, de nombreuses autres cheminées défilèrent devant leurs yeux et en à peine quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent à Poudlard dans le bureau d'Albus dumbledore.

A peine arrivés, il la poussa violement de lui et ne daigna même pas lui jeter un regard . Le vieux directeur semblait les avoir attendu: quand il le vit sortir de la cheminée, il se leva rapidement et l'air anxieux qui marquant son visage depuis quelques heures se dissipa presque instantanément:

- Miss Granger, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix inquiète, quel plaisir de vous voir, est-ce que vous allez bien?

Il se dirigea vers la gryffondor tout en la scrutant d'un air sceptique; je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous voir rentrer

Severus prit la parole alors qu'Hermione se refrogna dans son silence

- Oui en effet, cela a prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu et les choses ne sont pas passer exactement comme nous l'avions imaginé.

La jeune fille ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise et rapidement son visage devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, elle resta un instant les yeux grands ouverts, la face marquée par l'étonnement .

Quand Albus s'approcha d'elle , elle se recula vivement se cognant par la même contre la cheminée :

- Vous étiez au courant, cria-t-elle, vous étiez au courant de toute cette affaire ?

Le visage du vieux monsieur se rembrunit :

- Hermione, il était ….

- Je ne veux rien entendre, ajouta-t-elle tout en lui coupant la parole, je vous faisais confiance et vous deux, vous m'avez vendu à ce monstre sans aucun remord, pourquoi ?

Sans attendre la réponse, elle se dirigea vers le porte mais Severus lui barra le chemin, l'air furieux :: Elle le regarde méchamment et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche ;

- Bien puisque je ne peux pas sortir, vous allez donc m'expliquer l'enjeu de ma présence dans vos plans mais je veux, dit-elle distinctement, que Harry et Ron soient présent, vous allez leur dire pourquoi je devenue mangemorte et vous n'oublierez pas bien sur le passage, le plus excitant, celui ou on dira au survivant que sa meilleure amie va devenir son bourreau.

Elle leva les yeux vers le directeur :

- Voulez vous voir ma marque ? Elle est vraiment splendide, elle renifla méchamment et cacha son visage dans ses mains

Albus dumbledore s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule:

- Ce n'est en rien votre faute, murmura-t-il doucement

- Je le sais … Puisque vous en êtes le responsable;

Un long soupir fut sa réponse :

- Vous étiez notre dernier recours … Severus m'avait dit que Tom comptait se servir de vous … Nous avions pensé que l'on pouvait retourner son plan contre lui en vous livrant et en faisant de vous un espion de l'ordre …

- Vous auriez du m'en parler et ne pas agir dans mon dos comme de vulgaires conspirateurs… Maintenant, allez expliquer cela à mes amis.

Elle vit le directeur disparaitre sans un mot dans un « pop » et elle se retrouva seule avec Severus. Elle ne le regarda pas, restant dans sa position de repli dans le fauteuil mais elle ressentit un picotement sur sa nuque, signe qu'il l'observait …

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit laissant entrer le directeur suivit de Ron et Harry, elle comprit qu'il ne leur avaient encore rien dit vu le sourire de Ron: Ils vinrent tous les deux l'embrasser joyeusement et le roux dit :

- Alors Cendrillon, tu ne t'es pas levé pour aller en cours ce matin ?

Quand il vit le visage de la jeune femme prête à pleurer, il ajouta :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry et moi avons pris les cours pour toi .

Le survivant la fixa longuement et dit :

- Ce n'est pas parce qu' Hermione ne s'est pas levée que vous nous avez convoqué ici je présume.

Dumbledore enleva ses lunettes et se passa la main sur le visage:

- Non, en effet … Cette nuit, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave…Ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais vous dire les garçons, il s'arrêta un moment herchant désespérément ses mots:

Hermione sentit tout à coup, sa haine explosée, elle se leva brutalement et se retourna vers ses amis:.

- S'ils vous ont convoqué ici, c'est pour cela, elle releva la manche de sa robe et leur révéla la marque, si vous êtes ici, c'est que ces deux là, ces deux fourbes m'ont vendu à Voldermort pour que je devienne espion pour eux, et maintenant je suis l'une des leurs….

Les deux garçons semblaient tout à coup beaucoup moins joyeux,

- Et je ne le veux pas, je ne veux pas te tuer Harry, je ne veux pas être comme eux ….

Ses larmes se mirent à couler en abondance sur son visage marqué par la fatigue.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute Harry, je te le promets, ce n'est pas moi, je ne l'ai pas voulu, je suis stupide et complètement abrutie de ne pas avoir vu ce qui se tramait tout autour…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et courut vers la sortie du bureau, ne sachant pas ou aller … Sa course la mena au lac et elle s'effondra au sol ne pouvant plus contenir ses larmes :

Comme pour accentuer l'effet tragique de la chose, le ciel à son tour se mit à pleurer; mais elle n'en tint pas compte, elle se fichait royalement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver maintenant qu'elle se considérait comme un traître … Elle sentit tout à coup qu'on l'étreignait et releva les yeux vers la personne qui était à ses cotés,

- Pardonne moi Harry, je t'en pris, marmonna-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est de sa faute, de leurs fautes .. On trouvera une solution Hermione, tu as beau avoir cette marque mais tu n'es rien comme eux, les mangemorts ont choisi de servir Voldermort, à toi, on te l'a imposé, qu'importe cette marque, tu resteras mon amie pour toujours . Si ton but est de me tuer alors fais le si cela doit sauver tes parents. Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour que tu sois heureuse.

- Non, non non, je ne veux pas te tuer, je ne veux pas, je t'aime.

Le jeune homme lui enleva une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son visage et ajouta d'une voix douce :

- Alors on trouvera une solution pour que tout le monde s'en sorte

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit tristement :

- On essaiera ,

Ils restèrent ensuite un long moment sous la pluie dans un silence presque religieux, Ron vint les rejoindre. Les observant de loin, il n'avait pas osé prendre par à la discussion, il la prit à son tour dans les bras signe que leur amitié était bien plus résistante qu'une simple marque.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, la nuit à du être éprouvante … Si tu veux on peut rester avec toi, proposa Harry .

Elle sourit face à cette remarque en hochant frénétiquement la tête :

- Oh non non non, je ne vais pas me reposer, je te rappelle que l'on a cours !

- Certes, mais tout le monde n'a pas eu la même soirée que toi hier, mademoiselle, maintenant, tu vas te reposer et que ca saute sinon je ne te fais plus de bisous jusqu'à demain .

Hermione fit une moue boudeuse et reprit aussitôt :

- Mais je veux aller en cours moi …

- Il en est hors de question, lui répondit le Gryffondor d'un ton presque autoritaire, et arrêtes de faire ce

regard de chien battu, ca ne changera rien du tout.

Elle se tourna vers Ron en le suppliant du regard :

- Harry à raison, et c'est sans appel …

La jeune femme fit mine de bouder :

- Bah tant pis, j'irai quand même …

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en les regardant sourire tous les deux :

- D'accord, vous avez gagner mais vous avez intérêt que vos notes soient bien prises sinon je vous fais un scandale … Est-ce clair mes petits?

Sur ses mots les trois compères se levèrent et ils allèrent jusqu'à la tour des gryffondors pour raccompagner leur amie…. Arrivés au portrait de la grosse dame, Harry énonça le mot de passe et

Les deux garçons supplièrent la castafiore de ne la laisser sortir sous aucun prétexte :

- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas qu'on reste ? La questionna Ron .

- Non, ca va aller, ne vous en faites pas ! Ne soyez pas inquiets … Je vais me reposer et prendre une bonne douche, j'ai l'air d'être passée sous un camion.

Elle leur sourit comme pour appuyer ses dires et entra dans la tour.

La jeune femme se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain et enleva cette robe qui tout à coup ne lui paraissait plus aussi belle, elle entra dans la douche et alluma l'eau chaude, Elle resta un long moment à penser à cette nuit, à ces quelques heures qui avaient sans doute changer le cours de sa vie, la gryffondor ne pu s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle, aux conséquences que cette marque allait apporté, elle regarda son bras d'un air désappointé et frotta à nouveau avec acharnement, espérant que peut-être que celle-ci disparaitrait.

Après de longues minutes sous l'eau et un nettoyage bien mérité, elle sortit enfin et alla directement rejoindre son lit ou elle s'endormit aussitôt.

La jeune sorcière fut réveillé par la foule grouillante des filles de septième années qui avaient terminé leurs cours, elle se mit l'oreiller sur la tête encore fatigué de la soirée qu'elle avait passé et ferma les yeux aussi forts qu'elle le pu mais rien n'y faisait, les jacasseuses ne se taisaient pas et parlaient sans relâche de sujets futiles et complètement intéressants .

Elle se leva rapidement et sans le laisser le temps de rien à ces demoiselles, elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas énervé et lourd; Hermione se rendit directement à l'infirmerie ou elle savait qu'il serait possible pour elle de se reposer. La dame en blanc la vit arriver et lui sourit gentiment.

- Miss Granger, la salua-t-elle d'une voix pleine de douceur.

La demoiselle ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour :

- Pourrais-je avoir un lit, s'il vous plaît, je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Oh bien sur, bien sur … C'est sans doute la soirée d'hier qui a du vous fatiguez…

Hermione la regarda fixement se demandant si l'infermière avait été au courant de sa mésaventure de la veille , la vieille dame reprit :

- Oui avec toutes ces danses, ce bruit, et d'avoir supporté le professeur Snape toute la soirée. Ces sarcasmes désobligeants … Quelle horreur.

La septième année se remit à sourire , elle ne savait rien et c'était mieux comme ca, elle n'aurait pas supporter les regards plein de pitié et de compassion si les gens avaient été tenus au courant

L'infermière la mena à un lit tout en parlant des divers effets d'un bal sur les jeunes personnes, des montées d'hormones incontrôlables, de l'abus d'alcool et de tous ces mauvaises choses qui pervertissaient la jeunesse. La gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et à nouveau se mit à sourire à la dame qui s'égosillait devant elle.

- Et blabla alcool, et blablabla hormones … blablabla grossesse … blablabla accident … blablabla protections …. Blablabla

Elle s'allongea sur le lit d'un air absent et la dame lui demanda enfin si elle avait mal quelque part :

- Oui, souffla-t-elle, seulement à a tête et au cœur …

- Je vais vous chercher ce qu'il vous faut, attendez moi là.

Comme si Hermione aurait voulu aller Alleur.

Elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt en entendant des battements d'ailes tout près de son lit, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit le petit oiseau noir de Severus Snape à ses cotés, elle soupira d'exaspération et lui retira le petit papier qui était accroché à sa patte :

' Miss Granger,

Vos heures de retenue sont maintenus pour la soirée.

Severus Snape '

La jeune femme déchira la petite lettre et se dit à elle-même :

- Il peut rêver pour que je vienne ce soir, ni demain, ni jamais , plus je me tiendrais loin de lui, mieux, je me porterais !

Quand elle vit que le hibou ne partait pas, elle prit un des morceaux de parchemin déchiré , un morceau assez gros pour contenir une phrase, elle prit une plume sur le bureau de l'infirmière et écrivit

« Très cher professeur,

Je ne pourrais malheureusement plus me rendre à vos heures de pénitence, l'air des cachots est si étouffant et mauvais pour moi que je ne peux plus m'en approcher.

Cordialement;

Le pauvre pantin désarticulé '


	14. J'ai besoin de vous

Coucou à tous,

voici la suite de mon histore écrite depuis le début des vaçances, je suis désolée de poster si tard mais je mrattraperais ! Promis ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez cette histoire ... Espérons que la fin vous plaise tout autant ! Car tout est écrit ... dans ma tête du moins !! A vos avis et bonne lecture !

Elle sourit en relisant sa réponse sachant pertinemment qu'elle le provoquait et que monsieur n'allait pas se laisser faire, elle pensait ces mots mais elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, de ses sarcasmes, de son regard noir, de ses bras … la jeune femme mit un doigt su sa bouche, signe qu'elle réfléchissait, de toute évidence, elle avait besoin de lui, elle hocha frénétiquement la tête et attacha le papier à l'oiseau qui s'agitait nerveusement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura-t-elle doucement, ce n'est pas toi qu'il va tuer.

La petite bête la regarda de ses grands yeux couleur caca d'oie et s'envola rapidement.

Hermione se recoucha tout en soupirant, elle ferma les paupières mais des images de la veille envahirent son esprit, elle avait eu vraiment de la chance de s'en sortir indemne mais peut être qu'il aurait mieux valu mourir.. Elle se redressa instinctivement dans son lit quand elle entendit à nouveau les battements d'ailes, le petit hibou lui déposa un morceau de papier dans la main.

« Miss Granger,

Il serait préférable que vous veniez ce soir, mes ordres ne sont pas sujet à être ignorés

Je vous attends donc à vingt heures, passé cet horaire, je viendrais moi-même vous chercher «

- Et bien qu'il vienne ! Je l'attends de pieds fermes, je ne bougerais, grogna-t-elle; je resterais sur mes positions, il ne me fait plus peur …

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine signe qu'elle n'obtempérerait pas et se recoucha. Sans se rendre compte de rien, elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il faisait déjà nuit et le petit oiseau noir dormait paisiblement à ses cotés, elle le caressa doucement en se demandant pourquoi Snape avait choisi un oiseau aussi mignon, La Gryffondor regarda sa montre, il était déjà plus de vingt deux heures, elle retomba lourdement sur le matelas se disant qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de venir la chercher. Elle ne le verrait pas ce soir … De toute façon, ca tombait bien, elle ne voulait pas le voir, enfin si peu …

Elle trouva un petit mot de ses amis sur la table d'appoint et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, ils étaient vraiment adorables ces deux là ; un petit « reposes toi bien, entouré de bisous à gogo et un « on t'aime en majuscules » ; ils avaient en plus laisser leurs notes qui étaient pour une fois très bien prises, signe indéniable qu'ils avaient écoutés le cours rien que pour elle. Hermione prit les feuillets et commença à les lire attentivement quand tout à coup, elle ressentit une petite piqure sur son avant bras près de la marque, elle n'y fit pas attention, mais la douleur s'intensifia très vite pour devenir tout à coup insoutenable, elle lâcha les feuilles et colla son bras contre sa poitrine tout en respirant péniblement, il l'appelait mais pourquoi déjà ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Le lord noir était-il t'il si stupide pour croire qu'elle irait le voir au milieu de la nuit, il rêvait… Elle tenta de se calmer mais la douleur persistait, elle était telle qu'elle croyait que des centaines d'aiguilles lui transperçaient le bras, comme ci elle brulait de l'intérieur .

- Non, je ne viendrais, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, je ne suis pas son chien, on m'appelle mais je n'accours pas contrairement à certains …

Elle ne pu réprimer un gémissement et se leva difficilement de son lit, la jeune femme commença une lente marche, elle savait pertinemment ou elle allait aller, il fallait qu'elle le voit, il pourrait certainement l'aider mais le voudrait-il après l'impertinence de sa lettre ? Il avait dit qu'il l'aiderait, il le ferait certainement … Elle descendit le grand escalier le cœur battant et le regard vide, elle ressemblait étrangement à une apparition avec son teint translucide et sa manière de se déplacer.

Apres quelques minutes, elle arriva devant la salle de potion, elle leva le poing pour frapper mais le laissa retomber aussitôt, sa réaction lui faisait peur, il était si imprévisible parfois, Sa douleur était elle qu'elle ne résista pas un instant de plus, elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa . Elle n'eut pas de réponses et cela provoqua en elle une sensation étrange, elle sentit ses jambes flanchir et tomba lourdement sur le sol :

- Il a dit qu'il serait là pour moi, il l'a dit, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, et il a menti comme toujours …

Elle resta sur le sol froid à observer les sombres cachots,

- Peut être qu'il a été appelé, tout comme moi, elle serra un peu plus encore son bras contre sa poitrine, sa douleur était telle que la jeune fille tremblait de tout son corps, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les mangemorts préféraient écouter voldemort, il valait mieux obéir que de souffrir de cette manière.

Hermione se calla contre le mur le plus proche et attendit que l'appel cesse mais il ne cessa pas .

- Par pitié Severus Snape, ou êtes vous ? Murmura-t-elle tout en fermant les yeux, elle les rouvrit quelques secondes en entendant des bruits de pas s'approchant de plus en plus d'elle, elle ne tenta même pas de fuir et resta dans sa position d'origine.

Elle soupira en reconnaissant l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle.

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, marmonna-t-elle doucement.

Elle le fixa de loin alors qu'il la rejoignait à grandes enjambées, il s'arrêta face à elle et la regarda de haut avec un petit rictus de plaisir sur le visage.

- Vous êtes dans un état pitoyable Miss granger, dit il d'une voix froide, dix points en moins pour gryffondor pou votre ballade nocturne, vingt autres points pour votre absence de ce soir à vos retenues qui ne sont pas facultatives, trente points en moins pour l'insolence de votre dernière lettre.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et demanda :

- Que faites vous à cette heure-ci dans les cachots, je croyais que l'air ici vous était nocif ….

La jeune femme soupira tout en fixant fermement le sol.

- Il n'y a pas que l'air qui m'est nocif mais aussi la présence de certains pestiférés.

- Faites attention à vos paroles MADEMOISELLE, je ne suis pas l'un de vos petits amis a qui on peut parler sans respect, elle l'entendit soupirer, peut être vouliez-vous me parler ?

- oh non, non, pas le moins du monde, la gryffondor se leva rapidement et commença à marcher pour sortir des cachots, elle fit quelques pas et stoppa soudainement sa route. En fait si, je crois que j'ai besoin de vous…

- Quelle ironie ! Répondit il du tac au tac, je croyais que vous pouviez vous débrouiller toute seule.

Hermione en entendant ses mots fit volte face et alla le rejoindre, le visage rougi par une colère qu'elle ne pouvait plus dissimulé.

- Mais pourquoi êtes vous aussi méchant ? Pourquoi ? Dites le moi ! S'écria a-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tout est de votre faute, tout, depuis le début ! Vous êtes le seul responsable de ma chute . Vous m'aviez dit ce matin que vous seriez là pour moi mais je me retrouve à nouveau face au cœur de pierre … Je ne veux pas vous voir en tant que le professeur Snape mais en tant qu'homme, en tant que Severus, celui qui ne se montre que très rarement. Peut-être, vous n'avez fait que jouer avec moi, que je ne suis rien à vos yeux mais moi, je m'en fous, j'ai besoin de vous …

Hermione, en disant ces paroles n'osa plus le fixer et n'entendant pas de réponse, reprit d'un air dépité :

- Je crois que Voldemort désire me voir mais je ne veux pas lui faire cet honneur … dit elle en montrant son bras. Je veux que cette douleur s'arrête. Cela fait plus de dix minutes que la douleur me dévore, je n'en peux plus …

Il ne répondit toujours pas se contentant de la regarder d'un air impassible alors qu'elle s'obstinait à regarder le sol, l'homme s'approcha un peu plus de la gryffondor et elle pu sentir qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, était ce du à sa déclaration ou simplement réfléchissait il à sa prochaine remarque sarcastique ? Elle n'en savait rien, la jeune femme releva les yeux vers son professeur mais les rebaissa tout aussi rapidement. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle lui avait dit plutôt, et une étrange sensation avait pris place au niveau de son estomac. Quelle ne fut pas son étonnement quand elle sentit une main lui caresser doucement le visage, elle ne dit rien, surprise de cette douceur que l'homme pouvait parfois témoigner.

- Regardez-moi, murmura-t-il doucement, Je vous ai promis que je resterais à vos cotés, que vous aiderais et je le ferai, j'ai beau être un fourbe mais les promesses que je fais ne sont jamais des paroles en l'air, deuxièmement en ce qui concerne l'appel du maitre, je vais tenter d'arranger les choses pour ce soir mais désormais à chaque fois que vous ressentirez cette douleur, il faudra se résigner et se rendre auprès de lui, un rien peut l'énerver et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il vous fera payer son mécontentement, vous comprenez ?

Hermione hocha la tête et se ne pu s'empêcher de poser sa main sur celle de son professeur, il la laissa faire :

- Troisièmement pour répondre à vos différentes questions de la journée, si je suis exécrable avec vous, c'est parce que je me dois de l'être, je ne peux pas me comporter autrement avec vous, c'est un fait ! Si je le faisais, si je cédais à cette envie d'être autrement avec vous, je ne donnerai pas bien chère de ma peau .

Mes mots envers vous sont légitimes; sauf peut être ce moment ou je vous ai dit que ce baiser entre nous ne comptait pas, bien au contraire … Mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un intervenir dans ma vie et en prendre les directives, cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux .

Il baissa soudainement la voix et mit un moment avant de reprendre sa tirade:

- Je sais que je suis responsable de votre malheur et je m'en veux terriblement. Je préférerai que vous me haissiez pour ce que je vous ai fait, je ne mérite pas que vous vous attachiez à moi, il soupira un instant. Peut être que cet attachement n'existe que parce ce que je suis le seul à vous comprendre, parce que tout comme vous, je suis un pantin désarticulé et triste.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans dire un mot, sans savoir comment réagir. Hermione la première, c'était vraiment une chose de rare de voir Severus Snape se dévoiler et se confier comme il venait de le faire, elle serra un peu plus la main de son professeur et posa sa tête au creux de son cou, lui se raidit un instant et l'enserra dans ses bras.

- Je tiens vraiment à vous, et cet attachement est vrai quoi que vous en dites, répliqua la jeune femme.

Il la serra plus encore et lui caressa les cheveux d'un air sceptique, à cette vue, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire :

- Vous ne me croyiez pas ? Lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser mademoiselle, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Vous voulez peut être que je vous le prouve ?

- Non, répliqua-t-il froidement, je ne vous mérite pas, je ne vous ai apporté que des ennuis.

- Et moi alors, vous ne croyez pas que je vous en ai aussi fais voir de toutes les couleurs ?

L'homme se mit à sourire une infime seconde mais reprit aussitôt son masque, il la repoussa et s'éloigna d'elle comme pour éviter tout contact :

- Cette histoire est absurde Miss Granger, je n'ai pas le droit …. Nous n'avons pas le droit. Ce soir, je vous ai montré que je pouvais être un homme mais c'est le monstre en moi qui doit se faire dominant, je ne peux pas permettre que vous deveniez ma faiblesse. Vous avez réveillé en moi ce sentiment que je croyais mort depuis longtemps mais il doit rester en sommeil même si ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Partez; dit il d'une voix froide, je m'occuperais de votre cas auprès de voldemort mais par pitié ne me faites par redevenir humain.

Il l'entendit marcher vers lui mais il se retourna vivement pour marquer la fin de cette discussion, il savait qu'il s'était trop dévoilé ce soir, mais il savait aussi qu'il tenait à elle et ne pourrait rien contre, ni même se le nier


	15. Note vitale pour la suite de l'histoire

Bonjour à tous, à tous !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Angel est de retour sur le site Fanfiction pour reprendre ses petites histoires. Toutefois, j'aimerais savoir si vous vouliez que je continue l'histoire " Double Jeu" aussi connue sous le titre " Mirage". Si tel est le cas, j'aimerais vraiment avoir un correcteur pour que l'histoire soit la meilleure possible. Merci de votre lecture et surtout de vos réponses.

Christine


End file.
